The Royal Engagement
by Emily642
Summary: Zazu is now a king of his wife's kingdom. Princess Nzuri, their daughter, is now a beautiful teenager who's about to be queen. The last step? To find a king. But, an old, evil foe comes back for revenge! Rated T for brief sexual references. Review.
1. Prologue

**NFTA-Hey guys! So, welcome to the Prologue of my second story for The Lion King. So, I'm going to rush this because I need to have lunch and finish my homework (almost done). **

**First, I did not make Birdistan up. I found a comic in The Lion King Wiki that Mufasa claimed that Zazu was a prince from "Birdistan", so I'm borrowing the name. Second, before you read this****, it's HIGHLY suggested that you read these chapters from my first story, **_**The Lion King 3: **_**Chapters 3 and 15-20 to get what's going on. ****And keep your eyes open for a reference to the first movie and to one of the chapters from my first story. Third, here is the name translation for Nzuri's childhood friend:**

**Haki=Justice (Trust me, it does have a meaning). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

It has been 2 weeks already since Zazu and Amira have been King and Queen of Birdistan. Amira, of course, loved being the queen. It was her childhood dream since she was a chick and she was always looking forward to it. But, then, she was betrothed to a cruel prince named Katili. He was so bad to the point of striking her so badly that she was out cold for 2 hours. So, she ran away from home. During those years, she became a gypsy of a traveling circus, but quit when she met her future husband, Zazu. She then moved to Pride Rock to live with him and raise 3 beautiful chicks, Nzuri, Binti, and Blue. Amira finally returned to Birdistan by accident as Zazu's job was transferring to a beautiful place called "Peoponi" which is now the home of King Kovu and Queen Kiara, and their 2 children, Princess Malki and Prince Shuja.

However, right when Amira was reunited with her family, Katili has found her! Unfortunately for her, Zazu had to fight him…to the death to keep his marriage with him. Katili nearly killed Zazu that day…and her daughter (who ran in the battlefield to try to kill him by…pulling his hair) too. To everyone's shock, Amira dove right in and attacked Katili to protect her family. Katili, shocked and humiliated that a PRINCESS and his bride would do that, surrendered, but promised that he'll get her, her family, and the kingdom.

* * *

Zazu and Amira got ready to fly to the meeting room with worried expressions in their faces as Katili's vow of revenge echoed in their minds.

"_SO, AMIRA. YOU CAN KEEP YOUR PRESICOUS KINGDOM! YOU CAN KEEP YOUR KIDS! AND YOU CAN KEEP YOUR ZAZU! BUT, I PROMISE YOU, MY DEAR. I WILL GET YOU! I WILL GET ZAZU! AND I WILL GET YOUR KINGDOM! And of course, keep an eye out for your darling children. Because in a blink of an eye, they will belong to me_." echoed out loud. Amira remembered that look of his face when he said that last part. He was staring directly at a scared Nzuri with his evil green eyes and an evil grin.

"Oh, Zazu. I really hope we will find a way to protect our kids." said Amira, worryingly. "If anything happens to them, oh! I don't know what I would do!" Zazu smiled and took Amira by the wing.

"Don't worry, darling, we will!" he comforted.

"I am worried especially about little Nzuri." she said. Zazu sighed.

"I totally forgot about that." said Zazu. "She especially needs protection. Maybe a little more than her brother and sister."

Katili's words about Nzuri echoed in their minds: "_If somehow I lose Amira to you, well let's just say that your daughter will be such a beautiful hornbill in a couple of months and I don't want such proposective beauty go to waste_."

That gave them chills in the spine. They remembered him, looking at Nzuri and stroking her face as he said that. But, the two felt better as they heard giggling in a hole. They smiled. They knew that giggle from anywhere. It was their daughter, Binti.

* * *

"Do you want some more tea, Bibi?" asked Binti, lifting a tea pot to pour tea to her grandmother's cup.

"I'll be delighted!" said Fahari, lifting her tea cup. Binti gently pour some tea in her cup. She looked at a stuffed animal on her right.

"Want some more, Mr. Monkey?" she sweetly asked. 3 seconds later, she responded with, "Okay." And Binti poured the tea in the tea cup.

"May I have some more?" asked her big sister Nzuri, who stopped coloring.

"Yeah." said Binti. She grabbed her sister's tea cup, poured the tea, and put it on her sister's drawing. Nzuri gasped.

"No! You're going to ruined it!" said Nzuri, grabbing her picture. She noticed the cup stain on the drawing. "No! You ruined it!"

Fahari smiled, "Don't worry, Nzuri. It's nothing."

"But, it's wet!"

Fahari felt bad, so she decided to change the subject.

"So, what's the picture about?" she asked.

"It's my best friend from Pride Rock, Haki." answered Nzuri, giving the picture to Fahari. It had a red, white, and blue hornbill chick and Nzuri playing together on the green grass.

"Oh, he's a boy?" she gasped in surprise.

"Yeah! I miss him." Before Fahari said anything, Nzuri and Binti's brother, Blue ran off to get some cookies.

"HEY!" yelled Binti, taking away the cookies. "Only animals that are at our tea party gets cookies."

"Now, Binti." said a familiar voice. "Be nice to your brother." The little chicks turned around and saw their daddy and mommy. "He can have a cookie," finished Zazu.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" they cried, running to hug them.

"Having fun with Grandma and Grandpa?" asked Amira, hugging them.

"Yeah." they both answered.

"Mommy, Binti, Bibi, and me are having a tea party." said Nzuri.

"Oh really?"

"And Grandpa is teaching me how to play chess!" said Blue.

"And he's an expert too!" said Azize, waving to his daughter. "Just like his mommy and daddy."

"Mommy, Daddy. I saved 2 chairs for you. Can you come?" asked Binti.

"I really want to, Binti." said Zazu. "But, your mother and I have an important meeting."

Nzuri turned away from her parents as she stomped her feet and crossed her wings.

"You always say that now!" she whined. "You hardly play with us anymore!"

"Now, Zuri." said Zazu, lifting her pretty face to face him. "You know Mommy and I are very busy with our royal duties."

Nzuri rolled her eyes. "And when you're queen someday, you will be busy just like us!"

"And besides," added Amira, stroking her hair and face. "You know that nighttime is Mommy and Daddy Time. So, we'll play then. Do you understand?"

Nzuri sighed, turned to her parents, and grabbed her parents' wings. "Yes, Mommy." she said, smiling.

"Awww, now, there's your beautiful smile. That's my little girl." winked Zazu, stroking her cheek. "Be good for your grandparents, children. We'll be back later."

"Yes, Daddy." responded the children. The two kissed the kids each and flew to the meeting room.

* * *

"So, we're here to discuss about protection of your chicks. Is that right, your Majesties?" asked the Head of the Council, reading the files.

"Yes, that's correct." said Zazu. "The day I fought Prince Katili for my wife, he threatened that he will try to harm our children."

"Yes." said the Head. "The council and I were discussing that." He put his wings on top of another. "And we have a very huge feeling that based on your queen's noticeable beauty, your daughters will be the loveliest girls in the kingdom."

Amira sighed, "Yes. When Katili attacked Nzuri, he said something…about her."

"That he has an 'interest' in her when she's older?" asked a member of the council.

Amira nodded.

"And according to these files," said the Head, reading them. "The night you met Zazu, you, yourself, were harassed by your boss…to marry him?"

Amira put her face on her wings and cried. Zazu put his feathers around her and looked at the Head.

"Now, was that really necessary?" asked Zazu, clearly mad. The Head felt very bad.

"I'm sorry, your Majesties." he apologized.

"No, it's alright." said Amira, taking a tissue from a council member. "Thank you." She wiped her tears and blew her nose. "That was appropriate. You were right. I don't want my girls to experience that."

"So, that's why we have a great solution to your problem, my queen." said another member.

"We're listening." said Zazu, taking Amira by the wing.

* * *

The three chicks yelled at their parents with anger. "NO!/IT'S NOT FAIR!/I DON'T WANT SOME BIRD TO WATCH ME ALL THE TIME!/WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU?/IS THIS MY PUNISHMENT FOR NOT LETTING BLUE TAKE A COOKIE?"

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" yelled Zazu, giving them a wing gesture to stop. The chicks immediately stopped yelling.

"Look!" he continued. "We don't want to have bodyguards to be with you 24/7 either. But, you have to."

"Why, Daddy?" asked Blue. "It's stupid."

"Because we want you to be safe." said Amira. "You are royalty now, so now you're in more danger than before." The three chicks gasped. "And if the top 9 security birds or at least, very good birds protect you all the time, you are guaranteed safety." The chicks sighed.

"But, Daddy…" started Binti.

"Not another word." said Zazu. "Now, you three are old enough to get your own tree holes. And you're sleeping there tonight." The chicks got excited immediately.

"So, you'll have servants and guards to take you there." The chicks groaned.

* * *

"I feel horrible about this," said Amira on their nest, putting her wings on her face. "They're not going to get a real childhood now. And they won't have any more privacy." Zazu put his wings around her neck.

"Well, what's more important?" he asked her. "Their childhood, their privacy, or their safety?" Amira sighed.

"You're right, honey."

"Besides, these body guards will definitely be useful when the girls have boyfriends when they're teenagers."

Amira, getting the joke, smirked and playfully pushed her husband.

"Zazu!" she said.

"And just think, if the boyfriend wants to get on her nest, the guard would push him off the hole!" he joked. He then imitated the push.

"POOF." joked Zazu. Amira giggled.

Then, there was a knock. Zazu and Amira gasped, hoping they didn't hear that conversation and ruffled their feathers.

"Oh yes. Come in." said Zazu.

"Someone wants to talk to you." said a maid. She lead Nzuri in, taking her wing.

"Is it about the bodyguards?" asked Zazu, crossing his wings.

"Yes," she said, sadly.

"I don't…" started to say Zazu.

"Thank you, Mommy and Daddy." said Nzuri with her wings behind her back and looking at and moving her feet. She paused and finished, "For the bodyguards."

"Huh?" asked Zazu.

"Why are you happy?" asked Amira as she picked up her child.

"So that that mean prince can't get me!" said Nzuri, nervously cuddling in her mother's wings.

"Darling," said Amira, "don't tell your sister and brother. But, that's the reason why we're hiring the guards. So that Katili can't hurt any of you."

"Will he get me, Daddy?" asked Nzuri, reaching her heck to face Zazu.

"Of course not, Nzuri. You're safe now." he said, stroking her neck. She giggled.

"That tickles." said Nzuri.

"Oh really?" he playfully asked.

"Uh oh." gasped Nzuri, knowing what's going to happened. Before she knew it, she was being tickled by her parents. The two finished with kissing her face at the same time.

"Okay, sweetie." said Amira. "Time to head for bed."

"Awww, five more minutes?" yawned Nzuri, rubbing her eye.

"Nope," said Zazu. "You have to get your sleep. Your queen lessons begin tomorrow.

"Okay," groaned Nzuri.

"Goodnight, my beautiful princess." said Amira.

"Have a wonderful dream for me, Nzuri." said Zazu, winking.

Nzuri smiled and waved.

"Yes, Daddy," she said as the maid took her by the wing.

* * *

Nzuri made herself comfortable in her new nest.

"Is it comfy, princess?" asked the guard, who was guarding her.

"Mr. Guard, will you protect me from the mean prince?" asked Nzuri, all snuggled in her bed.

"Of course, Nzuri." said the other guard.

Nzuri fell asleep successfully, knowing she's safe, but Katili's vow of revenge kept repeating in her mind: "_And of course, keep an eye out for your darling children. Because in a blink of an eye, they will belong to me_."


	2. Chapter 1: The Big Day

Chapter 1

The sun rose on Birdistan, waking up everyone in the kingdom. Nzuri fluttered her blue eyes opened. The eyes sparkled in the sunlight and her beautiful blue and purple feathers glittered from the light. Nzuri had just celebrated her 18th birthday. She is now a beautiful, full-grown hornbill/teenager. In fact, she, and her little sister, Binti and brother, Blue for that matter, have grown from little, chubby chicks to attractive teenagers.

Nzuri let a huge yawn and stretched her body. Then, she perked up immediately.

"IT'S TODAY!" she yelled out. Nzuri jumped out of the nest and pulled off the calendar, which today's date had a huge heart around it and she squealed.

"Good morning, your Highness." said the same guard as a few months ago. "I'm taking that you're very excited for today?"

"Mmmm, hmm. I've waited ever since I was 13 for this day." Nzuri said, excitely. "Do you have the air horn?"

The guard did a wing palm. "Oh no! I left it at home." he gasped.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll just screamed in their ears." forgave Nzuri, smiling. "May you check to see if they're awake?"

The guard nodded and flew to her parents' hole.

* * *

Zazu and Amira were sleeping, snuggling next to each other. They're a little older now, with gray feathers starting to develop.

"Psssst….your Majesties." whispered the guard. "It's time."

Zazu and Amira smiled and opened their eyes.

"Quick, quick!" yelled Amira, shooing her husband. "Get the air horn from the dresser!"

Zazu, tiptoeing to not make noise, reached out to get the airhorn and put it between them.

"You know from the middle age and the injury from Katili a few months ago, it's getting a tiny bit harder to move." said Zazu, getting back in the nest. He grunted. "And my body is starting to ache."

"Ok, get our daughter." said Amira, shooing him.

* * *

The guard flew to Nzuri's room where he saw Nzuri, brushing her teeth.

"Princess, they're asleep." said the guard.

"Ooooh! I can't wait!" said Amira. She quickly flew to the room, where she saw her parents "asleep". The guard and the other guard blocked the hole, so she couldn't fell out in fright and die. Amira leaned in, and then…."HOOOOOOOOOONK!" Nzuri screamed in fright. Amira and Zazu laughed and gave each other a high "wing".

"GOTCHA!" they yelled afterwards.

The guard took out a note card and tallied: "Nzuri: 4, The King and Queen: 2"

"Mom! Daddy!" whined Nzuri.

"Sorry, sweetie." laughed Amira. "You do this all the time when a big event for your queen-training happens!"

"Well, a certain step of me to be queen happens today." said Nzuri. Amira put her wings on her daughter's neck and kissed her cheek.

"I know! I'm so excited too." said Amira.

"Wait? What's today?" said Zazu, too tired to remember about the big step today.

Before the 2 ladies could speak, Binti, with her bodyguards, flew in with 4 flowers. She was very beautiful as well. Binti had white feathers and a big curl on her white head. She had blue on the edge of her left wings and purple on the edge of her right, and she both had white, blue, and purple on her tail. Binti had her father's facial structure, but her mother's beak and eyes.

"Amira!" said Binti. "I'm SO excited for today! Blue's girlfriend, some maids, and I picked these flowers for your hair." Nzuri gasped.

"They're beautiful! I love them." she said, admiring the big red, blue, pink, green, and orange flowers. "Meet me in my room!" Binti squealed and flew off.

"Wait, what's today?" said Zazu, annoyed.

"Daddy!" said Nzuri, running to her father's calendar, ripping yesterday's date. "It's…THE DAY YOU HAVE BEEN DREADING." she read, confused at the last part. Zazu perked up.

"It's today?" he gasped.

"Yeah, Daddy." said Amira, hugging him. "I'm looking for a king!"


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

**NFTA-Don't worry, there will be a note ASAP. I'm very tired tonight. Sorry for the mistakes. I'm rushing to go to bed.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, what do you think?" asked Nzuri, holding two big flowers. "I'm stuck between red, white, and blue." Nzuri, along with her mother, sister, and some maids, was getting ready to choose her mate. It's a tradition that if a princess/prince doesn't get in an arranged marriage, he/she would visit all of the avaible bacholors/bachlorettes around his/her age from Birdistan and choose one of them.

"Well, the blue goes with your eyes," said Amira.

"I know, Mom." said Nzuri, putting it on. "But, it clashes with my feathers." She removed the blue flower and put it in her vase that a maid got for her.

"So, what do you think?" asked Nzuri. "Pink for girly or red for romantic?"

"I would say pink," said Binti, "but, it's too vivid. I have to say red."

"Yeah," agreed a maid. "And the red flower looks better on you."

"You really think so?" asked Nzuri, putting it on. It was perfect.

"Yup, red it is!" said Nzuri, putting the pink flower in her vase as she jumped with one foot with glee.

"So, what do you think?" she asked everyone. Everyone said she looked perfect, but Amira.

"Well, there's something missing." said Amira, scratching her chin.

"What?" she panicked. "What it is?" Amira smiled.

"Ladies, may you get me some water? And an elephant if you can find one?" asked Amira. "I know what she needs. Mother knows best, you know."

* * *

"Now, don't put slug slime when you do this hairstyle EVER!" warned Amira, wetting her daughter's head with water. "Your hair would be disgusting, and no male hornbills like that!" Amira hold Nzuri's hair down in one wing and beckoned an elephant with the other. Once the elephant came to her, she grabbed the trunk.

"Okay, blow!" said Amira. The elephant blew on Nzuri's hair to dry it and Amira was careful to not ruin it.

"Okay, STOP!" screamed Amira, so the elephant could hear her. Amira gently backed away. The hair came out perfect. It was beautifully slicked down with the big, red flower to complete the look.

"Oh, honey!" gasped Amira. "You're beautiful!" Nzuri opened her eyes.

"I love it!" said Amira, excitedly while putting her wings on it to feel it.

"Thank you," said Nzuri and Amira to the elephant.

"Anything for you two!" bowed the elephant. Then, he took off.

Nzuri looked herself at the mirror as Amira happily sighed.

"The gypsies who I stayed with," said Amira, "did my hair for me. And this is what they did. Your father was definitely impressed when he saw me like this. After he helped me escape, of course, and I had to redo it on the way there." She ended with a giggle, remembering how ridiculous she looked, trying to fix her hair.

"I do look like you with this, don't I?" asked Nzuri.

"You do, sweet pea." said Amira, putting her wings on her neck and kissing her cheek.

* * *

All of the maids and servants gathered outside of the tree to look at the beautiful princess and to wish her luck.

"Wow, your Highness! You look just like your mother!" said a maid.

"You have grown up so much." said Afua, the majordomo.

"You're definitely going to get a mate today with those looks." said a butler.

Zazu and Amira stood there, proud of their little girl.

"Wow, there's my girl," whispered Zazu. "All grown-up. She looks just like you."

"I did her hair," said Amira.

"Yup," he said, lifting her head to face him, "it's the hairstyle of the night we met."

He felt a tap on his shoulder as he began to get lost in his wife's beautiful, blue eyes.

"Hi, Daddy," said Nzuri, putting her wings together.

"Oh my gosh, is that you, Nzuri?" playfully gasped Zazu. "Or is that you, Amira?" Amira giggled. Zazu twirled his daughter around and kissed her wing.

"You look beautiful, darling." he said. "You look just like your mother on our first date." Nzuri sadly sighed.

"If only Bibi and Grandpa were here…" she said, then hugged her mother. Amira's eyes were full of tears as Zazu stroke their backs.

"I know," Amira whispered with tears, coming down from her cheeks. "I miss them so much." Nzuri lifted her tear-stained face from her mother.

"They would be so proud of you," said Amira, wiping her tears away with her thumbs. "Of the young lady you're becoming. But, as Rafiki told us, they live in us. So, they're with you."

"At least they saw you before they pass." sniffed Nzuri. Zazu wiped away a tear and cleared his throat.

"Before our daughter goes off and finds her mate," he said. "Her little sister and her brother would like to say a few words." Binti walked to her, followed by Blue and his beautiful girlfriend. Blue looked just like Zazu, but only with blue eyes like Amira. He even developed a British accent! His girlfriend, Abla had green and pink feathers.

"Nzuri," started Binti. "I am so jealous of you! By today, I'm going to be the only one without a relationship. Blue will have a girlfriend, you will have a fiancé, and I will just have my nest to sleep on." Everyone laughed. "But on a brighter note, I know you'll get a fiancé. You're so beautiful and you're sweet and caring! And you have great judgment and taste, so I know you will get a fiancé today. Good luck!" Everyone applause.

"Sis," said Blue in his British accent, "I know you will find the one. You're just like Mum. You have her looks and personality. Plus, you're so likeable."

"I have known you for a while," said Abla, clinging to her boyfriend's wing. "And you're one of the sweetest girls ever! What's not there to like? Plus, you had a couple of boyfriends, so that should be a good sign. Oh, and I picked that flower for you. Good luck!" Everyone applause as they hugged her.

"Now, Zuri…" started Zazu. "Wait!" said Nzuri.

"What?" asked Zazu.

Nzuri said, "Furah is going to come with me. And she's not here yet." Suddenly, an attractive, young hornbill with yellow feathers arrived.

"I'm sorry, your Majesties!" gasped Furah, before curtsying. "My mom is sick, so I had to get her some food."

"It's fine," said Amira. "Usually, being late is absolutely unacceptable for a royal event, but you have a good reason."

"Plus, you're Nzuri's best friend," said Zazu. "By the way, not to sound rude, we love you, but why are you coming?"

"Zazu!" gasped Amira, hitting him in the head.

"Because," finished Zazu, "princesses, traditionally, go alone in this event."

"If she's okay with it." said Amira, "and by royal decree, she can come!"

"Plus," said Furaha, putting her elbow on Nzuri's shoulder, "I have to APPROVE her mate. And I need a mate myself." The King and Queen playfully roll their eyes.

"Alright then," said Zazu.

"Wait!" angrily yelled Binti. "SHE can come and I can't? I need a mate too!"

Amira put her shoulders on her daughter.

"Now, Binti," she said. "You KNOW it's a tradition for the queen-to-be to get married first out of the family."

"Yeah, but I've been begging her all week for me to come!" said Binti with her wings crossed.

"C'mon, Zuri," whispered Furaha with her wings on her best friend's shoulders. "Let her come."

"Fine," grumbled Nzuri, rolling her eyes. She then walked to her sister.

"Wanna come?" grumbled Nzuri, once again rolling her eyes.

"YES!" gasped Binti, immediately turning her mood to happiness. "But, you didn't had to invite me!" She snorted before doing her hair. Zazu rolled his eyes and lead the 3 girls out.

"Now, Zuri." said Zazu. "Today, you're finding your mate and life-time partner. The male of your dreams. However, it's more than finding the 'one'. You're looking for a KING."

"Yes, Daddy," said Nzuri, walking.

"So," said Zazu. "He must have a good heart."

"Yes, Daddy." said Nzuri.

"And smarts."

"Yes." she said, annoyed.

"Wisdom." added Amira.

"Yes," said Nzuri, getting more annoyed.

"Respect for his species."

"YES!"

"And nobility…" said Zazu.

"YES! YES! YES!" said Nzuri, stopping him. Zazu opened his beak to speak, but Nzuri closed his beak.

"Yes, Daddy!" said Nzuri. "But, let's not forget what I WANT."

"And that is?" said Zazu, annoyed.

"Good looks," started Nzuri. "Good abs, muscles, funny, sweet, caring, a good singer, romantic, great hair, great eyes."

"Oh my gosh!" said Zazu, covering his ears. "You DON'T get this!"

Nzuri stopped.

"You're looking for a KING!" said Zazu, firmly taking her wings. "Not the next male pop star! A RESPONSBILE king!"

"Daddy!" angrily said Nzuri, taking the wings off. "I know! But, he's MY permanent mate. He needs to be a win-win for us. Geeze, why are you acting so angry and up-tight today?"

"Sweetheart, Nzuri's right!" said Amira, putting her wing on his shoulder. "You're acting so weird and out of it. Trust our daughter! We raised her well." Zazu sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry." he said.

"But, be sure he has brown eyes!" said Amira, excitedly. "I LOVE brown eyes!"

"Uggggggggh!" He took his wings off his face and sighed.

"Okay, we're wasting time." he said. "Guards…" The girls immediately cried out in protest.

"What?" asked Zazu.

"Can we PLEASE not have guards?" asked Nzuri. "I'm 18 now! I'm about to be queen."

"But, you need guards."

"Yeah, but I'm not a little girl anymore!" Zazu widened his eyes in recognition. That hurt.

"Yeah, Daddy. You won't be here to protect us forever. Please, Daddy?" asked Binti. The 3 girls begged, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeee?" Zazu didn't say anything as he imagined the girls as chicks.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeee?" they pleaded once again, but only as chicks.

"Please, Daddy?" asked little Nzuri with her cute eyes, battering. Zazu sighed and crossed his wings.

"Very well, my dear." he grumbled.

"YES!" yelled the girls. "THANK YOU!"

"Thank you, Daddy!" said Nzuri, hugging him. "I love you."

"You're only saying that because you got what you want," he grumbled, not looking at her.

"But, I mean it though," she said, kissing her on the cheek. Zazu smiled at his daughter.

"You know the rules?" he asked.

"Don't leave the kingdom. Fly over the land to check to see if it's safe. If you see any predators or suspicious hornbills, fly home and report it to the nearest guard." she recited with one finger up in the air.

"Ahhhh, that's my girl." said Zazu, patting her hair. "Give me a good son-in-law."

"I will!" she said, hugging Amira. The 3 girls flew off.

"Well, there they go." sadly said Zazu. "All grown up. Flying to find mates. I thought this day would never come."

"Good job, Zazu." said Amira. He sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," sadly said Zazu.

"I meant with the kids." said Amira, taking her husband's wing. "We did a great job." Zazu smiled.

"You too, my love." said Zazu. "That's because they have the best mother."

"And a wonderful, protective father." said Amira, lifting her foot up and her wings on his shoulder. "You know, I see a lot of you in Nzuri. She has your headstrongness and determination."

"You really think so?" asked Zazu. She nodded.

Zazu sighed and flew to his room. Amira watched him, worried.


	4. Chapter 3: Never Grow Up

"**Your little hands wrapped around my finger & it's so quiet in the world tonight.**

**Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming so I tuck you in, turn on your favorite nightlight on. **

**To you, everything's funny. You got nothing to regret. I'd give all I have, honey, if you could stay like that. **

**Darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, just stay this little.**

** Darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, it can stay this simple.**

**I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart, no one will desert you. Just try to never grow grow up."**

**-Taylor Swift, Never Grow Up.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Zazu sat on the nest and sighed. He can't believe that his chicks are growing up. It seemed like yesterday that they hatched, and now his babies are teenagers. Zazu fought back tears and grabbed a photo frame set. The photos were each Nzuri, Blue, and Binti's first photos ever. It was the day they hatched. Zazu smiled as he remembered one of the best days of his life.

* * *

_Zazu never flew so fast in his life. Today was the due date of his chicks. However, his stupid assistant, Gopher made him come. Kiara was giving birth to her cub, and the majordomo must come and assist the labor. But, Zazu protested because he doesn't want to miss the hatching for any reason at all. But, Gopher told Zazu that it was a requirement, and Amira, heartfully, understood and let Zazu go. Zazu finally agreed if only Gopher watches Amira and to get him if the hatching begins. But, the hatching has begun right as Kiara started to push out her cub! Now, Zazu is flying so fast._

"_If I miss ONE hatching because of that stupid gopher," thought Zazu as he was flying. Finally, he got to the tree._

"_Zazu, is that you?" gasped Amira loudly._

"_Yes!" he said, running to her._

"_HURRY! Our first hatched is almost out!"_

_Zazu stopped and saw an egg with many cracks. Finally, he saw a set of little hornbill feet._

"_Oh my gosh!" squealed Amira as Zazu started to feel overjoyed, but scared. Finally, the whole egg cracked. It revealed a beautiful, featherless chick. The little chick stood up wobbly and shook off the shell pieces. The fear in Zazu was replaced with awe._

"_Zazu," said Amira with tears in her eyes. "We have a daughter. A beautiful girl!" As soon as she said that, the little girl turned around to face her mother. _

"_A girl…" whispered Zazu as she turned around. "It's a girl." Amira lay on her stomach to look at her daughter._

"_Yes, sweetheart," said Amira as her daughter, curiously stared at her. "I'm your mommy. We have been waiting 4 months for you." The little chick then fell on her bottom, trying to walk to this strange lady, and started to cry._

"_Awww," she laughed. "Come here you." Amira picked her up and she stopped crying. The little chick immediately cuddled in her mother's wings. Zazu stood there, taken away with his little girl._

"_Oh, Amira," said Zazu with tears in his eyes. "She's so beautiful. She looks just like you." Zazu rubbed his daughter's cheeks with his finger._

"_She has your purple feathers," he said as the chick looked at him. "And your blue eyes." Amira looked at the other eggs, which hadn't starting hatching._

"_Would you like to hold her, Daddy?" she asked, noticing that there's time left._

_Zazu immediately nodded, beaming with happiness._

"_Sweetheart, there's someone I would like you to meet." whispered Amira to the chick who was staring at her daddy. She gave Zazu the girl and he held her gently with care._

"_Oh my gosh," he whispered to Amira with tears in his eyes, then he looked at a curious chick._

"_Hello there, my darling." he whispered to his daughter, who perked up. "I'm your daddy." She wrapped her little finger onto Zazu's. "You're so sweet. I'll teach you everything you need to know. To fly, to get food, to talk, and to be the next majordomo…or the next queen." The chick let a huge yawn. The proud parents giggled._

"_Oh, yes. You're tired." he laughed. He looked at Amira._

"_Ami, she's so beautiful!" he said to Amira. "I have the perfect name for her." Amira grinned. _

"_What is it?" _

"_Nzuri. It means good or beautiful. And she's both."_

"_I love it."_

"_Did you hear that, sweetheart?" asked Zazu to Nzuri, holding her finger tight. "Your name is Nzuri." Nzuri gave her parents a huge smile._

"_I think she loves it." said Amira. Zazu giggled and gave her her first kiss. Then, Amira gasped. "Zazu! Look!" They turned around to see a second egg, nearly finishing hatching. They saw little wings and feet._

"_Nzuri, you're a big sister!" whispered Zazu. Popped out was another girl. She had white on her cheeks and a huge curl in her hair._

"_Another daughter," said Amira, getting on her stomach as she watched the little chick clean herself up._

"_You have a little sister, Zuri," whispered Zazu, bouncing her up and down._

"_Hello there." Amira whispered. The white chick turned around and saw her beautiful mother, smiling at her. The chick giggled and crawled to Amira._

"_Oh my gosh!" gasped Amira. "She's crawling already." The chick snuggled in her wings, smiling._

"_You're the most cheerful little thing I have ever seen!" said Amira, giggling as her newest daughter blushed at her beauty and grace. "And look at your big curl!" She played with her curl. "May I name this one?" Zazu nodded._

"_She's such a young lady. I want to name her Binti."_

"_Ahhh, that's perfect!" said Zazu, trading chicks. "Let me see my baby." Binti once again cuddled._

"_Hello, Binti." said a beaming Zazu. "I'm your daddy." He stroked her neck and she started to laugh. _

"_You're just like your mommy," said Zazu, laughing and looked at Amira, "She is. She also has your looks and your personality." _

"_But, I see your face and feathers in her too."_

_Then, they heard a crack. Before they knew it, a baby boy found himself out of the egg._

"_A son!" said Zazu, excitedly as he took both girls. "I have a son." However, his loud voice scared the poor boy. The baby crawled to the wall and curled himself into a ball. Amira and Zazu looked at each other nervously, worried that he has a psychological problem._

"_Oh, sweetie, no!" gasped Amira in a soothing voice. The boy immediately turned around. "Your daddy and I have waited for you for a long time." The boy blushed at her beauty and crawled to her._

"_You're so adorable," she giggled and gasped at something. _

"_Zazu! He looks exactly look you! He has your face and blue feathers. Look at him!"_

"_Yes, but he has your blue eyes." He once again traded babies._

"_I have a son," whispered Zazu with pride in his face. "You're my boy." He kissed his face as the boy smiled._

"_I'm thinking of Thamni or Tamu." said Amira._

"_I have another good one," said Zazu, embarrassed. "But, it's stupid." _

"_What? You can tell me!" _

"_Well, he is all-blue. My blue feathers, your blue eyes. I'm thinking of…Blue." Amira gasped._

"_Baby Blue! YES!" she said. "Perfect! Nzuri, Binti, and Blue!" The 3 chicks looked at each other with curiosity. _

"_Look, Zazu." she whispered. The three smiled and giggled at each other._

"_They love each other!" said Zazu as Amira put her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head._

"_2 daughters and 1 son," she said as the chicks tweeted at each other. "They're perfect!"_

_The sun started to rise up as they heard, "NAAAAAAANNNNTS! INGONYMA!"_

_The two gasped._

"_Oh my! The cub has been born!" said Amira, excitedly._

"_Yeah, right when I'm beginning to enjoy my chicks," grumbled Zazu, knowing that being at the presentation of the king's cub is a requirement._

"_Well, how about the chicks come with us?" asked Amira._

"_How can we do that?" asked Zazu. Amira smiled as she picked up Binti and Blue with her mouth._

_Zazu smiled, "How would you chicks like to see the world and a royal celebration? And meet a lion?" The chicks babbled excitedly._

* * *

Zazu put the picture frame down and picked another one up. It was Zazu, dancing with the girls, wearing their pretty dresses at the wedding/coronation reception.

* * *

"_There are my little princesses…and prince." said Zazu, looking down under a table. He couldn't go on his stomach because of the injuries from yesterday._

"_Hi, Daddy!" said the kids with a beak full of cake._

"_Blue, Mommy wants to dance with you," said Zazu. "And I want to dance with my girls. Do it for everyone." Everyone immediately crawled under the table, excited to dance with their parents._

* * *

Zazu's eyes were filled with tears as he remembered twirling the girls. That's one of his favorite memories of them as little kids. Zazu sighed. What would he give for them to be that little and innocent again?

"So, that's what this is about!" said a voice. Zazu was startled and yelled. But, he calmed down once he noticed his wife with 2 cups of tea.

"I got you your favorite tea: caramel, to loosen you up." said Amira, giving him his tea.

"Thanks, love." said Zazu, exchanging the picture frame for a cup of tea.

"So, this is why you're so snappy to Zuri today!" said Amira, looking at the photo, "because she's not little anymore." Zazu, nervously, gagged at his tea.

"Amira, please." snapped Zazu. "It's a part of…" Zazu stopped speaking when Amira gave him her "I'm not stupid" smirk on her face. Zazu sighed and put his wings on his face.

"I know, Zazu." said Amira, stroking his back with tears in her eyes. "I'm sad they're all grown up too. I want Nzuri…and Blue and Binti too to be little again. They were the best days of my life!"

"They were so sweet," said Zazu, crying. "And cute. And needy of us. They always wanted us. I miss them snuggling with me. And playing superheroes with Blue. And having tea parties with Binti. And queen lessons with Nzuri." Then, he gasped and cried harder.

"SHE'S BECOMING QUEEN SOOOOOOOON! ABD GETTING MARRIED NEXT FRIDAY!" he wailed. Amira giggled.

"Relax, darling." she said. "You know why?"

"Why?" he sniffed.

"Because in a few months…we're going to have grandkids! And we will relive those memories with them." said Amira.

Zazu smiled and wiped away a tear, "You know …you're right." Then, Amira sipped her tea and gave him a flirty look on her face and put her wings on his neck.

"You know, darling." she said, saucily, "we don't have to wait for a few months. Why wait for a few months when we can wait for four months? We're still pretty young and we do miss having a baby here." Zazu chuckled and got up as Amira tried to leaned on him to kiss him.

"No!" he chuckled as Amira fell off the nest.

"What? Why?" asked Amira, whining. "You were going off about them growing up."

"4 reasons, my turtledove," said Zazu. "Number one: We have enough kids. Number two: They're nearly all-grown up. Number 3: We're middle-aged."

"Bah, nonsense, sweetheart!" said Amira.

"Honey, I see a tiny bit of gray hair on you!" said Zazu, plucking a hair out. Amira gasped.

"It's not gray, it's white hair!" she said, taking the hair away and patting her "white" hair.

"Amira, you have purple hair, not white. Despite your white feathers."

"You don't have to remind me!" grumbled Amira. Zazu rolled his eyes playfully.

"And number 4," he said. "You, my dear, were a complete wreck when you were pregnant!" Amira gasped.

"Well, excuse me for being a woman!" she said to a laughing Zazu as they left the room. "It's not my fault that I had food cravings, mood swings, morning sickness, and my feathers were shedding!"


	5. Chapter 4: The Search: Part 1

**NFTA-Hey guys! So I really hope you're enjoying this so far! So, 3 quick things:**

**I'm sorry for not updating. I have rehearsal tomorrow and Friday, then I'm going to see The Hunter Games with my friends on Friday. So, plan to have Chapter 5 come out Saturday. **

**Translations: Furaha=Joy because of her sassy nature, Abla=Wild rose because of hr sweetness and beauty.**

**For the ultimate experience, have Rapunzel's voice read Nzuri's lines, Lea Michele's voice read Binti's lines and Raven Symone read Furaha's lines XD I thought about their voices. Nzuri is actually a mix of Ariel, Rapunzel, Belle, and Jasmine. She has Ariel's adventorus, free-spirited nature, Rapunzel's cuteness, Jasmine's feistness and that she wants to "marry for love", and Belle because…well, you'll see later on ;)**

**Enjoy! An important character might come the next chapter, let's see how it goes! I'm sorry that it's short and rushed and there's a lot of mistakes; I wanted to add this chapter ASAP to notify why this won't be updated in a while. And I need to go to bed.  
**

* * *

**Meanwhile, during the last chapter….**

"Oh, I'm so excited!" said Nzuri, flying to the local waterhole. "There are tons of cute guys here. One of them must be the one!"

"Well, Nzuri…" sighed Furaha. "You had 3 boyfriends. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, Furaha," said Nzuri, checking the area out. "I'm determined to find my king." She landed once she realized it's safe. She sighed and looked down, "If I don't, Mom and Daddy will pick my husband."

"What?" gasped Furaha. "You mean after they went through a few months ago, they might put you in an arranged marriage anyway?"

"They wanted to overturn it," said Nzuri, "but they won't let them."

"Don't worry, sis." said Binti. "There are 10 males in Birdistan available. And there are 3 of us. We'll find some guys."

"Yeah," said Nzuri as they walked to the waterhole. "But, then I have to check out these snotty princes in a couple of hours. And Daddy said that there's a surprise for me when we get back."

"So, today will hopefully be worth it," said Furaha. They walked to the waterhole and saw 8 males. Some were good-looking, some were not. They, right away, ran to Nzuri.

"MARRY ME!/YOU'RE PRETTY!/PICK ME!/I WANNA GO FIRST!" they yelled.

"HEYYYY!" screamed Furaha. They immediately hushed.

"Okay, you guys." she said, "Follow us. Make a line. And we'll interview you." They did what she said. Nzuri sat on a big rock.

"Okay, first!" screamed Binti. The first hornbill was attractive and was yellow and orange.

"Hello there," said Nzuri. "What's your name?"

"Idi." said the hornbill, giving her a beautiful flower.

"Oh, that's so sweet," said Nzuri, happily. "So, what….?" She put down the flower and saw a gross sight. He was picking his nose, looking at the booger, and eating it! Poor Idi looked up to see three, grossed girls.

"Do not judge, do not judge!" thought Nzuri.

"Okay, so Idi…" started Nzuri, reading from a list that a guard gave her (She allowed guards to watch her…from a distance for protection, not bodyguards) from her father. "Question…?" She looked up and saw Idi pick his nose again!

"Honey, are you done yet?" sarcastically asked Furaha.

"No, I almost got another one!" he said.

"Ewww!" cried the girls.

"I'm sorry," said Nzuri, trying to be polite as possible. "But…I don't think it will work out."

"Huh?" asked Idi, with his finger in his nostril.

"NEXT!" yelled Furaha, throwing a peddle at him.

"It's only 1 guy," said Binti, sweetly put her wing on her sister's wing. "There are plenty of guys left."

"Yeah, 8 guys," said Nzuri, nervously. "Minus my 3 boyfriends and…Nose-picker boy."

Then, a handsome red and black hornbill with gorgeous yellow hair was next. His name was Imara. Binti and Furaha were smitten by him, Nzuri was at first, but recognized how ignorant he was. All he talked about was himself…and his achievements.

"Yeah," boasted Imara, throwing a football. "After I won the football championship for my high school, 2 cheerleaders called me! Then, Maycee from _Nile Shore_ asked me out when my family and I went to the Nile River for vacation. I was on the news for a week. Literally."

"Wow," said Furaha and Binti, drooling over him. Nzuri rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so are you in school?" asked Nzuri, looking at the list.

"Well, I was going to the University for Egypt," said Imara, "because of a football scholarship and the awesome weather there. But, hey! I would like to be a king much better." He stroked Nzuri's chin.

"Okay, listen!" said Nzuri, gently grabbed his wing off her chin. "You're hot and athletic. Plus, you have gorgeous, brown eyes. That's my type. But, you are rude and ignorant. So, sorry." He rolled his eyes at her, disgusted.

"But, call me!" gasped Furaha, giving him her number.

"And you can date the OTHER princess!" said Binti, winking at him. Nzuri hit her face in disgustment.

"HELLO, MY LOVE!" said the next one with a creepy, weird accent. The girls looked at them and yelled a little at his appearance. He was black and white and half of his teeth were missing!

"Oh, hi…" said Nzuri, timidly as he gave her a wilted flower.

"Hey, why did you give her a…?" started Furaha.

"Let me get to know him better." said Nzuri.

"Ah, you're a great vision of beauty," said the strange hornbill. "In fact, I've killed 9 bees, framed them on my wall, and named them ALL after you."

"Oh…really?" asked Nzuri, trying to sound flattered.

"I have them here!" said the hornbill. "Let me…"

"NO!" screamed the girls.

"I mean, no thanks…" said Nzuri.

"So, you like to collect dead bees, huh?" asked Binti.

"I like to collect dead EVERYTHING!" said the strange hornbill.

"Oh?" asked Nzuri, quite terrified.

"And name them…"

"NEXT!" screamed Furaha. The hornbill was so stubborn that they had to get guards!

"YOU BELONG TO ME!" he yelled out to Nzuri as he was carried out.

Nzuri sighed. There are already 3 guys and this is not going well at all…


	6. Chapter 5: A Childhood Friend

Chapter 5

A mother hornbill and her son finally arrived to Birdistan after a couple hour-flight (it takes a day or 2 by walk). Her son was very handsome and was around Nzuri's age. He was mainly red, but had a lot of blue and white on him. The white was outlined by black, and the son had gorgeous, brown eyes.

"Can you believe it, Haki?" asked his mother, Hiba who had blue feathers. "You're finally seeing Nzuri again! We hadn't seen her since she left Pride Rock." Haki smiled.

"Yeah, it's about time that we see her again!" said Haki, looking at her new home.

"I know, Haki." sighed Hiba, moving her wings from his shoulders to his wings. "But, everything got so busy because of the divorce and finalizing everything with your sisters and brother that we didn't had time to see her." Haki sighed, and then smiled.

"I can't believe that she's a princess," said Haki, changing the subject.

"Me neither, sweetheart." said Hiba. "A few months can really change everything with a chick." They started to walk to the tree.

"Oh by the way, hun." said Hiba as they walked. "Unlike your siblings, you still hadn't find a mate yet. So, I'm thinking…"

"Mom!" snapped Haki. "We're just friends."

"Yes, honey," said Hiba through her teeth. "But, you have grown up, so your feelings of a girl can change."

"Mom, stop it!" groaned Haki. "I told you! I'm trying, but I can't find the one yet!"

"Well, hurry! I wanted more grandkids in second's flat." Haki rolled his eyes.

A guard came up to them.

"Ah, you must be Haki, Princess Nzuri's childhood friend?" he asked.

"Yup," said Haki. "I am."

"Well, you must be very tired." said the guard. "You had such a long trip! Come with me to the big tree. The King and Queen are going to be very happy to see you! Her Majesty was rambling all morning long about you. This will be a very good pre-wedding gift for the princess indeed!"

"Pre-wedding?" asked Haki. "She's getting married?"

"Next Friday," said the guard. "It's the final step of getting ready to be queen."

"You mean there's no chance for her and my son to get married?" groaned Hiba.

"Mom!" groaned Haki quietly.

"Actually, she hasn't found anyone yet," said the guard. "She's being quite stubborn and picky about finding one."

"Ahhhh, just like Zazu!" said Hiba. The guard laughed, "Yup. She's just like him!"

* * *

The guard led Hiba and Haki to the tree.

"Your Majesties," said the guard. "Your guests are here!" Amira ran outside and the 2 ladies screamed in delight when they saw each other.

"Oh, Hiba! I miss you so much," said Amira, hugging her tightly.

"Amira!" said Hiba, moving her wings up and down at her, "Look at you! You're a QUEEN! I can't believe that my best friend was a princess!"

"Shocked, aren't you?"

"YES!"

"Hi, Hiba." said Zazu, hugging her. "It has been a while!"

"Zazu, how are you?" asked Hiba before curtsying to him. "Your Majesty?" she asked, playfully. The two laughed.

"Mom, I want to say hi to her parents," said Haki, tapping her by the shoulder.

"Oh yes, of course!" said Hiba, embarrassed. "Sorry, sweetie!" Haki bowed to them.

"Hello, your Majesties!" he said, bowing to them.

"Haki, darling!" said Amira, putting her wings on his shoulders. "You don't need to do the formal trash. You're friends with us, so don't worry about it!"

"My, Haki!" said Zazu. "You have grown-up so much! It seems like yesterday that you and Amira were chicks, playing together…pulling pranks on me." Haki laughed.

"Awwww, you remember the pranks!" said Haki, touched.

"How can't I?" asked Zazu, almost bitterly. "One of them made me sprain my wing." He laughed.

"Ahhh, good times, sir!" said Haki.

"You two were just like Simba and Nala." said Zazu, "And speaking of Nzuri," he peaked at the sky to look for his daughter, "there she is!" Haki turned around. Zazu and Amira walked away from their guests to approach their daughters and Furaha.

"Awww, don't worry, girl." said Furaha, flying. "There may not be any good guys in Birdistan, but there are princes coming today. PRINCES!"

"Yeah, maybe." grumbled Nzuri.

The girls lowered to land on the tree. Haki froze when he saw the all-grown up Nzuri. He hadn't seen such beauty in his life.

"Ah, welcome back, my dear." said Zazu, hugging her before noticing her sad face. "No luck?" She sighed.

"The best one we found was a guy who attempted to cheat on his girlfriend with me. He was everything I wanted until his girlfriend yelled, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?'"

"Well, the princes are coming in a couple of hours, so don't give up hope." said Zazu with his wings on her shoulders. Nzuri sighed.

"They'll be all snooty," she argued.

"Well, you don't know that, dear." said Amira. "Plus, our surprise will cheer you up."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that!" said Nzuri, perking up. "What is it?"

"Well, how about you look at him yourself?" asked Amira, pointing to Haki. Nzuri gasped when she saw Haki.

"HAKI?" she asked, happily.

"Nzuri…" he said, nervously, "Hi! You actually remember me?" Nzuri giggled and hugged him.

"How can I forget about you?" said Nzuri, as she was hugging a blushing Haki. "You were my childhood!"

"I was?" he gasped, flattered at that comment.

"Of course, you were my best friend! We would always hang out and pull pranks on birds. Especially Dad." Zazu smiled at this. Nzuri eyed him up and down.

"It's so amazing to see you again!" said Nzuri, putting her wing on his shoulder. "You hadn't changed at all!"

"You have." said Haki. He widened his eyes over how rude it sounded.

"Oh, because I'm a princess now, right?" asked Nzuri as she stroked her hair, thinking that's what he meant.

"Well…" said Haki, nervously, looking at her beauty closely, "not only because of that. You're physically different." He again gasped after saying that.

"Really? I think I look the same. Yes, my hair's bigger and my body is not a little kid body anymore, but I think I'm the same." said Nzuri, looking at herself.

"Yeah," said Haki, sweating, "but, now you're…uhhhhhh…." He looked at his mother, who was mouthing words to say to her.

"Uhhhhh…" continued Haki as his eyes turned to Zazu and Amira. Zazu knew what was going on and he wiggled his eyebrows at him as Amira, who also knew what was going on, winked at him.

"Are you okay, Haki?" asked Nzuri, who looked really nervous.

"Sorry, I'm looking for the word to describe your present looks," said Haki. "And I found the word."

"What?" asked Nzuri, nervously.

"You look great! You have grew up so much." blurted out Haki before covering his beak, embarrassed. Hiba gave him a wings-up and Zazu mouthed "Good save".

"Wow, thank you." said Nzuri, blushing. "You don't look half bad either." Zazu, Amira, and Hiba looked each other, excited about what's going on.

"Hey, darling," said Zazu. "You know, the princes won't be here for a while. So, maybe you can take Haki on a tour of the kingdom."

"Okay, Daddy." willingly said Nzuri, not realizing that she's falling in love. "Good idea! What do you think, Haki? Or we could hang in my room, so you could rest."

"Yeah, I would like a tour. The kingdom looks beautiful!" said Haki.

"Be back in 2 hours," warned Amira. "The princes will be arriving by that time."

"Oh, yes…of course." said Nzuri, sadly.

"You know what?" asked Zazu. "ROMANTIC hotspots are getting really popular these days, especially that new restaurant that just opened. So, you two turtle…friends could go there for lunch!"

"Okay," agreed the two.

"A brief tour, then lunch?" asked Nzuri.

"Let's do it!" said Haki. After introducing Haki to Furaha and saying hi to Binti, they took off with Nzuri's bodyguards.

Amira and Hiba squealed at each other like teenagers, hold each other's wings and jumped. "WE'RE GOING TO BE IN-LAWS!" they yelled.


	7. Chapter 6: The Lunch Date

**NFTA-I enjoyed making this chapter! It was the sweetest one that I have ever made. Haki is so cute! :] **

**Oh, by the way, in two chapters, a certain someone comes back to have his revenge ;) DUN! DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! **

**Enjoy and review, review, review! **

* * *

Chapter 6

"So, how do you like the kingdom?" asked Nzuri as they got to the restaurant, ending the tour. Haki, holding something behind his back, immediately stopped daydreaming and responded with an "Oh".

"It's very beautiful," said Haki. "Especially the place with the flowers."

"Yeah," said Nzuri, "my mom loved to take me there when I was a chick. Hey, what are you hiding there?"

"Oh, nothing!" said Haki, nervously. "It's nothing."

"Haki?" she said, playfully. "You're hiding something."

"Like I said, Nzuri." said Haki, moving his wings, accidentally revealing beautiful flowers. "It's nothing."

"Haki…are those for me?" said Nzuri, moved. Haki gasped.

"Yes, they are," he said, nervously as he gave them to her. "They're…a thank you gift."

"Aww, Haki!" said Nzuri. She sniffed them. "They're so beautiful!"

"Like you."

"What?"

"I said…I'm starved." Nzuri, blushing, smirked. She knew what he said.

"Same, let's go."

* * *

The host gasped when he saw Nzuri.

"Your Highness!" he said. "Wow, it's you!" She laughed.

"Yup. May I have a table for two please?" The host gasped again when he saw Haki.

"Did you find the one?" he asked. Nzuri was confused, and then saw Haki.

"Oh, oh no. He's a friend." she responded, not aware that she was going to hurt his feelings. Haki immediately was disappointed when he heard that and sighed. The host smirked.

"Uh-huh. Then, why are you holding those flowers?" he said.

"Oh, this is a thank-you gift." she said.

"Oh okay." said the host. "Follow me." He led them to the top of the tree.

"Don't worry, Haki." whispered a bodyguard as they were flying. "I think she likes you."

"You really think so?" he asked, full of hope.

"I saw her face after you claimed that you said that you were hungry. She was blushing. And she's smiling at you right now." Haki heard a gasp and caught her, turning her head around. They finally got to the top of the tree.

"So, my name is Amiri." said the host, giving them menus. "And I'm going to be your waiter this late morning." And may I just say that it's an honor to serve you, your Highness?"

"Thank you, Amiri." said Nzuri. "It's a delight to be here. I heard that this place is wonderful."

"And you're the first celebrity to be here." said Amiri.

"Really? That's awesome." Amiri gasped, realizing he hasn't offered them anything yet.

"I'm so sorry, I'm too star struck. May I offer you two drinks?"

"Water please!" said Haki and Nzuri at the same time.

"2 cups of water, coming up!" said Amiri, leaving the room.

"So, I heard that you were trying to looking for your mate this morning?" grumbled Amiri, still hurt about Nzuri's comment. Nzuri chuckled at the thought of the mates.

"Oh, don't get me started on how bad they were!" she said.

"How were they bad?" he asked. Nzuri started to laugh.

"Okay, one won't stop picking his nose."

"Oh, ewww!"

"Do you remember Furaha, my friend that you met today?"

"Yeah?"

"One of the guys was her little brother."

"Awww, that's cute."

"Yup. It was. And the worse one of all was…oh gosh!" She started to laugh.

"Oh my gosh. What?"

"The third guy…oh my gosh. The CREEPIEST guy ever." The two laughed.

"He has dead things and names them ALL after ME!" Haki face palmed and laughed in his wing.

"Oh my gosh." he said, laughing.

"Furaha HAD to wrestle him AND called the guards for him to leave." They both laughed.

* * *

"It's such a honor, your Highness," said the chief as Amiri gave them their main dish, "to be the first to try out our new dish: Spaghetti for Two."

"No problem," said Nzuri. "I LOVE spaghetti!"

"Bon appetite!" said the chief. "I will leave you two turtledoves alone." He and Amiri flew away. Haki and Nzuri didn't talk a couple of minutes to enjoy their lunch.

"Hey, Zuri." said Haki. Nzuri looked at him. "Can you do this?" Haki grabbed a worm and sucked it in.

"Can YOU do this?" asked Nzuri. She grabbed two worms and sucked them in.

"Hmmmmm, impressive!" said Haki. He grabbed three worms.

"Oh no! You didn't!" yelled Nzuri.

"Yes, baby!" said Haki, putting his feet up, leaning his chair, and putting his wings on the back of his head. "I did!" Nzuri smirked and grabbed 4 worms.

"Oh, I dare you!" said Haki, who stopped leaning.

"Be careful, Princess!" warned a bodyguard. "I don't want you to choke."

Before they knew it, the lunch became a competition.

"You know, Haki?" said Nzuri after swallowing one. "Spaghetti is my favorite food because of a special reason."

"Really, why?" asked Haki.

"My parents had their first kiss on their first date while eating spaghetti."

"How could they do that?"

"Well…" Nzuri grabbed the largest worm of their spaghetti. "They had each end of the worm in their beaks." Nzuri put one end in her beak. "Now, grab the other part." Haki grabbed the other end.

"They were distracted by my two friends, Timon and Pumbaa playing this love song, right?" said Nzuri with the worm in her teeth. "So, they were sucking the worm and they got closer. Come closer." Haki sucked the worm and came closer to Nzuri.

"So, they got closer…" The two got closer.

"And closer…" The two got even closer.

"Until…" Finally, Nzuri and Blue's beaks were meeting and the two had a big kiss! Nzuri and Haki gasped in recongizition and pulled away from each other, embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" gasped Nzuri. "I had no idea…"

"It's okay, it's okay!" said Haki, brushing himself. "It's no big deal." Nzuri looked at him and stared at him for a while.

"I didn't know that we would…you know." said Haki, embarrassed. He thought that she thought that he knew they were going to kiss.

"Oh, I know," said Nzuri. "It's just that…I never knew you had brown eyes. I love brown eyes." Haki knew what was going on.

"Did I mention that I love blue eyes?" asked Haki. "Especially yours." They got lost in each other's eyes, and then leaned to each other's beaks, pucker their lips...

"NZURI DURRAH FERUZI!" yelled an angry voice. The two snapped out of it immediately. It was Zazu.

"Daddy?" said Nzuri.

"The princes are here at the tree and you're STILL HERE!" said Zazu, angrily. Nzuri gasped.

"THE PRINCES!" she gasped. "It has been 2 hours already?"

"Yes! NOW, GO!" yelled Zazu. Nzuri and her bodyguards flew as fast as they can.

"Sir, I'm so sorry!" said Haki. "I should have kept time."

"Bah!" said Zazu, crossing his wings. "It's my careless daughter's fault! Don't worry about it."

"Careless?" said Haki, angrily. "She's not CARELESS! In fact, she's one of the most wonderful birds I've ever met. She's beautiful, sweet, funny, and fun. I have seen her only for a couple of hours after…whatever how long ago it was, and I already know that she's one!" Zazu widened his eyes, shocked and had a mad look on his face. Haki gasped for he yelled at a powerful king.

"Sire!" he said, getting on his knees, bowing to him and clinging on his feet. "I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me." To his surprise, Zazu gave him a loving smile and helped him get up.

"Wow, no boy has ever done that to my girl. Standing up for her like that, especially to her father and a KING, and saying such wonderful things about her," said Zazu, putting his wings on his shoulders. "And giving me such great respect."

"Thank you, Zazu." said Haki, smiling.

"You would be a wonderful husband to her, my boy. And she truly likes you. I know she does. I saw her movements. I saw the kisses. And may I just say that seeing the first one felt like meeting her mother for the first time."

"Yeah, she told me about that."

"Sire, you have to go with her daughter." said a guard.

"Oh yes," said Zazu. "Thank you." He turned around to face Haki. "I hope she chooses you over those snotty princes. It would be an honor to have you as my son-in-law." He winked at Haki and flew off. Haki sat on the table. He sniffed a flower, smiling at the thought of Nzuri.


	8. Chapter 7: The Search: Part 2

**NFTA-A few things really quick! I'm rushing to get this complete. I worked all day on this.**

**Prince Aidan is once again inspired by Prince Robert from the **_**Tangled**_** fan fiction, **_**All that Really Mattered.**_

**As you can tell from the end of the chapter, a certain *somebody* comes back next chapter to get his revenge. So excited to write it! But, that's nothing compared to what's going to happen in 4 chapters ;)**

**Name translations:**

**Aiden=After my cousin's kid :] Plus, his name is British.**

**Alfajiri=Dawn (didn't care)**

**Enzi=Power**

**Enjoy! The next chapter will be short…and dramatic, so it should come out tomorrow. If not tomorrow, Tuesday. I ONLY have rehearsal Wednesday, so this should be a good week for this story! Get ready for big drama coming up!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Do I really have to meet the princes, Daddy?" asked Nzuri, sadly as she flew home.

"Yes, Nzuri," said Zazu. "We have already made arrangements for them to come. And they are here."

"Okay."

"Why?" asked Zazu, slyly. "Do you like…Haki?" Nzuri glared at him.

"Daddy, of course not!" said Nzuri. Zazu smirked.

"Then, why did you kiss him?"

"Daddy, I was showing him how you two kissed with spaghetti."

"I'm not talking about that kiss." Nzuri gasped when she realized that they did nearly kiss for real. She was so lost in his eyes that she didn't even noticed!

"I…I…don't know."

"I think I know why," said Zazu, smiling.

"Daddy, I AM not in love with Haki! He's my friend. That'll be too weird." argued Nzuri.

"Funny," said Zazu. "That's the SAME exact thing that Simba and Nala said when they were cubs when I told them that they were betrothed."

"Daddy," said Nzuri, "listen! Haki may be one of the most handsome birds I've ever met. He may have great hair and a great smile, and beautiful, brown eyes. He may be sweet, cute, thoughtful…" Nzuri caught herself falling for him when she saw Zazu gave out a "You like him" smile.

"But," said Nzuri, snapping out of it, "I don't like him."

"Well, Haki likes you," said Zazu, smiling. "He said the most wonderful things about you."

"He did?" said Nzuri, unnoticeably perking up. "I mean I know he, obviously, likes me. But…what did he say about me?"

"He told me that…" started to say Zazu.

"Sire, you're home!" said a bodyguard. "Pay attention, so you won't get hurt."

"Oh, thank you," said Zazu, watching where he's going. "I'll tell you later, darling."

* * *

"I present to the three of you, my eldest daughter, Princess Nzuri." said Zazu. He took his princess by the wing to show her to the three princes. One had the same feather colors as Nzuri, but with a different pattern and red eyes. His name was Prince Alfajiri. Another was red and white and blue eyes. His name was Prince Aidan. The last one had golden and gray feathers with brown eyes. His name was Enzi. Enzri and Alfajiri bowed to her, obviously smitten by her beauty and grace, while Aidan cross his wings and glared at her.

"Prince Aidan," said Amira, politely. "Why aren't you bowing to my daughter?"

"I'm unimpressed by her," said Aidan in a snotty British accent.

"Excuse me?" said Nzuri and Zazu at the same time.

"First of all," said Aidan, walking up to her. "You're late. If you're a proper princess, you would be on time."

"I lost the track of time!" said Nzuri. "I was with my friend."

"And careless too, I see." said Aidan, raising his head up in the air.

"Excuse me!" said Zazu, angrily. "You have no right to judge my daughter when you rather have a rude, prideful personality."

"And another thing," said Aidan, eyeing her up and down. "I am disappointed in her appearance. Her mother is quite beautiful and her father has nice feathers. But, these two feather colors are quite hideous together and ruins her for me!" The three gasped in offense.

"I've seen way better feathers than this!" said Aidan.

"Hey!" said Enzi. "I think they're quite beautiful together!" Enzi smiled at the princess and winked at her. She blushed.

"Yeah! You have no right to treat her like way!" said Alfajiri, "I think she's gorgeous!"

"Pfffft!" said Aidan, rolling his eyes at Alfajiri. "Please, that's easy for you to say. She could be your twin!" He turned around to the angry Royal Family. "I am leaving, your Majesties. I'm quite disappointed from a powerful family. I especially expected more from a beautiful queen. Come on, Edward," he said with his head up. "We have a long way to England." He took one last look at Nzuri as his servant followed him, made a snobby hump, and left. Nzuri bit her lip to not cry.

"Your Highness, I'm about so sorry about his behavior," said Enzi, holding her wing and rubbing his wing on it. "I think you're one of the most beautiful birds I've ever seen." He kissed her wing, pasionally.

"Oh wow," giggled Nzuri, blushing as he kissed it. "It's an honor for someone like you saying that." Alfajiri tapped on his shoulder.

"May I have a glimpse of her, please?" he asked.

"Oh, yes." said Enzi. He gave him her wing and bowed to him.

"Quite polite," whispered Amira to Zazu. "And good-looking and charming. Plus, he has brown eyes. I like him already." Zazu did too, but he was still more impressed by Haki.

"Yes, I'm impressed by Prince Enzi, but I saw someone better today." whispered Zazu.

"Your Highness," said Alfajiri, kneeling before her. "I have traveled for 2 hours for you. You were certainly worth it." He kissed her wing strongly and forcefully.

"Oh, thank you, your Highness." said Nzuri. "That's very kind." He stood up and pulled Nzuri to him closely and tightly.

"Your Majesties," said Alfajiri. "Will you give me the honor of being the first out of three…two to have some alone time with your daughter?"

"Your Highness," said Nzuri, suffocating with her red face. "I can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Princess," said Alfajiri, loosing up. She caught her breath.

"Thank you," she whispered, catching her breath.

"You won't mind, will you, dear?" asked Nzuri to Enzi.

"No, not at all," said Enzi. "In fact, I want to get to know you two better, your Majesties."

"Oh!" gasped Amira. "That's so charming! I like you already!" She shooed Alfajiri and Nzuri away.

"Go on, you two," she said.

"Come, my princess," said Alfajiri, wrapping her wing on his and stroking it.

"Hey, this is not so bad," she thought. "Even though Aidan was a pompous snob."

* * *

"So, you're from Ethiopia?" asked Nzuri as she drank her lemon tea.

"Mmm, Princess," said Alfajiri. "This tea is delightful."

"Thank you," said Nzuri. "Did you know that we have the finest chefs in Africa?"

"I can tell," said Alfajiri, putting his tea down. "You know how?"

"How?" asked Nzuri.

"You have the finest princess in Africa." he said, moving next to her.

"You're so sweet," said Nzuri. Alfajiri started to kiss her wing, again. She chuckled.

"I see that you like kissing wings?" she asked, politely.

"Only for such beautiful females," he said. Then, he continued. Nzuri chuckled again in nervousness.

"Okay," she chuckled nervously as he moved farther up in her wing. "That's enough."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nzuri," said Alfajiri.

"It's okay," she giggled. "Now, tell me about yourself." She put her wings under her chin in interest.

"Well," said Alfajiri. "I like reading, archery, warthog riding…"

"Wait," said Nzuri. "There's warthog riding?"

"You never heard of it?" asked Alfajiri, shocked.

"No," said Nzuri. "Well, I actually know a warthog and used to ride him as a chick. But, I had no idea that's a sport! He was a childhood friend of mine. I hadn't seen him in a couple of months." She sighed sadly. "I miss them all."

"Wait a minute," gasped Alfajiri. "You're friends with the lion king, aren't you?"

"Yes!" said Nzuri. "Malki and Shuja were my best friends. I had the biggest crush on Shuja." She laughed. "The poor cub was so polite to me, despite the crush. Poor guy." She laughed again.

"So, you're a flirt?" asked the prince.

"Well, sometimes," she said. "Not as much as when I was as a chick."

"You surely, with your beauty, had a ton of boyfriends, yes?"

"Well…" said Nzuri, looking uncomfortable. "Just 3."

"Wow," said Alfajiri, shocked. "I had 7 girlfriends and dated 11 of the finest maidens in my kingdom."

"Oh?" asked Nzuri.

* * *

After an half and hour, it was Alfajiri's time to stop talking.

"Then, I dumped her because I was really tired of her cancelling me because of her play rehearsals," Zazu heard Alfajiri say as they made their way to the hole.

"Oh, really?" said a bored Nzuri. He saw her with her chin on her wing.

"Your Highness," said Zazu, entering the room with Amira and Enzi, "it's time for Enzi to be with Nzuri."

"Oh?" said Alfajiri, putting his cup down. "We were just warming up."

"Yeah," said Nzuri, grumbling out loud. "On your 7th girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" asked Alfajiri, offended.

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Nzuri. "It's just that this won't work out. I'm sure you're a nice guy, but it's just that the way how you treat your girlfriends is just rude and arrogant." Alfajiri rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you though," he said, bowing to her and kissing her wing again.

"Thank you," said Nzuri, curtsying to him.

"Thank you, Sire," said Alfajiri bowing to them.

"Thank you for being a good sport," said Zazu, shaking his wing.

"Have a safe trip home, Alfajiri," said Amira, curtsying to him. Alfajiri kissed her wing and flew off.

"Hello, your Highness," said Enzi, bowing to him.

"We talked to Enzi," said Zazu, "and he would be a good husband. Such a polite, young hornbill."

"And a good catch, too." winked Amira.

"Have fun, you two." said Zazu as they left the room.

* * *

For the rest of the half and hour, all Zazu and Amira heard from below of their bedroom was laughter.

"This is a good sign," said Amira. "Enzi is such a good hornbill. Noble, funny, charismatic, charming, and he has a lot in common with our daughter. They both like to paint, play chess and croquet, outdoor activities, and read. They're perfect for each other."

"Yes," said Zazu, "But, I feel so bad for Haki."

"Why?" asked Amira, confused.

"He's in love with our daughter," said Zazu. "He told me how beautiful and wonderful she is, and how he knows she's the one." Amira sighed.

"That's so sweet," she said. "But, it looks like that Zuri is wooed by Enzi."

"Excuse me," said a familiar voice from outside. "May I speak to their Majesties?" Zazu and Amira looked at each other and gulped. How could they explain to poor Haki that Nzuri is in love with somebody else?

"Yes, Enzi!" said Zazu. "Do come in!" The guards let Haki in. He had bouquet of flowers.

"Hello, Zazu." said Enzi, bowing. "Hello, Amira."

"Hi, Enzi," said Zazu. "I see that you have flowers for Nzuri."

"Yes, sir." said Enzi, nervously. "I was wondering if Zuri hasn't found anyone and if you're alright with it, I can treat her to dinner."

"Absolutely, my boy." said Zazu. "Your mother, who's getting a tour of the kingdom from our son right now, and us are going to dinner, so yes."

"How is it looking for me?" asked Haki, rocking the flowers left and right in nervousness. Right after he said, he heard laughter from Nzuri.

"Stop it, Enzi!" yelled out Nzuri. "Stop making me laugh so hard!" Enzi bit his lip in nervousness.

"I'm sure that she's annoyed," said Amira. "Besides, his time is up. Let us get her in a couple of minutes."

* * *

"Enzi," said Nzuri, sniffing a rose from a bouquet he got for her. "Of all of the suitors who I saw today, you, by far, are the best."

"Really?" asked Enzi, perking up.

"Yes! You're sweet, romantic…these chocolates are delicious by the way. And funny. And you have great hair." Nzuri stopped to play with his hair. "And you have gorgeous brown eyes. I love brown eyes." Enzi smiled and kissed her cheek.

"My darling," he said, taking her by the wing. "This has been the one of the best days of my life. You're everything that I always wanted." He kneeled to her, which made Nzuri jump up. She knew what was going on.

"Nzuri," she said, taking out the bluest engagement ring she has ever seen. "Will you…"

"Hey, Zuri!" yelled a voice.

"Binti!" she shouted, angrily. "A certain SOMEBODY was doing a certain SOMETHING."

"No, let her come in," said Enzi, closing the box.

"Okay, come in," yelled Nzuri angrily. The guards let Binti in. The same moment she stepped in, the sunlight became brighter, making Binti's feather shiny.

"Zuri, I'm going out with Ahadi and Gasira tonight," said Binti. "And I was wondering if…" She turned to look at Enzi.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked him. Nzuri looked at him and gasped in shock. He was smitten by Binti!

"Yes, I am." said Enzi. "It's just that your feathers are so beautiful. The colors and the sunlight. It's so divine. You're the most beautiful thing that I ever seen in my life!"

"Excuse me?" said Binti, angrily.

"I thought you would be excited, my princess," said Enzi, stroking her hair. "That a handsome prince like me would be amazed by you!"

"You're seeing my sister!" she shouted. Enzi, sheepishly, turned around to see Nzuri with tears in her eyes.

Zazu, Amira, and Haki heard Binti, saying that.

"Well, I guess it's your lucky day…" said Zazu. The three ran out of the room. As soon as they got down to a tree branch, Nzuri ran outside, crying. Binti stormed outside too.

"How dare he!" Binti yelled, hugging her sister.

"Listen," said Enzi. "It's not you, Nzuri. It's me. And I think that your sister is much more beautiful!"

"Excuse me!" roared a mad voice. Enzi lifted his head up to see Zazu and Amira.

"Your Majesties," he gasped. "I….I….I…"

"Don't need an explanation!" said an angry Zazu. "Leave now!"

"How dare you!" yelled Haki. "Here, Zazu. Hold my flowers." He stormed to Enzi after Zazu had the flowers. "She's the most beautiful thing I ever seen! No offense, Binti. You're beautiful too."

"No problem, Haki," said Binti. "Keep going!"

"Worst of all, you broke her heart! You don't deserve her, you snooty, spoiled brat. You don't deserve her sweetness, her humor, and everything about her." He smirked.

"Oh, yeah, peasant?" said Enzi, crossing his wings. "What are you going to do about it?"

"You have a little something on your pretty, little beak!" gasped Haki.

Enzi gasped too and looked at his beak and felt around it, "What? I had it polished before I got here! What is it?"

"THIS!" yelled Haki. He punched Enzi in the nose.

"Noooo, my beak!" cried Enzi.

"Awwww, here, baby." said Nzuri in a baby voice. "Here's some ice to cool it down." Nzuri grabbed her lemon tea from her guard, who ran back to the room to give to her a few seconds ago, and dumped it all over him. Everyone gasped.

"You little brat!" he yelled. "You ruined my feathers!"

"Get out!" yelled Zazu. Enzi and his servant flew out of the palace.

"That was a brave thing you did, Haki." said Zazu, hugging him. Once Haki was done, hugging Zazu, he turned around to face Nzuri.

"'Here's some ice to cool it down?'" laughed Haki. "That was a good one!" Haki raised his wing for a high-five. But, what happened next was surprising. Nzuri put her wings on his face and kissed his beak. Haki widened his eyes in shock and then closed them to enjoy the moment.

"You really mean those things about me?" asked Nzuri.

"Well, of course!" said Haki. "I mean, look at you! What is there not to like?"

"You know," said Nzuri. "The moment you said that I'm just as beautiful as the flowers, I knew you liked me. Now, I do recognize my feelings about you. You are perfect." The two kissed again. Amira put her head on Zazu's shoulder.

* * *

He hadn't seen this kingdom for a few months. A huge, evil grin appeared on his face as he looked at the kingdom behind an tree branch, thinking of his revenge. Everything's nearly complete! He will finally take over her little kingdom, and punish her and her family. He evilly laughed.

"I told you, Amira," he hissed to himself. "That you will pay for humiliating me like that. Enjoy being queen while you can. Because the throne and even YOU and your precious Zazu and your chicks, will be mine!"


	9. Chapter 8: Revenge

**NFTA-DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! HE'S BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

* * *

Chapter 8

A week later, everyone in Birdistan gathered for a "special" announcement. Everyone knew about the king's daughter and her boyfriend: a "commoner from Pride Rock" and this is the week that she's supposed to be married, so everyone had a hunch about the "special" announcement.

"My people of Birdistan," said Zazu with Amira, Hiba, Blue, Abla, and Binti on the branch. "I have gathered all of you during this joyful morning for a very big announcement. We have waited a very long time for this moment. As you know, this week is the wedding of my eldest child, your future queen, Nzuri." Everyone begin to whisper in excitement.

"And we're overjoyed to tell you that she has finally picked a husband!" Everyone began to cheer. Amira and Haki stepped in with their wings wrapped around each other's.

"We would like to present to you, our daughter, Princess Nzuri," said Amira, "and her fiancé, your future king, Haki of Pride Rock." Everyone cheered as Amira stepped back and the happy couple approached the crowd and waved to them.

"Look, Haki," whispered Nzuri, who was wearing a tiara to Haki, who was wearing a red, royal "Birdistan" sash around his body, "I told you they would love you!"

"They do, don't they?" said Haki. Furaha levitated on the air with her wings, flapping and yelled out, "KISS YOU GUYS!" Before they know it, everyone was chanting at them to kiss. They looked at each other, and Haki shrugged. The two kissed as everyone cheered. Amira shrugged Hiba to present herself. Hiba, wearing a tiara herself, curtsied to everyone and hugged her son.

"This is my mother, everyone!" yelled Haki, pointing at her. Zazu joined them.

"The wedding shall take place, tomorrow at noon in the front of the Royal Tree," announced Zazu. "And everyone's invited." Everyone cheered again.

"And to prepare both for the wedding tomorrow and your future king and queen's coronation next week," said Zazu, "everyone will get 2 weeks off work!" All of the adults cheered.

"And schools will be closed this week and next week!" added Zazu. All of the children, teenagers, and college students cheered.

"Excuse me, I have a question," screamed a random voice in the crowd.

"Yes, sir?" asked Nzuri.

"What if Katili comes back, enslaves the Royal Family, and takes over Birdistan as he promised a few months back?" he asked. The Royal Family look at each other in confusion as the crowd muttered in confusion, "What? Wait? Why he would say something totally ridiculous?"

"Excuse me?" asked Zazu.

"We hadn't had him for a while," said Amira. "So, do not worry."

"Why would you ask something like that?" asked Blue.

"Because he's here to attack your kingdom," said the voice, revealing himself as one of Katili's guards. Everyone gasped in horror.

"WHAT?" asked Zazu. Before he knew it, Katili's army started to fly towards the Royal Family. The bodyguards tried to defend them, but not only were Katili's guards were larger in size, but they were more powerful. After a minute, the Royal Family was captured. A guard came to the frightened crowd who were also surrounded by a few guards.

"My people," he said, loudly. "I would like to present to you, your new king, His Royal Majesty, King Katili." Everyone gasped as a familiar bird came to the tree branch. He looked just like the same as few months ago, but with only a little bit more gray feathers than Zazu and Amira, and a big scar on his face.

"Katili…" whispered Amira with tears in her eyes. She can't believe that he's back!

"Hello, my people of Birdistan." announced Katili with a booming voice. "I am your new King, and I take my power of position now. Bow before your new king!"

"BOW TO HIM!" yelled the guards. The citizens, fearfully, bowed.

"And of course," he hissed, facing Amira. "I need to do a little bit of business." He walked to Amira.

"Ahhhh…Princess," he hissed to Amira, "or should I say 'Your Majesty'?" He bowed to her, mocking her.

"Katili," she said, quietly, but loud enough for everyone on the branch to hear. "Are you really THAT mad at me?"

"Let's see," sarcastally said Katili, stroking his chin. "You ran away from our wedding when you were 18 and I was 21, you married some riff-raff even though you were promised to me, you had chicks with him, and when I finally found you, you beat me up to a tree and gave me this HUGE scar, making me a laughing stock of our kingdoms? OF COURSE I AM!" His head turned around to Zazu with more wicked eyes.

"And of course…" said Katili, approaching him, "the root of my problems! My little thief who took everything away from me! My kingdom, my queen, my DESTINY!"

"Hello, Katili," said Zazu, angrily. "I see that you waited THIS LONG to carry out your revenge?" He smirked.

"Well, I wanted to do it a long time ago," said Katili, "but I saw that you hired some bodyguards to protect your three pipsqueaks. Besides, I needed a huge army." He walked to the kids. He first looked at Nzuri. He eyed her up and down.

"Hello, Nzuri." he purred, raising her head to face him. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, a while since you killed me!" said Nzuri. Then, his smile grew bigger.

"My, my dear." he purred, grabbing her wing and stroking her chin. "How you have grown. I was right when I said that you were going to be a beautiful thing. And you're probably the finest maiden in Birdistan." Nzuri squeaked in fear, sensing what horrible fate will she get and Katili raised her wing to kiss it, but then someone slapped his wing!

"I'm sorry!" yelled Haki, throwing himself in front of her. "The position of her husband is already taken." Nzuri threw himself behind his back.

"Relax, riff-raff," he sneered.

Then,, Katili picked up Binti with her chin and lifted her up.

"Mmm…" he said, eyeing her up and down. "You didn't turn out badly yourself. But, sadly you look a little bit like your father." He dropped her and Binti sighed with relief. Blue rolled his eyes with Katili approached him.

"I know what you're thinking," said Blue, crossing his wings. "I'm disgusting and hideous. The ugliest bird you have ever seen."

"Well, you have your father's intelligence." said Katili. Then, he saw Abla. "And his apparently, his way to get attractive girls."

"Hey!" said Abla, wrapping her feathers around Blue's neck. "He's very handsome. But, thank you about that kind comment about me!" Everyone scoffed at her.

"Suck-up!" said Binti. Finally, Katili looked at Hiba.

"Let me guess?" he asked her. "The mother of the groom?"

"Yes," said Hiba, coldly.

"Sadly, darling." sighed Katili. "You will have to pay with the others." Katili stood in front of his prisoners.

"Now, bow to your king…and your master!" Everyone smirked.

"We will never bow before you!" argued Zazu.

"Very well then," sighed Katili. "Then, you must reason with my guards." Then, the guards started to beat Zazu.

"STOP!" yelled Katili after a few seconds. The guards dropped Zazu, who was bruised and bleeding from the lip.

"Now, you were saying?" asked Katili. Zazu sighed and the Royal Family bowed.

"Your Majesty," he muttered, giving up. Katili evilly smiled at him..

"Guards," instructed Katili, "take my _slaves _to the Royal Den. I will assign them their jobs after I'm done, talking to MY citizens."

"Yes, your Majesty," said the guards. They lead them to the den.

"Slaves?" cried Binti.

"I'm not even related to them!" argued Abla. "Why should I be a slave?"

"I'm the King's sister-in-law, so technically I am related," sighed Hiba. Katili grabbed Zazu and Amira's chins and moved them to face him.

"I told you that I would get you two. I always keep my word." he hissed. He slapped them and they only could do nothing in return, but whimper.

"Take them away!" forced Katili.

* * *

"I can't believe he's doing this to us," sobbed Amira. "I thought he had forgotten about us."

"How could he?" asked Zazu, wrapping his neck around his wife. "You're the love of his life." He got nervous. "You don't suppose?"

"I can't believe he's doing this on the day BEFORE our wedding!" cried Nzuri. She hugged Haki.

"Zuri," said Abla. "We're imprisoned by a psychopath and we're going to be his slaves for all eternity, and all you are thinking about is your presicious wedding!"

"Hey, you would if you were ENGAGED!" yelled Nzuri. Before long, the two broke in a nasty fight and everyone went crazy to try to break it up.

"HEY!" yelled a guard who walked in. "His Royal Majesty would like to see you." Katili, with a wise-guy smile, walked in with his eyes shut and wings behind his back.

"Ahem?" he asked after a while.

" Your Majesty," they muttered as they bowed down.

"Ahhh, much better." said Katili. "So, how's everyone doing?" He was responded by a group of frowns.

"Good!" said Katili, "Now, let me assign all of you jobs!" They groaned.

"Woo hoo," sarcastally said Binti.

"Oh, goodie." sarcastally said Blue.

"First," said Katili. "For my favorite, Zazu." Zazu got nervous.

"Afua is still my majordomo. So, to make your life more harder, you're going to be my little assistant-majordomo."

"WHAT?" snapped Zazu. "I am not going to be your little majordomo…" Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a guard, threating to beat him up.

"Fine…" groaned Zazu. The guards lead Zazu out of the room.

"To Amira and…the blue hornbill," said Katili.

"My name is Hiba, sire." said Hiba, politely.

"Whatever. You two are going to be my little maids."

"Yes, sire." they groaned.

"Meet up with the other maids," said Katili. "I'm sure that Amira will look beautiful in a maid's gown."

"Ugh," Amira whispered.

"Ahh, Blue and whatever your name is," said Katili, looking at them. "You two are going to be my butlers."

"BUTLERS?" they both snapped at the same time. "I would rather to get beaten up." Katili evilly smiled at them.

"Very well then," he said, pointing at the guards. Two of the guards started to approached them.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" begged Nzuri and Abla, putting their wings on his muscles. Katili looked down at them and give them an evil smile.

"Ladies," he purred. "Stay exactly where you are!" The two were immediately freaked out and gave a "What the heck is he talking about?" look on their faces to each other and Binti, who looked terrified.

"We didn't mean it, Sire!" yelled Blue. "Look, we're going right now, aren't we?" Haki, however, didn't paid attention to Blue.

"Hey, what exactly are you going to do with my Nzuri?" asked Haki, concerned.

"Leave, and they'll find out," ordered Katili.

"No, tell me what you're going to do with her." refused Haki.

"And with Abula!" said Blue, getting a sense of what's going on. Katili snapped his wings and the two were carried out, kicking and screaming."Oh, ladies." purred Katili. The three girls were terrified. He beckoned Binti, who joined the other girls, whimpering.

"As the most finest ladies in town," he purred, stroking Nzuri's chin. "you deserve to be on the arm of a powerful king." The three backed away immediately.

"Excuse me?" asked Nzuri, grossed out.

"Your Majesty…what's our job?" asked Binti, terrified.

He looked at them, both evilly and lustfully.


	10. Chapter 9: The Madness of King Katili

**NFTA-Do you think THIS CHAPTER, especially the ending, is dramatic? Well, BUSSINESS begins next chapter! Things get real in the next 3-4 chapters ;) Forgive me for the grammar, spelling etc. and other writing mistakes with the story. I have to go to bed and I don't have time to check everything over :/**

**Yes, the title is a reference to the musical version of TLK ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

Afua and Zazu flew together for Zazu's first job as "assistant majordomo".

"I'm really sorry this happened to you, Sire," said Afua. Zazu sighed.

"Well, it could get worse." said Zazu. "And I have a feeling it will. Funny, one day I'm a majordomo to THE lion king. Then, I'm ACTUALLY a king. And now, I'm a majordomo to my would-be murderer!"

"Assistant majordomo. Well, you could have get a worse job," said Afua as they landed to the ground. "His court jester." The two shuttered at that thought.

"Sometimes, I was a court jester to King Scar," said Zazu. "I would be in a cage all day, singing songs to him."

"Ugh, I can't imagine."

"So, what's my job?"

"You'll look at the female hornbills' jobs, and I will look at the soldiers-in-training?" Zazu was shocked.

"EVERYONE is enslaved?" Afua bit his lip and nodded.

"That is horrible," said Zazu. "We need to do something about it."

"I tried, Zazu. I tried. It's our job to give His Royal Craziness advice." Zazu laughed.

"But, he won't listen," said Afua.

* * *

The two soon split to do their assignments. Afua visited Katili's army and was horrified about what he discovered. They were training little chicks! A gray and yellow chick fell down, exhausted from his training.

"Come on, you baby!" said a solider, pulling the crying chick up.

"I'm tired!" he cried. "I want my mama!"

"Well, you'll see her later, won't you?" The boy nodded.

"THEN, DO THE PUSH-UPS!"

"Are you guys training CHICKS?" gasped Afua. Another solider sighed.

"I think it's crazy," he whispered. "Those poor chicks! They're too little to be trained! They should be practicing flying and playing with their friends and mothers, NORMALLY." Afua looked at the poor chicks. They were terrified. They were doing hard exercises, trying to beat things up, and using weapons against their friends.

"The half of the poor little ones," said the solider, "think this is all a merry game. And in real life, they're being brainwashed. We can take teens, but not 3 or 10 year olds! You gotta tell Katili!"

"Are you new?" asked Afua. The solider nodded.

"The new army made me and a bunch of others join today."

"What are other males doing?" he asked.

"Getting resources like logs and birds that could help Katili. And of course, making weapons for soldiers to beat other soldiers up and to of course, kill our prey."

"But, we have beaks to do that!"

"EXACTLY!"

"Hey, you!" asked an older solider. He was clearly a solider for the king for a while. "What are you doing?" The young teen fearfully ran away as the solider chased him. Afua chased them to break it up.

* * *

Zazu finally found the female hornbills. They were gathering berries and small prey for tonight's celebration feast. Additionally, they were so tired from the sun's heat.

"KEEP WORKING, LADIES!" threatening a solider, whipping his whip to scare the females. They did right away.

"Your Majesty," whispered a worker. "It has been a half and hour, and we're so exhausted. There have been no breaks and it's so hot out." She successfully snuck out without getting caught. A guard came up to the second half of the workers.

"Ladies," yelled the solider. "Get supplies to make His Majesty's victory statue." He whipped the whip and they all ran out. Suddenly, a female gasped. A female chick has passed out.

"Nala!" yelled her mother. "HELP!" The solider whipped the mom and those who gathered around Nala.

"Get back to work, ladies!" he yelled. The girls ran away.

"Hey!" yelled Zazu. "This chick needs water! Get her water!" The solider picked up the child.

"That's what I'm doing, smart one," said the guard, snootily. "Only female chicks can get help, you know." Zazu boiled with anger. Katili is destroying Birdistan! Zazu knew he had to tell His Majesty this right away.

* * *

Zazu flew back to the Royal Tree. The first thing he noticed was his wife and Hiba, cleaning up the ballroom.

"Amira, love!" called out Zazu. He hugged Amira, who happily embraced him. "YOU'RE his maid? And Hiba too!"

Amira sighed, "It isn't that bad! I thought I would get much worse!"

"But," said Hiba, "he did say you would be look beautiful in…" Amira covered her ears and sang, "La la la la la!", so she couldn't have disturbing thoughts of being his queen.

"But, the uniforms are cute, though." said Hiba, twirling around her dress. Zazu smiled.

"That's good," he said.

Zazu flew up to the throne room where he bumped to Haki and Blue in the Servants' Room.

"You two are his butlers?" smirked Zazu.

"Yup," said Haki. "Thankfully, we hadn't done anything so far. Katili is busy right now."

"Doing what?" asked Zazu. Blue shrugged.

"Who knows?" said Blue.

"Well, your accent fits your job," said Zazu before he left for the throne room.

* * *

Little did he knew that a disturbing sight would await him. As he got closer to the room, he heard some girly giggling in the room.

"Zazu," said a guard, blocking the entrance to the room. "What do you want?"

"Urgent message, sir." said Zazu. The guard turned his head to the king.

"Should I…?" asked the guard.

"Yes," said Katili in a rather evil tone. "I want to show my little majordomo something."

"Come in," said the guard. The two guards moved out of the way.

"Sire," said Zazu, walking to Katili with his eyes closed. "I want to…" Zazu opened his eyes and gasped in horror over what he had seen. There they were. His own 2 daughters, and his son's girlfriend, being his personal slaves. The 3 girls were each wearing a flower on their heads: Abla had a white flower, Binti had a red flower, and Nzuri had a black flower. Additionally, their hair was done just for Katili. Zazu couldn't believe what he was seeing! Binti and Abla were airing him out with 2 big feathers and Nzuri was there next to him, holding a bowl of berries. The 3 had the phoniest smiles Zazu ever saw, but their eyes screamed, "HELP ME!"

"Ahhhh…Zazu…" Katili purred, knowing that Zazu was horrified. "I have seen that you noticed my 'special little helpers'? A little faster, ladies." The girls waved the feathers as hard as they could. Zazu stood there for a second with his mouth slightly opened, soaking what he is witnessing. Zazu finally opened his mouth to speak, but Katili interrupted him.

"Hold that thought, my friend," said Katili, gloat fully. Then, he turned around to Nzuri.

"Oh, Nzuri," purred Katili, scratching her chin," my little, beautiful savannah flower." Nzuri looked totally disgusted when he said that. "I'm feeling a little bit hungry and I need refreshment." Nzuri closed her eyes and sighed, then gave him a flirty smile.

"Would you like a blueberry, my handsome, powerful King?" she purred as she took out a blueberry.

"Thank you, my pet." he winked. Nzuri dropped a blueberry in his mouth and gave her father the saddest look he ever saw on her. Zazu's anger was doubled. Treating the girls, _his _girls as "entertainment" like that.

"Ladies," said Katili, giving Zazu an evil look.

"Yes, oh mighty one?" asked the girls like dumb fan girls, battering their eyelashes.

"Tell me," said Katili. "How am I better than that fool at being king?" Zazu couldn't see the girls suffer like this anymore.

"I WANT TO BE ALONE WITH YOU!" blurted out Zazu.

"Very well, then," smirked Katili. "15-minute break, ladies." The 3 girls immediately dropped their stuff, took off the flowers, and flew out of there as quickly as they could in relief.


	11. Chapter 10: A Queen

**NFTA- BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Way to go, Zazu. :( You screwed up big time at the end!**

**Yes, this is based on the Madness of King Scar scene from the Broadway version/the deleted scene about Scar wanting Nala from the 1****st**** LK movie. Some dialogue is from a TLK fan-comic.**

**But, he won't propose to his queen until the next 2 chapters. This chapter and the next chapter is setting things up ;)**

**PS-We're halfway done through the story. :'( *tear* **

* * *

Chapter 10

"Oh, the nerve of him!" said an angry Nzuri after the girls got down from the tree. "I've been never so humiliated in my whole life! I nearly puked! 'My little, beautiful savannah flower'. BLAH!"

"Girls," said Abla who was very angry. "He's drooling all over us like a hyena with his dinner!"

"Yeah," added Nzuri. "And acting towards us like a hyena with his dinner. To him, we're his dinner. Hot, juicy, and fresh!"

"Ewwwwwwww!/Really, Zuri, Really?" cried out Binti & Abla at once.

"Hey, it's true!" said Nzuri.

"Yeah," muttered Binti & Abla.

"Girls!" interrupted Binti. "Be grateful for our job! I thought our jobs would be 5 times as worse!" Abla sighed.

"She's right, Zuri." she said, putting her wing on Binti's shoulder. "And speaking of dinner, I'm getting a snack. Seeing you feed His Royal Creepiness like a baby made me hungry! Care to join, girls?"

"Yeah," said Binti. "I'm hungry too. Plus, we have 15 minutes before we act like dumb airheads around him, again. Sis?"

"No," said Nzuri, watching Haki fly out of the tree. "I'm going to check on my fiancée."

"Ok," said Abla in a sing-song voice.

"If you insist." said Binti, also in a sing-song voice.

"But, get me something!" call out Nzuri, waving at them as they left.

* * *

"So, I see you're enjoying the girls?" said an angry Zazu, through his teeth.

"Well, yes." said Katili, checking his wings and laying on the throne. "They're quite…_delightful._" He chuckled evilly. Zazu growled.

"Listen!" said Zazu, angrily. "If you hurt or humiliate my girls…and my boy's girlfriend in any way, I will…"

"What do you want, Zazu?" said Katili, still lying on the throne, looking at the ceiling. "I'm not made out of sugar, you know." Zazu sighed. What was the use?

"You're enslaving EVERYONE in Birdistan?" said Zazu, angrily. "Including little CHICKS? LITTLE CHICKS?"

"Yeah, so…?" said Katili in his same position as he put his wings together and crossing his legs. "I'm the King! I can do whatever I want!"

"Your Majesty," said Zazu, spitting on Katili's face. "A LITTLE CHICK passed out during her work!"

"You have to be grateful that _only _female chicks can get help."

"_Well, what about male chicks_, Katili? They're little too!"

"Bah! They're training to be my soldiers. They have to suck it up!"

"_Child _soldiers?" screamed Zazu.

"No, you fool. I'm training them to be in my army when they're teenagers."

"They're chicks! They're children! They have to be happy and free!" Katili finally sat up on the throne and sighed.

"If I gave everyone a 15-minute break, will you shut up?" snapped Katili.

"Yes, sire." said Zazu.

"Announce it to everyone, then." said Katili, shooing him away.

"Yes, sire." said Zazu through his teeth, bowing before him. Katili stopped as Zazu began to walk out.

"Stop!" said Katili, standing up.

"What is it, Katili?" sighed Zazu.

"Get the guard outside of the room to tell my slaves about their break. I need to talk to you." Zazu got very nervous. What did he do? Once Zazu got a guard, Zazu walked about to him.

"What do you need?" asked Zazu.

"Tell me, Zazu." said Katili, laying down across his throne, checking out his wings. "Why am I not…loved?" Zazu widened his eyes in shock. Surely, he can't be serious!

"Wha…what?" asked Zazu in shock.

"Why am I not loved?" asked Katili, sitting up on the throne in a prideful voice.

"Do you want the short list or the long?" asked Zazu, putting his wings on his hips.

"Whatever," yawned Katili.

"Well, first," said Zazu after clearing his throat. "_You _invaded a whole kingdom."

"Bah!" said Katili. "Kings do this all the time. Go on!"

"Second," said Zazu. "_You _enslaved the villagers and giving them physically-hard jobs."

"Third," said Zazu. "_You_ are the reason why the future queen ran off as a teenager."

"Bah, I gave you a wife. Which you would never have gotten if it wasn't for me. Because hey! You would never find love because…look at you! It would take someone as mentally weak and stupid as Amira to love you!" Even more anger built in Zazu. How dare he said that about his wife!

"Temper! Temper!" said Katili, sensing that Zazu was going to yell at him. "Go on!"

"And lastly," said Zazu. "YOU TRIED TO STEAL MY FAMILY AND TRIED TO KILL ME AND MY DAUGHTER!" Katili smirked and roll his eyes.

"Now, tell me, 'Master'!" said Zazu. "Why do YOU think you should be loved?" Katili rose up in anger. Zazu fell back in fear, realizing what he had done, but to his shock, Katili calmed himself.

"Well," said Katili, calming down. "I'm a rare and awesome thing. I'm powerful. I'm funny. Good-looking, warm, smooth, and funny." Zazu tried not to smirk about these his so-called "reasons" and succeeded.

"And I rule with…" Then, Katili stopped talking and froze in thought.

"Are you okay?" asked Zazu after a while.

"Something's missing…" thought Katili.

"What?" asked Zazu in unbelief, getting up.

"There's something missing to this big picture," said Katili, thinking. "I'm a king. I have a throne. I have a crown. I have a kingdom. And rule. And soldiers. What's missing?" He looked at an empty throne next to him. He still couldn't find it.

"Respect for your species?" nervously asked Zazu.

"AHA!" yelled out Katili. He turned to face Zazu. "Your secret!"

"What secret?" asked Zazu, not knowing what he was talking about.

"YOUR secret!" said Katili, putting his finger on his chest. "That's what I'm missing! YOUR secret to your success!"

"Excuse me?" asked a shocked Zazu.

"If I have the secret of the last, _beloved _king," said Katili as Zazu walked slowly backwards. "_I_ _will _be successful! Tell me your secret! What's your secret?"

"Well…" said Zazu, thinking. "My devoted subjects? My admiring villagers?

"No, something more possessive."

"A more organized way to rule. My loving family?" Katili looked at him as if Zazu was on to something.

"My beautiful queen?"

"AHA!" yelled out Katili, picking Zazu up, whose voice scared him. "That's it! YES! I NEED A QUEEN!" Zazu broke free of his grasp.

"A qu…qu…quee…quee..qu…WHAT?" stammered Zazu, shocked and frightened.

"A queen, man! A queen!" said Katili, shaking him! "What didn't I thought of this before?" He dropped Zazu as he started to ramble.

"She will rule by my side!" said Katili, who was all excited and giddy about the thought of having a queen. "She WILL be the most beautiful, finest hornbill of the kingdom. She will shower me with unconditional love, devotition, and loyalty." Zazu started to panicked.

"Oh, great dear Mufasa!" panicked Zazu as Katili rambled. "What have I done?"

"And with a queen," continued Katili. "We'll have little chicks! 5 boys, 1 girl! They will be all so cute, loud, and bratty. Little chicks to play with, cuddle with, and to train as my heir. And my eldest son will, of course, continue my reign!" Zazu opened his beak to speak, but was interrupted with a gasp. "My heir! And my lineage! My legacy will go on, and on and on and on…" This made Zazu panic more. He has screwed up the future! "And this will be ALL thanks to my beautiful queen!" There was quiet in the room for a moment as Katili reflected who it will be.

"Sire?" asked Zazu. He then saw Katili have an evil grin slowly crawled onto his face and had an evil laugh. He clapped and guards went in the room.

"Seize Zazu," said Katili, pointing to him. Zazu started to have an idea who the unfortunate victim is.

"Sire," said Zazu as he was getting picked up by the guards. Katili gave him a cruel facial expression and walked to him with his wings behind his back.

"And I know a certain _ex-queen _who would be perfect for this job!" said Katili, looking straight at Zazu, who gasped in horror.

"PLEASE! NO!" he screamed with tears coming out of his eyes. "NOT AMIRA! I LOVE HER! PLEASE!" The guard shut his beak, so he couldn't speak. That moment, Afua flew in.

"Your Majesty!" said an angry Afua. "I would like…"

"Afua," purred Katili. "The hornbill I wanted to see!" Afua looked behind him to see Zazu captured.

"Katili, is everything ok?" asked Afua, noticing Zazu crying and kicking.

"Afua," beckoned Katili. He put his wing around Katili and lead him to the entrance. "I'm having a queen." he began.

"WHAT?" snapped Afua.

"May you be a dear and…" Katili stopped as a fast, female hornbill flew past him. Katili froze as he saw the beautiful hornbill, flying so gracefully.

"WHO-HOO!" she yelled, enjoying the wind in her hair and feeling very free. She was giggling. Katili was in awe. He has never saw such grace and beauty in his life. He, of course, knew that she was one of the most beautiful hornbills in Birdistan. But, wow! Both of her feathers and her eyes, shining and sparkling in the sunlight. He never saw anything more beautiful in his life. And how full of joy and free-spirited she is! She would definitely lighten up the kingdom. Yes. No doubt! She has to be his!

"Yes," he purred, looking at her, lying on the green grass. "That's her. My queen. Why I didn't thought of that?" Afua, who also watched the fair hornbill, chuckled nervously.

"WHAT? Sire…" he said, "you can not be serious."

"Her beauty is so radiant," said Katili, spying on her. "I never saw such beauty and grace in one female. She's such full-of-life. And noble. And loving. And sweet. And _young _enough to produce my heir."

"Oh!" snapped Afua. He grabbed Katili's head down to whisper to Katili. The two began to have a quiet conversation. Zazu sighed in relief. Clearly, Amira was no longer in the picture. He wanted to hear their conversation, but the whispers was too silent. Afua was pushed down and Katili walked to Zazu.

"Well, Zazu." said Katili, with his wings behind his back and a classy smile on his face. "It's your lucky day."

"Amira is no longer in the picture?" asked Zazu, full of happiness.

"Yup. I'm no longer interested in your precious Amira. I'm after a MUCH, MUCH bigger prize. And my, she's such a prize indeed." He chuckled evilly.

"So," asked Zazu. "Who is she?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" said Katili, coldly. He looked at the guards.

"So that Zazu can't see her, please lead him out of the back!" The guards carried a very nervous Zazu out. Something was not right. Katili spied on her again as she walked to a big tree.

"She's perfect," said Katili, looking at her, lovingly. "She has to be mine!"

"Sire, you're crazy!" said Afua. Katili clicked his tongue, sadly shook his head, and put his wing around Afua.

"Afua…Afua…Afua…" said Katili, leading him to the entrance. He opened his mouth to speak, looked at the girl, and gasped in horror.

"I forgot about him!" growled Katili, angrily. His queen was with another guy! The young lady snuggled with her beloved, smiling that beautiful smile and looking at him with her beautiful eyes. The young suitor, who was way more handsome than Katili, put his wing on her and kissed her cheek. Afua looked at the furious Katili, who was burning with jealously!

"Oh no," said Afua, sarcastally. "She's taken! Too bad! Oh well! I can find you a maiden much _prettier_ than her and YOUNGER! WAY, WAY, YOUNGER than…" Katili took a long breath in and exhaled as Afua said that and interrupted him with a chuckle.

"Ah, my dear Afua," said Katili, pulling the majordomo closer. "You have forgotten one thing, haven't you?"

"Apparently," said Afua, who couldn't breathe because he was being pulled too tight.

"One way or another," said Katili. "I ALWAYS get what I want. Even if it means hurting a few innocent birds along the way…" He turned to look at the boy and laughed evilly.


	12. Chapter 11: I want her!

Chapter 11

"Look at Abla and Blue," said Nzuri, snuggling with Haki under a huge tree, "snuggling like that! Isn't that cute?" They were watching Blue and Abla, snuggling with each other under a tree nearby.

"Yup, but not as cute as us," boasted Haki. The two kissed.

"I can't wait to get married," said Nzuri with her wings around him. "As soon as we can."

"That stupid king! Not letting anyone get married!"

"And speaking of the devil, how's being a butler for His Royal Craziness?" asked Nzuri with a smirk.

"Nothing so far," said Haki, smirking back. "We're literally doing nothing so far!" Nzuri smiled a little, then sighed sadly. Haki immediately knew that her job was horrible. He lifted her head.

"What is he making Abla, Binti, and you do?" asked Haki with an angry concern tone in his voice. Nzuri sighed again.

"Oh, Haki!" she started to say. Then, Afua flew in right as she's going to describe her job.

"Excuse me," said Afua. "Haki?"

"Yes, Afua?" said Haki. "What's up?" The two noticed that Afua had a huge, worried look on his face.

"Is everything okay?" asked Nzuri, brushing his hair since there was hair, blocking Afua's eyes. "You look pale. Paler than usual."

"Oh, yes." said Afua. "Nzuri, your break has been extended to an hour. Same with Binti and Abla. I told Abla, who's over there. You need to tell your sister."

"YES!" said Nzuri, happily. The two stood up.

"Haki," sighed Afua. "His Royal Creep-Majesty wants to see you immediately." Nzuri put her wings on Haki's neck.

"Is everything okay?" they both asked at the same time.

"Yes," said Afua. "Just butler things."

"Oh," said Nzuri, relieved. "Good." The two faced each other.

"Be back soon, baby." said Nzuri. Haki put his wings on her's.

"Yes, I will." said Haki. The two kissed.

* * *

"Your Majesty," said Afua once he led Haki to the throne room. "He's here."

"Perfect," said Katili, sitting on the throne. Haki was nervous.

"I'm sorry if I don't have my butler uniform, Sire." said Haki, bowing to him. "I didn't had time to put it back on."

"It's alright, boy." said Katili, getting off the throne. "I have to talk to you anyway!"

"Okay," said Haki. "About what?"

"You're a charming fellow, aren't you?" asked Katili in a serious voice. "And much more handsome than I."

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Haki. He immediately knew that something was wrong by Katili's tone.

"No wonder why the princess loves you." said Katili, disgusted. Haki smiled.

"Yes," said Haki. "You know, we were going to get married tomorrow."

"Oh, don't worry." said Katili, circling around him. "She will."

"Oh, sir!" said Haki in a happy voice. "You're letting us get married tomorrow?"

"Haki, isn't it?" asked Katili.

"Yes, sir."

"Haki, dear boy, tell me. What's the princess like?" Haki's nervousness doubled. Why would he care so much about what Nzuri is like?

"I thought you would already knew. She works near you, right?"

"Yes, but what is she like…as a romantic partner?" Haki definitely got more nervous.

"Sire, no disrespect, but why…"

"TELL ME!"

"Well…" said Haki, starting to smile at the thought of her. "She's the sweetest. She loves to make you happy. She loves kissing and hugging you. And she loves to snuggle with you."

"Okay, continue," said Katili, sounding interested.

"She's fun. She has a great sense of humor. Like I said, she loves to make you happy. She always goofs around in a humorous way and plays around with you."

"So, Nzuri is everything you asked for?" Haki nodded and smiled bigger.

"She's caring, down-to-earth, sensitive, and bright. She would do anything for you."

"Like doing something _crazy _to save her loved ones?"

Haki nodded.

"Hmmm…" said Katili, thinking. "Okay. My boy, can I ask you something?"

"Yes," said Haki.

"Be honest. Do you know what I do to animals that get in my way?" Haki got even more nervous, but didn't know what was going on.

"No, sir." said Katili.

"I torment them," said Katili, giving Haki a wicked look. "Especially if they have something that I want." Katili snapped his fingers, and guards surrounded him.

"And did you know that if I want something very badly, I get it? And if someone has that something, I torment them until they give it to me?"

"Katili," asked Haki. "What's going on? I didn't do anything to you."

"Yes, Haki." said Katili, giving him an evil smile. "But, you have something…or _rather a someone _that I want." Haki gasped in realization and 2 guards grabbed him.

"WHAT?" gasped Haki in horror.

"I want **her**." hissed Katili with a bigger smile with a horrified Haki. "And make her my bride. And make her my queen."


	13. Chapter 12: A Stunning Proposal

**NFTA-Uh oh! :O This doesn't look at all! Poor Haki! Having his true love getting stolen by a cruel king! But, for now, let's focus on Nzuri, who will have the shock of her life! What will happen?**

**P.S.-Wow, this was wayyyyyyyy more steamier than I thought it would be! O_O In fact, I thought it wasn't going to be steamy! I just got in it XD**

* * *

Chapter 12

Nzuri was taking her hour-long break with Furaha, who was exhausted from her labor, gathering berries.

"Furaha," said Nzuri. "You may be exhausted from working under the hot sun and getting threatened by those guards, but at least your job is not ogling over a crazy king who's the same age of your parents!"

"Oh," said Furaha. "That's true. Yeah, that blows big time!"

"Hey," said Nzuri, getting an idea. "What if we trade jobs? I WILL work in the grass, YOU will serve the king!"

"Pfft!" said Furaha. "Nice try!"

"But," whined Nzuri. "You were complaining about the heat, the soldiers, the whippings, and the abuse. Besides, you're very pretty. He will take you in a heartbeat. Sadly, I know him too well."

"Yeah," laughed Furaha. "But, I rather want to get 40 lashes than throwing myself on His Royal Creepiness."

"You win," sighed Nzuri. The best friends shutter at the thought of sitting on the king's lap as he ogled over them.

"I'm worried," said Nzuri. "It has been a while, and Haki is still not back yet!"

"Zuri, relax." said Furaha, comforting her. "He's a butler, remember?"

"I know," said Nzuri, crossing her wings, "but, Afua had a huge upset look on his face. What if the butler story was a cover up?" Furaha hugged her.

"I'm sure that everything is okay," said Furaha.

From a short distance, Afua watched them, listening to their conversation. He was so heartbroken, hearing that. Little did the girls know that the butler story WAS a cover-up. Afua shivered as he remembered how Katili ordered the guards to put Haki in a blindfold and beat him up. Haki tried to scream, but a guard covered his beak. Afua then, saw from outside, Katili commend them to "finish their job" outside.

"_But, remember," said Katili before the guards took the wounded Haki out. "I want him alive! He's going to be useful for wooing the princess. So, don't beat him up too hard."_

"Poor, poor young boy!" sighed Afua to himself. "And poor Nzuri. This is going to be the hardest thing that I'll ever do." Afua braced himself for the difficult task and flew to Nzuri.

"Hello, Princess," muttered Afua, curtsying her.

"How's Haki?" blurted Nzuri. The first thing she noticed about Afua is that he looked twice as worried as he did before.

"Oh, he's fine!" said Afua. He thanked his lucky stars that he's a good liar.

"Are you okay then?" asked Nzuri.

"This has been a hard day for the both of us, your Highness." said Afua.

"Yes, that's true!" sighed Nzuri, shaking her head in disgust.

"Listen," said Afua. "His Royal Majesty wants to you _at once_." The two girls looked at each other with worry.

"Why?" asked Nzuri, worryingly. "Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"I guess he wants good, ol' Nzuri love," joked Furaha, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Stop it!" said an annoyed Nzuri, pushing her gently. "Don't make me even more nervous!"

"Just go to the King now!" said Afua, anxiously taking her by the wing. "Furaha, gather the kingdom. The King has big news." The two girls looked at each other, nervously.

* * *

Afua took the Princess to the throne room.

"Sire," said Afua from the outside. "I have the girl."

"I'm not ready yet!" said Katili. "But, Afua, come in!"

"Princess, stay here." said Afua as he entered the room.

He saw Katili, getting himself dolled up. A maid was holding the mirror for him. Katili puffed his hair and smiled to make sure he had nothing on his teeth.

"Is my breath okay?" asked Katili, breathing on the maid.

"Actually, yes." said the maid, surprised.

"So, Afua," said Katili, fixing his feathers. "How do I look?"

"Dashing, sire." said Afua. He sighed and whispered, so Nzuri couldn't hear him, "Katili, are you sure that _she _is the right one for you?"

"Of course!" Katili whispered back. "She's gorgeous!"

"And _young_!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Your Majesty, she turned 18 last week. You're her parents' age!"

"Your point is…?" smirked Katili as he poofed his hair in the mirror.

"And here's another thing! Do you know who her parents are? Zazu and Amira! You know? Amira, your ex-fiancé and Zazu, a bird who you TRIED TO KILL! And also, you tried to kill Nzuri when she was a chick! Now, does it bother you that you're marrying…?"

"Get Nzuri!" said Katili, who stopped whispering. Afua sighed. He wasn't going to change his mind.

"Zuri," said Afua, taking her wings as he lead her in. "Scream if you need anything!" Nzuri gulped. That does not good.

"Ahhh, Princess!" purred a voice behind her. She turned around to face Katili, sitting on his throne. "Your timing couldn't be any more perfect." Nzuri took 3 tiny steps forward

"So, what's up?" said Nzuri quietly, nervously looking at and playing with her feet.

"Oh, do come a little closer, my dear." said Katili, approaching her. "I won't bite."

"Okay," Nzuri said, sweetly. She took giant steps until she got closer to Katili.

"So, what do you want?" asked Nzuri, smiling a little.

"I'm looking at it," he thought, eyeing her up and down.

"I want to discuss important things," said Katili.

"Okay." asked Nzuri, "What…" Before she could finish the question, Katili started to circle around her, _investigating _her beauty. "…are you doing?" Nzuri finished that sentence, nervously.

"Are you scared, my sweet?" asked Katili as he circled around her, looking up and down at her.

"Well, yes." said Nzuri.

"Me too. I've never saw such a radiant beauty in my life." said Katili, winking at her. Nzuri froze.

"What?" she snapped, starting to shake. He took her wing.

"You have truly blossomed from a little sprout to a beautiful African rose. So beautiful." He started to kiss her wing a numerous of times.

"Wait, what are you doing?" said Nzuri, pulling her wing away and wiping it.

"Relax, Princess." said Katili. "I was just complementing a lady. Now, here's why I brought you here." Nzuri's mind was put at ease. Katili sat on a throne, put his wings on his face, and sighed.

"You…okay there?" asked Nzuri.

"Oh, me?" responded Katili, dramatically. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just feeling blue right now."

"Pity. Why?"

"Because I'm lonely!" said Katili in a sorrowful voice.

"But, you have me, Abla, Binti, and the other servants."

"Exactly, _during _the day! Then, all of you have dinner, go to bed, and so fourth. And me? I'm _here! All alone!_" He got up from the throne.

"I have no one to talk to," continued Katili. "To share my day, my victories and my problems. No one to give me little massages for my feet or rub my neck, back, or stomach, or no one to snuggle with or to kiss. It will be just like those days I prepared my revenge on your family. So lonely…and empty."

"That is sad, sir." said Nzuri. But, she did not feel any pity on him.

"And I have no chicks, Nzuri." said Katili. "So, I have no little ones to play with, to raise, to punish, and to love. I'm a lonely bird, darling, and I'm slowly turning old."

"Uh-huh," said Nzuri, not caring and not catching on.

"Nzuri, that's why I want you to get me a victory present." said Katili. Nzuri was thrown off.

"Oh?" she asked, confused. "What is it?"

"Yes, Zuri." said Katili, circling around her. "What is it? What's missing from my rule? I have a kingdom, a crown, and a military. You're a princess, you know this." Nzuri thought and looked around. She saw the second throne.

"Oh! A queen!" she said, happily.

"Yes, exactly!" said Katili, walking to the entrance. "I want YOU to get me a queen!" Nzuri widened her eyes in a terror.

"You want me to get you a WHAT?" asked Nzuri.

"A queen." said Katili, still looking outside. "She has to be the most beautiful, finest female in the land. 18 years old as the miniunum." Nzuri gulped. The most beautiful hornbills she knows here are her mother, her sister, her best friend, and her brother's girlfriend! She can't turn them in.

"And she has to be the most graceful, noble, and the most loving hornbill in the kingdom!" finished Katili.

"Katili," said Nzuri, nervously. "I don't know if I should be the one, looking for her." Then, she heard an evil chuckle.

"You're not getting this, are you, my princess?" he chuckled.

"No," said Nzuri, nervously.

"_You _already gave me my present," said Katili said. "And fulfilled every requirement."

"What…do you mean?" asked Nzuri, walking to him. He slowly turned his face to her with an evil look on his face.

"You are my present!" he said, evilly. "You are my queen! You are the something I want." Nzuri froze and her heart began pounding.

"Wh…wh…wh…what?" she stammered. "No, you can't be serious!" Katili started to walk towards her.

"I've never been more serious in my life, my darling." he purred, walking to a terrified Nzuri.

"But, you're so old. What do you see in me?" she asked, terrified.

"Beauty, nobility, grace, your loving heart, beauty, your joyful personality, beauty, your inner cuteness, and the way how you treat your boyfriend. You love him no matter what! And the way how you cuddle with him, and the way how you kiss him…you're so romantic to him. A fine quality for a queen." Nzuri noticed immediately that he has done something to Haki.

"What did you do to him?" she said in a more terrified, but calm voice. Katili ignored that question.

"Think about it, Nzuri." said Katili. "With you. At my side. A powerful king. Ruling. As my queen!"

"No!" said Nzuri as she reached the wall. She was stuck. He would get her.

"You will correct my mistakes. You will be adored by all. You will get the finest things in life. You will lighten your family's load." he hissed, getting closer to her.

"NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"And we'll have little chicks." he said, looking more crazy. "Cute, sweet little ones to cuddle with. You always want to be a mother, right?"

"GET AWAY!" Too late he had pinned her.

"Don't say anything," he purred in her ear, covering her mouth. He had her. She was terrified what's next.

"And our heir," he purred in her ear, rubbing her neck. "We will be a legacy and we will be remembered. We will fly through the kingdom and beyond. Now, think of it…" He looked at her face. It was tear-stained. He lifted her head up with his other wing as his other one was covering her beak. She was muffling, "HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! DADDY! MOMMY! AFUA! HAKI!"

"Besides," said Katili with his wing slowly traveling from her neck to her hip, "your beauty costs much more, my dear. With it, you don't deserve a riff-raff. With your beauty, you deserve a king!" Nzuri was changing from fear to anger.

"With your beauty and my power, we will be unstoppable!" said Katili. After that, Nzuri kicked his stomach. She was free. She tried to fly away, but her leg was caught by a rope, so she tripped.

"Oh, Nzuri, Nzuri, Nzuri." chuckled Katili, rubbing his stomach. "You know how I loathe violence. And you know you really don't have a choice. One way or another, you WILL be mine!" Nzuri got up.

"Never, Katili, never!" she roared with tears in her eyes.

"Do come outside," said Katili, standing up. "I have an announcement to make to my kingdom and I have a _little _surprise for you!" He evilly laughed as she flew away, crying.


	14. Chapter 13: The Desicion

Chapter 13

Nzuri flew away from the tree with tears dripping from her eyes as she heard his evil laughter.

"No, this can't be happening!" she said to herself as she tried to fight back tears. But, she failed. Nzuri looked down and was shocked over what she had seen. She sat on a branch and looked down. The whole kingdom gathered for the huge announcement that Katili and Afua were talking about. She spotted her family and friends, wiped her tears, and flew to them.

"So, what did His Royal Creepiness want?" asked Furaha.

"Yeah, why were you with him?" asked Binti. "I saw you flew out." Nzuri didn't respond. Her purple face was pale and she was still breathing hard. She was still sinking in what has happened.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Furaha, who noticed that she was distracted and very upset. Nzuri bit her lip.

"What did he do to you?" asked Binti, angry at the king. Tears were forming again. Amira walked to Nzuri.

"Nzuri? Sweetheart?" said Amira, worryingly. "What happened in there?" Nzuri couldn't longer hold it in! She lead out a huge cry and ran to her mother's wings, sobbing.

"Shhhh! Shhhh!" said Amira, stroking her head. "Mommy's here! Mommy's here!" The two girls ran to Nzuri.

"Oh my gosh!" said Furaha. "What did he do?"

"Oh, when I see him…" said an angry Binti.

"I KNEW this would happen!" said Abla. "I knew it!" An very concern Hiba flew to Amira.

"Okay," said Hiba, calming down. "Have you four girls seen my son? I saw Blue with his friends, but not Haki!" Abla got nervous.

"Maybe he's still with Katili?" said Abla. "The last time I checked he was with him." Zazu flew to his family.

"Oh my gosh," Zazu said to himself in a panic. "The poor girl! It's all my fault!"

"Zazu," asked Amira, who thought he was talking about Nzuri's experience in the tree. "What are you talking about?" Zazu then recognized a crying Nzuri.

"Hey," said Zazu, putting his wings across his daughter. "What's wrong?" Before he could speak…

"My people!" said a booming voice. Everyone turned to see their leader.

"Oh no!" whispered Nzuri, snuggling closer with her father.

"I have a joyous announcement!" said Katili, "I have found a queen!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"Wait, what?" asked a hornbill near Nzuri.

"Someone ACTUALLY LOVES him?" said another one.

"Who's the victim?" said another.

"She has to be a gold-picker!" smirked another one.

"I choose Princess Nzuri as my queen!" said Katili, pointing to her. Everyone once gasped in horror and shock, and looked at Nzuri.

"WHAT?" screamed Zazu, Amira, Binti, Furaha, Blue, and Abla. Zazu and Amira were especially filled with horror!

"I don't believe this!" whispered Amira, wrapping her daughter's neck with her wings. Nzuri wiped away her tears.

"And I reject you!" yelled Nzuri. Everyone "ohooed". Katili gave out a classy smile and flew to her. But, Zazu blocked him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed, striking him with a claw. Katili snapped his fingers and guards took the parents away. As Katili proceeded to walk to Nzuri, someone threw a pebble at him!

"Hey, your Royal Creepiness!" said Blue. "Get your creepy wings away from my big sister!" Binti threw a pebble at him.

"Yeah, marry someone your own age!" said Furaha.

"Ooooh!" said Katili, saracastally. "I'm afraid of 4 _teenagers. _I'm shaking in my legs." Guards took the 4 away. Katili came to a scared Nzuri.

"You _will _be my queen if you like it or not." said Katili, staring straight at her eyes. "I promise you! You know why?" Nzuri shook her head "no".

"I have a little surprise for you!" said Katili, grabbing her wing and leading her near the Royal Tree.

"Oh, Nzuri!" purred Katili. "Someone's _dying _to see you!"

"What are you talk…" Nzuri starting to say. But, she gasped in horror and trembled when she recognized who it is.

"What did you do to him?" she said in a sad voice. Katili smirked and turned his head to the tree.

"Bring him in!" commended Katili. The guards walked behind the tree to reveal a seriously-beaten Haki. Everyone gasped in horror.

"HAKI!" screamed Nzuri and Hiba. A sobbing Hiba tried to run to her son, but the guards blocked her. Nzuri hugged him, but he yelled out in pain.

"Nzuri…" Haki said in a very weak voice. "I tried to stop him, but he…" Katili kicked him down.

"STOP IT!" Nzuri yelled. "YOU'RE MAKING HIM WORSE!" Katili put his foot on Haki's back.

"You don't say, darling?" he sneered. He looked down at a whimpering Haki. "See, I wasn't going to do anything to the lad. But, then I saw you two together. You love him so much. You snuggling, giggling, smiling, and kissing him made me burn in jealousy that you would never love me like that! Plus, you would do anything to save him, even marrying me!" Nzuri got on the ground, crying over Haki.

"You son of a hawk!" said Nzuri. Everyone was stunned that he would go this deep to get one girl.

"Oh Zazu!" said Amira, fighting the guards. "We need to do something." Katili smiled at her evilly.

"That's not an insult, honey." said Katili. "Now, it will be too bad if you refuse to marry me because Haki is so weak and badly hurt." Then, Katili slowly scratched Haki's back, sending him screaming.

"STOP IT!" pleaded Nzuri, hugging his neck. Katili smiled.

"Refuse me to marry me," instructed Katili, "and I will put my talons inside his back and kill him!"

"NO! DON'T! NOT MY BABY!" screamed Hiba. She successfully escaped the guards, but was recaptured again.

"Marry me," finished Katili, "And I will spare him by letting him go, make sure he's properly healed, and banish him!" Nzuri stared at Katili with tears in her eyes. She has no choice.

"So, my dear?" said Katili. "What will it be? Me or your suitor's grave?" Nzuri looked at Haki, who was crying.

"Zuri..." he said, weakly. "Don't do this!"

"But if I don't," said Nzuri with tears dropping from her eyes, "you will die."

"But, if you do, I will spend my days without you." said Haki, crying. "That's worse than death!" He sobbed, which was painful for him.

"Shhh…I'm going to do this because I love you," whispered Nzuri, taking his wing.

"NO! NO, PLEASE!" screamed Haki, firmly holding her wing. Nzuri was getting up, so she fell down.

"HEY! HEY HEY!" whispered Nzuri, putting a wing on his face. "Everything will be okay, I promise!" She lifted his head. He winced. Nzuri started to cry.

"I love you so much," she said, crying.

"I love you too." said Haki. She pulled his head to her's for one, last, long kiss.

"Awwww…" everyone said.

"NZURI, DON'T DO THIS!" yelled Zazu.

The two lovebirds felt Katili's eyes, burning at them with jealously. Nzuri, slowly and gently, ended the kiss and looked at Katili. She bit her lip, gulped, closed her eyes tightly, and bowed.

"My King," said Nzuri, bravely as she bowed to him. "I accept your proposal of marrying you and being your queen." Everyone gasped in horror.

"NOOOO!" yelled Zazu and Amira.

Katili smiled lovingly as his fiancé and lifted her head.

"Smart girl," he said, wiping her tears. He pulled her for a victory kiss.

"Ewwww!" some birds cried out. Haki, who was tied, just laid there and wept, knowing what they were doing. Zazu and Amira flew to strike Katili, but they were grabbed by guards. Katili finally stopped kissing her.

"That was delightful," he purred, stroking her head, cheek, and chin.

"That is good for you," whispered Nzuri. He then put his wing around his fiancé and announced, "Our wedding will be tomorrow after the hour of the sunrise! ALL will come!" Haki rolled to look at the couple and said something that wasn't understood because of his weeping and his injured throat.

"Thanks for reminding me," said Katili. "Guards, take this wreck out of my sight and take him to the hospital." The guards picked him up.

"Game over," Katili whispered to Haki. "I win!" Then, he spitted at him. The guards took him away. Hiba followed, but gave him a hateful look on her face, and followed them. Binti and Blue joined Zazu and Amira.

"You will NEVER be a part of the family," said Blue. "You're horrible!"

"We will never be okay with this!" said Zazu.

"Awww, but Daddy." said Katili. "We're going to be in-laws, can you treat me with some kindness and call our feud a truce with me?" Zazu was burning.

"I'M NOT YOUR DADDY!" he yelled. Katili faced Nzuri.

"Now, Amira." said Katili, twirling Nzuri with her tip-toes. "Don't you agree that…" Katili dipped Nzuri. "We will be a lovely pair? Can you imagine our wedding portrait?"

"Yes," said Amira, coldly. "And it's hideous!"

"And speaking of our wedding," said Katili. " Why are we still here?" He let Nzuri go.

"Come, my lovely bride." said Katili, looking at her. "We have so much arrangements to make." Nzuri looked at her family with tears in her eyes. Her family's eyes were filled with tears too.

"NZURI!" roared Katili. She, heartbrokenly, followed her fiancé to the throne room.


	15. Chapter 14: A Plan

**NFTA-Poor Nzuri and Haki. :'( Imagine marrying Katili…especially when you're 18. Yikes :/ **

**So, we're almost done with the story and we have 7-9 chapters left. I have a really important announcement about my busy schedule for next week. I'll tell you as we get closer to next week. But, I'll say this: I have a 4-5 page paper due on Wednesday for English, so today and the next 2 days are all about my paper. So, the next chapter will either come later tonight or Wednesday.**

**Additionally, somebody pointed out that Nzuri and Haki's goodbye before she accepts to become Katili's wife/queen is based on the dialogue from **_**Tangled **_**where Rapunzel tries to heal Flynn after he gets stabbed by Mother Gothel, and she's right! The goodbye was based on that.**

**One last thing: I said in the prologue that Haki's name has a meaning to the story. It does. It means justice and it represents when Haki gets injured by Katili, the injury reveals that there's no justice in Katili's action and rule for that matter. I also said in Chapter 4 that Nzuri has some Belle from **_**B&TB **_**in her. Well, the reason is that like Belle, she gives up her freedom for who she loves.**

**Wow, I typed a lot! XD Enjoy Chapter 14. Chapter 15 will come ASAP!**

**P.S-Yup, a lion from **_**TLK **_**will come in 3 chapters! I can't decided which one though!**

* * *

Chapter 14

That night, Nzuri's family and the servants gathered to the servants' lodge. All of them were heartbroken and upset about this.

"I can't believe that she's going marry him!" said Blue, sitting on a hammock with Abla. Abla snuggled with him and said, "Hey, I would do the same thing for you! Her love was in danger and that was the only thing to do to save him!

"I can't believe Katili went that low to get Nzuri!" said Amira, angrily. "Out of ALL of the things he has done, this is one of the worst. To try to threaten my daughter to marry him like that." She sank to a chair, put her wings on her forehead, and started to cry. "My poor baby girl," she cried. "Having him for a husband! To marry him!"

"This is all my fault," sobbed Zazu, who was leaning on a wall by the entrance. "My big, fat beak!" Amira got up and walked to him.

"Zazu?" asked Amira, putting her wing on his shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"Dad," said Binti, angrily. "What did you do?" Zazu looked around to see everyone, staring at him.

"I accidentally gave him the idea to get a queen," said Zazu. Everyone gasped.

"ZAZU!" yelled Amira. "This is ALL your fault?"

"I….I….it was a accident!" stuttered Zazu. "He wanted my secret to my success as king and one of the things I told him…"

"Was a queen!" said Amira, angrily

"I didn't realize that he was going to get one!" said Zazu.

"Well, he did want your secret!"

"Amira!" said Zazu, grabbing her wings. "He was going to after you at first, but then..."

"YOU TOLD HIM TO MARRY OUR DAUGHTER!"

"No, I would…"

Amira pulled her wings off.

"Don't talk to me!" said Amira. "I don't want to see you for the rest of the night! Because of you, our daughter is going to marry a psychopathic, blood-thirsty, disgusting king who tried to kill you, and her love, who is badly hurt, is banished from seeing her ever again! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She left the room, crying.

"Dad…" said Binti, gently, but firmly. "Really?" She flew away to comfort her mother.

"I didn't tell him…" said Zazu, sinking on the floor. Abla hugged Zazu.

"I know, you didn't." said Abla. "It's not your fault." Zazu kissed her wing.

"Thank you, Abla." said Zazu. "You always know the right things to say!" There was a knock by the entrance.

"Who is it?" asked a male servant.

"Furaha, Nzuri's best friend." responded the voice.

"Young lady," he said. "This is only…"

"No," said Zazu. "Let her come in!" An angry Furaha barged in.

"OH, I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A HAWK!" she yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE…" Zazu immediately covered her beak.

"Shhh…" said Zazu, angrily. "Do you want him to hear you?" Furaha rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I won't yell," she said, angrily. "But, I want to! I can't believe him! When I see him in the morning, I will dump my bridesmaid' bouquet on him, put honey on him, and feed him to the bees!" Everyone laughed.

"I wish we can do that, honey." said a maid. "But, he would be like, 'Off with your heads' if we do!"

"Yeah," everyone muttered.

"But, we have to do something!" said a maid.

"Yeah," said Furaha. "I'm not letting my best friend marry some creepy, old dude."

"Hey!" said Zazu, offended. "Katili and I are in the same age. We're middle-aged!"

"Oops! Sorry, Zazu."

"But, what can WE do?" said another maid. "He's the king!"

"I GOT IT!" yelled a butler. "One of us will have to sneak out of Birdistan and get help!"

"Yeah, one tiny, itsy-bitsy problem!" said Zazu. "There's security at the kingdom's entrance! No one can leave or enter without a permit! And the Royal Family can't leave for any reason at all!"

"Unless we sneak one of you out!" said Afua. Everyone replied in agreement.

"Well, it can't be me!" said Zazu. "I'm the father of the bride. I need to walk my baby down the aile." Zazu paused. "Wow, funny! I thought I would be happy, saying that."

"It can't be me, Binti, or Abla," said Furaha. "We're her bridesmaids."

"Nor Amira," said Afua. "She's her mother. And I'm the majordomo. I have to be there."

"I volunteer!" said Blue, getting off the hammock.

"But, you're a part of the wedding!" gasped Afua.

"Please, I'm not being Katili's best man!" said Blue. "And my sister needs me." Zazu smiled and hugged his son.

"Are you sure?" asked Zazu. Blue nodded.

"I'm going to get Simba," decided Blue. "Or Kovu. Or Kiara. Any lion or lioness that can help!"

"Brilliant!" said Zazu.

"But, how are we going to get you out?" asked a servant, sitting on a big box. He looked at it and gasped.

"HEY! I have an idea!"


	16. Chapter 15: You're so Adored

**NFTA-WARNING: This scene is not really sexual, but he acts really perverted around her. Don't worry, there's no sex or extreme touching, but the worst thing he does is kissing her neck. And there's also mention that they will have sex after the wedding. Oh-la-la ;) Good luck, Nzuri and be sure to save $$ for therapy O_O'' Additionally, this scene is created to show Katili's power over Nzuri.**

**Also, yes. The Coconut scene from "The Lion King" is in this, minus the coconut scene. And I remembered the dialogue by memory too! :D Also, Nzuri comparing Katili's rule to her parents' is based on the deleted scene from the first movie, "Zazu flatters Scar" that was to take place during the "Coconut" scene. And yes, I did put "On my Own" from Les Miserables (Eponine is my dream role) and "Friday" by Rebecca Black (forgive me! XD). Finally, the "You're adored" part is based on "The Madness of King Scar". Enjoy and see y'all most likely on Wednesday! **

* * *

Chapter 15

Nzuri sat outside of Katili's room, sobbing. She can't believe that she's marrying Katili. The bird that not only took over her parents' kingdom this morning, but also tried to kill her and her father as a chick. Now, he tried to kill her one true love today if she didn't agree to be his bride. Now, she's stuck with a cruel, evil king as a husband and lost her true love.

"She's still crying?" said Katili, impatiently watching her from the inside. "That girl has been crying ever since she agreed to marry me." Katili went outside to get Nzuri.

"Nzuri," said Katili.

"Yes?" asked Nzuri, revealing her tear-stained face.

"You have been crying all day," said Katili, calmly and politely. "Come." Nzuri followed him.

"Wow, you did all of that without yelling at me or forcing me!" said Nzuri, impressed.

"Yeah, well, I am in a good mood," said Katili, lying in his nest. "I took over your father's kingdom, enslaved your family, and now I'm having the most gorgeous princess as my wife, you know!" Nzuri faced away from him and crossed her wings.

"Of course," she said, coldly. She heard a chuckle behind her and two cold set of wings on her shoulders.

"Now, darling." he said. "Don't be like that! But, I have to say: I_ love _girlswho play hard to get, like your mother." Nzuri, offended, turned around to stand for her mother, but knew he was going to pound her, so she shut her beak.

"Yes, my love," replied Nzuri, looking down at the floor, sadly.

"My love," he purred all over again, getting comfy in his nest. "I love the sound of that. Do, come here, _my love_. I want to snuggle with you." Nzuri gasped and cornered to the wall.

"Not like that," said Katili. "We'll do that tomorrow." He heard a loud gasp and whimpering, and footprints walking to him. Nzuri lay next to her fiancé. Katili put his wings around his princess.

"You're warm," he purred. "And cozy."

"Well, at least I'm going to have a blanket every night," she joked.

"Ah, that's the spirit." said Katili. "Getting used to me, I see?"

"No." said Nzuri, quickly. Then, she felt Katili, stroking her neck.

"Your neck is nice." he said. Then, Nzuri felt some thing cold and slimy all over her neck. Nzuri closed her eyes, flinching at Katili's kisses.

"Well, I'm having nightmares tonight," she thought to herself. He lifted her wing and kissed it numerous times

"This is so humiliating," she said, with tears coming back in her eyes.

"You will look ravishing in your wedding dress tomorrow." said Katili, petting her. "I designed it myself."

"Yes," she said, politely. "I can tell it was you. It has your…style."

"Okay," said Katili. "Now, get up and pet my back." Nzuri ran to Katili's back and pet it.

"I heard you have a delightful, singing voice." said Katili. "Sing something for me."

"_No one knows the trouble I've seen," _sang Nzuri with her beautiful voice. "_No one knows my sorrow._"

"Oh, Nzuri, do lighten up." said Katili. "Sing something with…a little bounce in it." Nzuri smiled evilly. She knew the perfect song.

"Oh, you want bouncy?" she thought. "Ok, I'll give you bouncy."

"_IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!"_

"NO!" said Katili. "Anything, but that! You know what? To show me your love for me and to celebrate our marriage tomorrow, sing me a love song." Nzuri thought really hard and then picked one. It wasn't about Katili, however. It was about Haki. She closed her eyes as she pictured Haki as she pet Katili.

"_On my own_," she sang. _"Pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him until morning._"She heard joyful "mmmmmms" from Katili. He was enjoying her singing.

"_All alone,_"she continued, with tears in her eyes. _"I walk with him 'til morning. Without him, I feel his wings around me. When I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me…"_

"My," purred Katili, raising his head to look at her. "Your singing voice is just as beautiful as you on the outside. And you are good at making up songs too. I picked the perfect bride, indeed. I'm so glad you belong to me now."

"Thank you, honey." said Nzuri in her teeth, angry what he has said to her.

"Now, my sweet," said Katili. "Tell me. How am I better than your parents at being the ruler?" Nzuri stopped petting him to think. How can she say that he sucks without making him mad?

"Well…" she thought. "My parents were great rulers. You redefine the word 'king'."

"Yes. Go on," he purred, delighted.

"Oh, well…" she said, thinking. "You can only rule the kingdom as only…you do."

"Hmmmm…" said Katili, delighted at her. "Very good. Now, my dear. Tell me I'm adored." She groaned silently.

"You're adored," she muttered.

"Can't hear you!"

"You're so adored!"

"Say it as you love me. And pet me." Nzuri pet Katili and purred, saucily, "You're adored. So, so adored." Katili giggled, loving the love Nzuri is giving him.

"Say it in my ear! My ear!" he said, delightfully, being attracted to her more than he had all day. Nzuri rolled her eyes and thought, "What is he? A 5 year old?" She leaned to his ear, pet him, and purred, "My handsome king, you are so adored. So, so adored."


	17. Chapter 16: Zazu's Heartbreak

**NFTA-Hey, guys! I'm really sorry for being a day late. After rehearsal, I had to go to Confessions at one of my churches, then dinner with my family! So, here we go! **

**Originally, this chapter was going to end with a happier note, but I really like how Amira's emotions were going, so I ended the chapter like this. Don't worry, I'm planning on using the original ending of this for a later chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 16

An half and hour later, Zazu flew to the kitchen where he saw his wife alone, eating chocolate.

"There you are, honey." said Zazu, walking to her. "I've been looking for you."

"Well, my daughter IS betrothed to my crazy ex-fiancé against her will." said Amira. "Where else would I be?" She finished the box, went to the trash can, and threw it away, along with 3 boxes.

"You had 4 boxes?" said Zazu, not believing what he has saw. Amira, scornfully, turned around and faced her husband with an angry look on her face.

"Zazu!" she said, angrily. "Do you know anything about the female mind? We LOVE chocolate. When we're upset, depressed, or pregnant with a certain someone's chicks, we eat chocolate. We need chocolate!"

"Ah, of course." said Zazu, smiling at her. "You're my wife. Of course, I should know that." He playfully mocked a facewing. "D'oh." he said, jokefully. Amira just stared at him, angrily.

"What do you want?" she asked, opening yet another box. Zazu pulled a chair next to her and grabbed the box of chocolates.

"Hey, that's my comfort food!" she yelled, trying to get her box back.

"What I want," said Zazu, struggling to keep his grasp. "is your forgiveness." Amira stopped fighting and sat down.

"How can I forgive a bird who told Katili to marry my daughter?" said an angry Amira.

"I didn't!" snapped Zazu. He cooled down, firmly took her wings, and kissed them. "He saw Nzuri, flying and fell in love with her. Then, he dumped you for her!" Amira bit her lip. Zazu can tell she feels bad. Amira broke down on the table.

"Why did you give him the idea of a queen?" she muffled under the table.

"I totally forgot the time…" sighed Zazu, "when I accidentally gave Scar the idea of a queen. He chose Nala. Again, as I told Katili what I had that he didn't, I forgot about Scar. If I remembered the time, this would never happen."

"How could you forget?" shouted Amira.

"I don't know!" argued Zazu. He regained his temper and cooled down, and kissed his wife on the beak.

"I don't want to fight with you," whispered Zazu. "It's bad enough that my baby is marrying that horrible, horrible bird. Now, I don't want to lose you." Amira sighed and looked down.

"I don't want to lose you too," said Amira, putting her wings on his shoulders. "But, right now, it's so hard to love you when you're the reason why Nzuri is marrying him." That broke Zazu's heart. Amira saw Zazu's eyes, overflowing with tears.

"I want to be alone right now," said Amira. Zazu nodded and kissed his wife on the cheek, and let her go.

"I love you." said Zazu, struggling not to cry. "Never forget that."

"I want to say I love you too." said Amira. "But, right now, I can't." Zazu sighed and walked to the entrance. He looked at his wife, who's sobbing on the table. Zazu, crying, flew to the servants' lodge for a sleepless night.

"Why isn't Amira here?" asked Afua. Zazu had set up a surprise dinner for Amira with a table with a tablecloth, candles, spaghetti, and romantic music.

"Right now, she…" said Zazu, trying to hold back tears, but he failed. "Doesn't love me!" he sobbed. He ran to his nest, sobbing. Afua flew to console Amira, but she was also sobbing and eating chocolate as well.

"Your Majesty…" said Afua. "Your husband has set up a romantic dinner for you because you can be happy and this is his way to apologize to you. Please come. He's devastated."

"Please, go away," sniffed Amira.

"Amira, I know this is very hard for you. It really is, but Zazu never meant this…"

"GO AWAY!"

Afua, fearfully, ran away.


	18. Chapter 17: The Help

**NFTA-I am really sorry that I'm a couple of days late. This meant to come out yesterday. But, I didn't save my document, so I had to start over. Additionally, I noticed that it took the lions pretty much in **_**The Lion King 3, **_**a whole day to get from Birdistan to Peoponi, so they wouldn't make it to the wedding on time. So, I had to think of a new person to help Haki and Blue. It was very tough to decide. I thought of the WHOLE gang from TLK 3 with Kiara, Kovu, Simba, Nala, Malki, Shuja, Timon and Pumbaa, but I decided to scratch that out. Then, I thought about Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, so they could redeem themselves. But then, I decided to scratch that out. So, I created Basi, which means "enough" in Swahili. I don't care about the meaning; I just chose it, randomly. But, don't worry, a very popular, **_**Lion King **_**character will come in the next chapter. **

**Oh, here's an important thing. I may be on Spring Break right now, however because my school play is next week and I'm in it, I have rehearsals all week long. (Yeah, so much for a relaxing break! -_-) I'm 100% sure it won't screw everything up, I just want to let you know. I'm 97% sure this story will be completed by next week. **

**Ok, Chapter 18 will possibly come either today or Monday. Since it's Easter tomorrow, I'm taking the day off tomorrow. Anyway, if Chapter 18 doesn't come today (which I think it will), have a great, blessed Easter! **

* * *

Chapter 17

Blue sat on a tree branch after a couple of hours, tired. After he successfully escaped Birdistan, he realized it would take a lion a whole day to get to and return from Pride Rock. He would be too late. So, he has to get the nearest help he can get. So far, it wasn't going so well. All of the animals he has found either tried to kill him or laughed at him.

"Why would we help a bird?" mocked Blue out loud. "We're lions! Sorry, I'm busy, good luck though! Blah!" He sighed as he put his head on the tree and sat down. "How can I get somebody to help me?" Then, he heard voices. He saw a group of teenage lions. They were talking about a bowling match they were going to compete in. Blue flew 3 branches back, just in case they would attack him.

"YOU THERE!" yelled Blue from above. The lions immediately looked up.

"GET HIM!" yelled a red-furred, teenage lion. The male lions tried to get him while the females watched them get their late-night snack.

"PLEASE!" plead Blue. "I need your helps!"

"Guys, let him speak!" said a female lioness. She looked just like Nala as a cub, but only she was a teenager. She had a white daisy on her head.

"Why?" asked a white lion. "We hadn't had anything to eat since 5pm. It's late at night!"

"Please, it's an emergency!" begged Blue, revealing himself.

"Fine," said a peach-furred lion. "You have a minute to speak!"

"I am Prince Blue of Birdistan," said Blue, bowing. Some of the lions and lionesses rolled on the grass and laughed.

"Blue?" laughed a lion. He was brown.

"What kind of name is that?" said a lionesses with tan and brown fur.

"Ha ha!" said Blue, sarcastically. "Yes, my name is Blue. Listen!"

"Ok, guys!" said the Nala-look alike. "Listen to the prince." The lions stopped laughing and got up.

"My kingdom has been taken over by a wicked prince," said Blue. "And he's forcing my sister to marry him! I'm the only one out of everyone in the kingdom who was avavabile to get help. Please! The wedding is the first thing in the morning. You're my only hopes." The group of teenagers felt silence.

"Listen," said the red-furred lion. "Blue, isn't it?" 2 of his friends stifled a laugh.

"We want to help you," said the lion. "But, we have a bowling competition and right now, we're traveling to our rivals. Good luck with your problem, though." The lions walked away.

"I'm sorry, your Highness," said the Nala-look alike. She walked off with the others. Blue went back to the end of the tree branch and sank down.

"Well, at least they wanted to help," sighed Blue. Then, he felt his blue eyes grew heavy.

"No!" said Blue. "No, no, no! My eyes may be heavy and this position may be very comfortable, but I am NOT going…"

Blue gasped. He had fallen asleep!

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" yelled Blue.

"HEY!" yelled a voice. "What do you think you're doing, sleeping on my tree?"

He turned around to see a female owl, doing her laundry.

"What time is it, miss?" asked Blue.

"Four in the morning," said the owl, rudely. "Why does it matter?"

"FOUR IN THE MORNING?" Blue immediately flew off the branch.

"NO! NO! NO!" he panicked, flying in the sky and surveying the land for help. "What am I going to do?"

Then, he heard a scream for help. Blue looked down and saw a very fast hornbill, flying for his life. Chasing him was a blond-manned, tan-skin lion.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" screamed a familiar voice. "I NEED YOUR HELP!" Blue knew that voice from anywhere.

"Haki?" asked Blue to himself.

Luckily, Haki made it to a tall tree branch.

"HEY, GET DOWN HERE, YOU COWARD!" yelled the lion. He started to run and hit the tree over and over again, hoping Haki would fall off.

"NO!" said Haki, clinging to the branch. "PLEASE! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Ha!" laughed the lion. "Why would I help you?"

"Because my love of my life is marrying a crazy, old king against her will!"

"Awwwww!" mocked the lion. "Too bad!" Then, something big and heavy hit the lion on his head.

"OW!" he yelled, feeling dizzy. The lion looked at the object. "A coconut?"

"Listen, lion!" said Blue, who was also on a branch.

"Blue?" asked Haki, trying to see who was his savior, across the tree branch from his.

"Haki, you're well enough to fly?"

"Apparently, I am."

"Wait! What are you doing?" said Blue and Haki at the same time. "Trying to get help for my love/my sister. Wait! You are?"

"HEY!" said the lion, impatiently. "What's going on here?"

Blue flew next to Haki.

"Listen." said Blue, calmly. "Just listen to me. I am Prince Blue…" The lion laughed.

"For the 100th time tonight, yes, my name is Blue. Ha ha! It's very funny," said Blue, unenthusiastically. "Look!" The lion stopped laughing.

"I'm the prince of Birdistan, the son of King Zazu and Queen Amira. Our kingdom was invaded by a cruel prince yesterday, and he's forcing my big sister to be his queen. They're getting married in a couple of hours, and I need your help!"

"I was the princess's fiancé," added Haki, sadly. "But, then he banished me, so I couldn't be with her any longer. Please, I love her!" The lion felt horrible immediately and very honored to be chosen to help royalty.

"Your Highness," said the lion, bowing. "I am so sorry for being ignorant, and I am very sorry for attempting to kill your friend here. Please forgive me."

The 2 hornbills smiled at each other and back at him.

"Hakuna Matata!" said Blue, smiling.

"What?" said the lion, puzzled.

"That means no worries. Don't worry about it."

"I am Basi," said the lion, bowing to him again. "And I will be very honored to serve you, your Highness."

* * *

The two hornbills rode on Basi. He had been running for a while.

"RIDE LIKE THE WIND!" yelled Blue, excited.

"Wow, just wait until your sister gets a load of me," said Hasi, excited. "Her knight upon a noble steed like those fairytales your mom told us as chicks. But, only in this case…" Haki patted Basi. "Her knight upon a _lion_." It was bright enough to see Haki's appearance. Blue turned around and gasped. Haki had stitches and bandages all over his body. He looked like a real life Frankenstein.

"I know," said Haki, sadly, looking down. "I look hideous."

"No, you don't." comforted Blue.

"Will your sister still love me, even if I look like a walking, voodoo doll?" Blue laughed and sat next to him.

"C'mon, you know her! Of course, she will!" Then, the sun started to come up. The two gasped.

"OH NO! The sunrise has started!" panicked Haki. "We will not be on time!"

"Oh yes, we will!" said Basi. "Hang on to my mane, children. And _tightly._" The 2 hold on very tightly and smiled at each other.

"Here we go!" yelled Basi. He started to run twice as fast.


	19. Chapter 18: Before the Wedding

Chapter 18

"Amira, it's time to wake up," whispered a sad voice. Amira yawned and turned her head to the right to see a very tired Zazu. "It's the wedding day," he sighed. Amira looked around to notice that she fell asleep in the kitchen and in her box of chocolate. She also found a light green, plaid blanket around her body.

"Wow," said Amira. "I guess I was crying so hard that I fell asleep."

"Ha!" said Zazu. "I didn't have any sleep until like 1."

"Of course," said Amira. She bit her lip. "Nzuri is marrying _him _today. I don't get how I got sleep." She grabbed Zazu's wing.

"Zazu," said Amira with tears in her eyes. "Please forgive me. I love you so much." She threw herself in Zazu's wings.

"Shhh…" whispered Zazu, stroking her. "I know. I know, my dear." He kissed her on a cheek. Amira faced Zazu.

"Funny," she sniffed. "We're supposed to be happy on our daughter's wedding day."

"Good morning," said Afua. "Amira, you're supposed to be with your daughter, helping her…you know…get ready." She nodded, kissed Zazu, and flew off to Nzuri's bedroom. She was sleeping hard, but looked like she had no sleep either.

"Nzuri," said Amira, gently. "It's time." Nzuri jumped up immediately.

"NO, I AM NOT READY YET!" screamed Nzuri. "I hadn't got my dress on or my hair…"

"Honey, honey, honey! Calm down!" said Amira. "I mean _to get ready_."

"Oh," said Nzuri, relieved. Then, she bit her lip.

"Don't cry, don't cry…" she whispered, fanning herself with her wings.

"Come here, baby girl." whispered Amira. Nzuri immediately hugged her mother, crying in her wings. Then, Nzuri felt more bodies, hugging her. It was Binti, Furaha, and Abla.

* * *

"Look at you," said Amira, smoothly. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah," said Furaha, wearing a hideous red bridesmaid dress. "You make that ugly potato sack look good!" Nzuri looked at herself in the vanity mirror. She did look beautiful under that ugly dress. It was all poofy and the sleeves looked like a cheetah scratched them. There was a sash in the middle. Nzuri's hair remained the same as always, but had a huge, long veil and Amira's wedding tiara that she had when she was renewing vows with Zazu. Her makeup was pretty good too.

"You do look beautiful," said Binti, putting her wing on her shoulder, and her blue and white bouquet in the other.

"Everyone," instructed Afua. "Please leave except the bride." Everyone left. Before Amira went, she lifted Nzuri's face and wiped her tears.

"You're doing the right thing," she whispered. "You're the thing the kingdom needs right now. The glue that puts Birdistan together."

"You're okay with me, marrying Katili?" said Nzuri, angrily.

"Of course not," said Amira with tears beginning. "I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"Your Majesty," said Afua, impatiently. Amira nodded and hugged Nzuri tightly.

"I love you," said Amira, hugging her. "Be brave, my Nzuri, be so brave." She flew away.

Zazu, afterwards, flew in to Nzuri's room to prepare to walk her down the aisle.

"Oh, Nzuri." said Zazu, trying to sound happy. "You look…" He eyed her up and down her hideous dress. "Katili designed it, didn't he?" She nodded. Zazu smiled at her, compassionally and walked to her.

"Either way, you're a true vision of beauty." He kissed her wing. Nzuri collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

"I don't want to do this, Daddy!" she cried. "I don't want to marry him. I HATE him! He's awful! I can't do this." Zazu grabbed his daughter and hugged her.

"I know," he said with tears coming down from his cheeks. "I know, my dear."

"He was so creepy to me last night, Daddy!" she said. "He was kissing my neck, feeling my body, and talked about how we're going to _snuggle _after the reception."

Zazu gasped in horror. He was filled with anger.

"I have never been so scared in my life. I'm so terrified," she said, clinging to Zazu.

"Listen!" said Zazu, grabbing her face. "I can't do anything about it. All I can say is to be so brave! For me and your mother." She nodded with tears coming down.

"Everything is going to be okay." whispered Zazu. "It will, it will!"

"Please, Daddy." said Nzuri. "Let me sit on your lap and cradle me. I wanna feel like a baby, again. Where there were no sorrows." Zazu smiled.

"Honey, I thought you would never ask." Nzuri sat on Zazu's lap.

"You're a heavy baby," said Zazu as if she was a baby. "Let me rock you."

"Yes, Daddy," said Nzuri as a little kid. Zazu smiled as he imagined Nzuri as the baby chick she was on the day she was born. He rocked her as his little girl snuggled, closely and sniffed.

""Kuimba wimbo wa upepo Wa kati una jiwa na…" sang Zazu, singing Nzuri her favorite lullaby as a child.

"Zazu, Nzuri." said Afua. The two snapped out of it. "Rafiki is here." An old bamboo appeared in the front of the hole.

"Zazu, my old friend." said Rafiki. Zazu hugged him.

"Thank you for doing my daughter's wedding," sighed Zazu, grabbing his daughter's wing.

"Hello, Rafiki," said Nzuri, trying not to cry. He knew what was going on and smiled at her.

"Keep your chin up, child." said Rafiki. "You will be rewarded for this, someday. And there will be happiness for you." Nzuri sighed.

"You really mean it?" she asked. Rafiki smiled.

"You look beautiful." said Rafiki. He sighed. "The king is very lucky." She sniffed and let a tear come out. Afua came in.

"Your Highness," he sighed. "It's time to go to your wedding." Nzuri looked at her father.

"You have to be brave," said Zazu to her sobbing daughter. "For the kingdom." He hugged Nzuri. "Everything is going to be okay. I love you so much. You're so brave." Nzuri nodded and Zazu kissed her on the cheek.

"Come this way," said the solider. "So, no one can see you."

"Let's get this over with…" whispered Nzuri to everyone. Zazu put his daughter's wings to his and lead her to the wedding, and followed Rafiki and the solider.


	20. Chapter 19: Speak Now

**NFTA-Hey guys! I hope you had a great Easter! Serious drama is coming down. **

**First, this wedding is ACTUALLY based on The Royal Wedding like the choir, the news people, and Binti holding her sister's veil, like Pippa did. Funny thing. I read that apparently, the voice actor who was Zazu in the first TLK movie, was ACTUALLY at the wedding! Yeah, he's a big star down there, so he was invited. So jealous. XD**

**Second, yes, I did bring some characters from Lion King 3 in it. Malki, Durra, & Hanuni appear, but they have tiny parts. And you do meet ****some**** of their chicks. Oh, just to let you know, Durra's daughter IS named Amira. Before Amira returned to Birdistan, Durra had her chicks and named one of them after her. Kovu, Timon and Pumbaa etc. are only mentioned.**

**Third, Princess Bride FTW! XD**

**Fourth, and some translations:**

**Asani=Rebellious **

**Fumo=Spear **

**Idili=Well-behaved**

**Farashuu=Butterfly**

**Enjoy! The new chapter will come ASAP! All I can say is that the next chapter's ending will be shocking. ;)**

* * *

"**I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.**

**But, you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family,**

**all dressed in pastel.**

**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room, wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. This is surely not what you thought it would be.**

**I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say: Don't say yes, run away now.**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow.**

**You need to hear me out, and they said 'speak now'.**

**Fond gestures are exchanged,**

**And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains.**

**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be. She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen.**

**But I know you wish it was me. You wish it was me (Don't cha?) **

***CHORUS*  
**

**I hear the preacher say 'Speak now or forever hold your peace'.**

**There's the silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands. **

**All eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you. I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.**

**But, you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. Don't say yes, run away now.**

**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow.**

**You need to hear me out, and they said 'speak now'. **

**And you say let's run away, now I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows.**

**So glad you were around when they said 'Speak Now'."**

**-Taylor Swift, Speak Now**

* * *

Chapter 19

Basi ran as fast as he can.

"I think it has already been an hour," said Haki, worryingly.

"Don't worry, we're almost there!" said Basi. "I recognize this area."

"Yeah, actually, me too." said Blue. "Hey, Basi, how do you know where Birdistan is?"

"My pride lives right near you!" said Basi, still running. "I have to go pass Birdistan. Don't worry, we vowed to not to kill anyone if we want to stay where we are."

"Yeah," said Blue. "I know what you're talking about."

Then, they heard majestic music playing from a distance.

"Yup," said Blue. "We're almost there!" Basi picked up the speed a little bit faster.

* * *

Everyone in the kingdom stood up and bowed to Rafiki, Afua, and a beaming Katili as they walked to the Royal Tree. The music was very majestic and a choir started to sing.

"There is the Royal Majesty," said a female news announcer. "King Katili. He looks very handsome. Apparently, something happened to his best man, who's the bride's brother, Prince Blue, so his majordomo is taking his place." Once the three took their places, a very sad Amira and her two little sisters, Durra and Hanuni, walked in the aisle to take their seats. Everyone bowed to them, as well. Durra and Hanuni joined their other chicks at their seats.

"The poor queen," said another female news announcer. "She looks so distraught."

"Well, Anza," said her male co-host from their news room. "When your daughter is forced to marry an evil king, who was also your abusive ex-fiancé, of course you would!"

"We're almost there!" said Blue. The three stopped what they saw. Outside of Birdistan, there was a huge TV screen, and many birds and other animals gathered to look at the Royal Wedding.

"Haki, I can't be recognized!" said Blue. "You have to go see what's going on. All I hear are the choir and the orchestra." Haki flew to the screen. Furaha, Abla, and Nzuri's cousins were walking down the aisle as bridesmaids, the ring bearer, and flower girls.

"There are some of the bride's cousins," Haki heard on TV, "Prince Idili, the son of Queen Hanuni as the ring bearer, and Princesses Amira and Farashuu, the daughters of Queen Durra as the flower girls."

"And here are two of the bride's bridesmaids," said the fifth news reporter. "Furaha, Princess Nzuri's best friend and Abla, Nzuri's brother's girlfriend. Her maid of honor, her little sister, Princess Binti is reported to be carrying her sister's veil."

"But, whoa." said a gay news reporter. "A marshmallow factory called. They want their marshmallows back. I heard the groom designed these dresses, plus his bride's dress. Yikes!" Haki flew to Blue.

"She's about to walk down! Let's go!" said Haki. The three ran, but Basi suddenly stopped.

"What's going on?" said Blue in a panic.

"There are guards!" said Basi. "You two are going to be recognized." Blue and Haki lifted their heads, carefully and gasped. There is a lot of security in front of the kingdom's entrance. Blue looked at the TV. He couldn't see much, but he did see the flower girls, getting to their seats.

"Dang it!" panicked Blue. "What are we going to do? My sister is about to walk!"

"Get some leaves!" said Basi. "And put them all around my body. With the leaves, you will hide under them and blend in with my body." The two nodded and went to the nearest tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nzuri and Zazu were about to walk on the aisle. Nzuri was getting her last batch of tears out as Zazu stroke his daughter's wing and kissed it.

"You're so brave," said Binti, handing Nzuri her red handkerchief. "I'm so sorry you're doing this." Nzuri dabbed her eyes and handed her handkerchief back.

"You're the best sister ever!" said Nzuri, hugging her. "Blue better gets his butt back in here on time!"

"He will, dearest." said Zazu, patting her wing. "I have faith in him."

"You two are going to walk now!" said a guard. Nzuri sighed as Zazu wrapped her wing in his and patted her cheek. Binti lifted her sister's veil. 2 trumpets played. Everyone gasped in excitement, stood up, and looked at two leaves that two girls were holding across the aisle. The two girls removed the leaves to reveal Nzuri and Zazu. Some of the birds "ooohed", but most of the attendants were disgusted by the dress. Nzuri looked around. Everyone either smiled at her little, were scoffing at her, or gave her a really sad, "I'm so sorry" look. She looked at Katili. He was very happy and clearly amazed by her beauty. Nzuri did not know how longer she could go without crying.

* * *

Blue and Haki were under the leaves on Basi's back, but they heard the comments.

"Ewwww, what is the princess wearing?" said one voice.

"But, nevertheless, she looks gorgeous," said a second voice.

"She and the old king look like they're going to cry!" said another voice.

"Oh my gosh, Basi." whispered Haki. "Hurry, she's walking down the aisle!"

"I'm going in, right now." whispered Basi. "Hang on!" The birds, who were covered by 2 leaves each that were tied to them by spider webs, hanged on to his mane. The two felt Basi's jump.

"HEY YOU!" said a guard.

"Oh me?" asked Basi.

"_Only _those who are invited to His Majesty's wedding can pass." said another.

"No," said Basi. "I have a pass. I'm visiting my family. I have to get through Birdistan in order to see them." Basi showed him the pass.

"Okay, fine. Go!" said the first guard. "Long live the King!" Basi nodded and snuck away of them.

"Almost there, guys," whispered Basi. The other part of the security from the other side let them in. Basi ran quickly off the hill away from the guards.

"Okay, guys." whispered Basi. "You're free!" Blue and Haki quickly took off the leafs.

"Yes!" yelled Haki.

"Yuck." said Blue, grossed out over the web. "I have to take a shower."

"Come on!" said Haki, "Let's go!" The three snuck to the wedding and hid behind a tree.

"There's Nzuri," whispered Haki. Nzuri bowed her head as she got closer to Katili and let a tear fall off from her eye. She turned around to see her mother, whose eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Don't lose it," whispered Zazu, patting her wing.

"Okay, guys." whispered Basi from the tree. "When Rafiki says, 'Whoever objects to the marriage, speak now', we'll jump in and save Nzuri."

"Yeah," said Blue and Haki.

"She looks pretty from this side," said Haki, smiling.

"Same with Abla," said Blue. Finally, the chorus and orchestra stopped because Nzuri and Zazu finally made it. Binti dropped her sister's veil, joined Furaha and Abla, and received her bouquet.

"Nzuri…" whispered Katili, eyeing her up and down. "You're so beautiful."

"Hmmm, thank you," said Nzuri, nodding. Rafiki cleared his throat. Zazu lifted Nzuri's veil before going back to her side and grabbing her wing again.

"Who is giving this girl to this king?" said Rafiki, out loud. Zazu gave a step forward.

"Her mother and I." said Zazu in a shaky voice as he held her wing tighter. Nzuri stayed behind him, hanging on to his wing. A few seconds of quietness went by. The three friends looked at the scene with sadness.

"Zazu," said Katili. "Give _her _to me."

"Oh," he chuckled, nervously. "That's WHAT I'm supposed to do?" Zazu struggled to let her go. Finally, Katili, impatiencely, yanked Nzuri roughly out of Zazu. So rough that Zazu fell down.

"I'm sorry," said Katili. "My bride is a little nervous and shy too."

"Hey, be careful with her!" said Zazu, angrily as he got up.

"Of course," said Katili, lifting her head, rubbing her chin, and looking at her lovingly. "How can I harm a delicate flower?" Katili kissed Nzuri's wing. Zazu growled.

"Honey, don't make her wedding day more embarrassing." whispered Amira, sensing that he was going to attack the groom. Zazu took a deep breath and walked to his seat. Amira wrapped her wing around her husband's body and put her head on his shoulder in sadness.

Haki was burning with anger that Katili would grab her so violently like that. He also felt jealous as he kissed her wing.

"When I get my wings on Katili…" he said through his teeth. Rafiki knew that Blue was getting help, so he was asked by Zazu to stall the wedding. Rafiki cleared his throat to begin to stall it.

"Mawage." started Rafiki, "Mawage is wot bwings us togeder tooday. Mawage, that bwessed awangment, that dweam wifin a dweam…" Zazu put his wing on his face to hide his laughter. Even Nzuri, knowing what's going on, stifled a laugh. Then, everyone started to laugh.

"And wuv, tru wuv, will fowow you foweva…" continued Rafiki.

"Okay, what are you saying?" snapped Katili. "And what's going on? Everyone is laughing, so you're up to something. Skip to the beginning!"

"I'm sorry," said Rafiki. He coughed. He grabbed his wedding book and pretended to look for the beginning, humming. Nzuri tried not to giggle.

"Ah yes," said Rafiki after a few seconds and cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, friends, family, villagers, visiting royalty, the family of the Lion King, others. We're gathered here together on this glor…" Rafiki looked at the sky to notice that it's grey and noticed that the bride was crying as she faced Katili, who kindly lifted her head and he looked at a very distressed Amira and Zazu. "Used-to-be sunny which is now a cloudy day to join His Royal Majesty, King Katili Asani Fumo and Her Royal Highness, Princess Nzuri Durra Feruzi of Birdistan in Holy Matrimony with love." The bride and the groom held each other's wings. Katili was squeezing hers a little too tightly and winked at her. Nzuri just gave him a huge, fake smile. Haki's jaw dropped a little. Now she's across Katili, everyone can see her, including Haki. He was taken by her beauty, even though she was wearing the most ugliest dress he ever saw.

"Wow…" he whispered.

"Here it comes," whispered Basi.

"I'm _more _than ready," said Haki. Rafiki looked at his book and read, "Just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage; love is the reason you are here…" Everyone quickly got bored. "But, it also will take trust to know in your hearts that you want the best for each other. It will take dedication…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" yelled Katili. Rafiki rolled his eyes.

"Whoever objects this marriage…besides the bride, her family, and friends," said Rafiki.

"Here we go!" said Blue.

"…Speak now or FOREVER, I REPEAT FOREVER, hold your peace!"

"Oh, Rafiki," said Katili. "I guarantee you that no one objects to my marriage with Nzuri. Don't they?" He turned around to see guards, surrounding the attendants.

"WRONG!" yelled a voice. Everyone gasped in surprise. "WE OBJECT!"

"YES! YES! YES!" screamed Zazu. Basi ran to the alter.

"What is this?" said a news reporter.

"It looks like a lion, interrupting a wedding." said the second.

"But, no one is screaming." said the third.

"Maybe that's because they recognize the voice, like I do." said the fourth.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Katili in a furious voice. Blue walked to Basi's head.

"I got help!" said Blue, crossing his wings. Katili smirked.

"And I object!" yelled Haki, joining Blue. Nzuri gasped. "I LOVE her! And I'm not letting her marry someone like you!"

"HAKI!" she screamed, happily. She threw her bouquet and flew to Haki's wings. She was flying so fast that Katili fell to the ground, trying to catch her. Haki cached Nzuri and the two kissed each other. Everyone broke in applause and cheers.

"YEAH, NZURI!" yelled Malki who was with her family, Timon, and Pumbaa, who were crying tears of joy.

"Oh my gosh, Zazu!" said Amira, hugging him.

"I can't believe it," reported a news reporter. "The princess's ex-fiancé, who is banned from the kingdom, has snuck in the wedding to get her back."

"Look how happy she is!" said another news reporter. "This is the bride _we _were expecting! And her parents too! They have completely changed."

Katili lifted his face up. He was burning. Yes, his appearance was destroyed, his hair, his royal sash, and feathers, but that was the least of his problems. His bride, his love of his life is with _her _love. Kissing him. Oh, how she loves him. His jealous eyes couldn't take it.

"Never let me go," Katili heard her say.

"I won't." Haki responded, holding her tightly. Katili started to sweat and shake. He has never had this level of anger before. He felt his anger go up and up and up and up, and felt his wings cling to some grass. Then…

"GUUUUUUUUUUUAAAARDDSSS!" Everyone froze in horror and fear. They never saw Katili like this _ever_.

"SEIZE THE BOY! AND GIVE ME MY BRIDE!" He screamed in a very loud voice. Nzuri and Haki hugged each other as many guards came after them.


	21. Chapter 20: Haki's Fate

**NFTA-***MAJOR SPOILERS*****

**This will be a very shocking chapter, especially towards the end. I had two versions of the end of the chapter planned out. The first one was similar to this, but only Katili would be chased by everyone and the kiss would happen at the very end of the chapter to leave a huge cliffhanger. Then, the next chapter would explain Katili's back-story. The second one as I originally planned since working on TLK 3, would be Katili actually dying. I came up with a way today by having the royal duel from TLK 3 and Haki, defeating him. I was actually going to do this ending because Katili is very evil, however with Hiba's line about her being lonely, this was going to his back-story of being lonely. Plus, I wanted this story to end with a happier note, so I'm choosing the first one. And the original plan with the first one would add two more chapters, and I want to wrap this story up by the end of this week. Parts and line of the chapter are insirpied by **_**Tangled, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, Phantom of the Opera, **_**and of course, **_**How the Grinch Stole Christmas.**_

**And no! I'm NOT taking Katili's story from the Zazu fan fiction, **_**Memoirs of a Blue Bird**_**. As I was planning it out, I recognized how similar they are. I would never steal from a story!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Poor Basi tried his best to defend the two lovebirds. Even Simba and Kovu joined, but there were too many of the guards. Some guards seized Blue & Haki, and forced Haki to go next to Rafiki and some others pushed Nzuri off Basi. Katili quickly grabbed his bride.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, fighting him. Then, he approached Haki, evilly laughing.

"Oh, Haki, Haki, Haki." he chuckled. "You're banished, remember?"

"Yes," said Haki. He tried to speak, but was cut off.

"And do you remember the consequences?"

"Yes," said Haki. Katili evilly grinned at him.

"You are stupid." said Katili. "You really think you can beat me and gain Nzuri back? Wrong! Guards, push him down." The guards pushed Haki and put him on the ground, violently.

"Wait, what are you doing?" gasped Nzuri. He gave Nzuri to the guards and he only replied to her with an evil smile.

"Katili!" she panicked.

Katili stepped off the alter and said in a loud voice, "I'm sorry for this interruption, my friends! But, we need to have a quick break from the wedding. This _brave _lad entered Birdistan with full knowledge that he is banished. Now, he will suffer the consequences. Let the execution begin!" Everyone gasped.

"NO!" screamed Hiba and Nzuri.

"PLEASE, DON'T THIS!" screamed Nzuri, fighting the guards. "I'm doing what you said. I'm marrying you. Is all that what matters?" Katili smirked at her.

"Just say nothing and look pretty," he hissed.

"I LOVE HIM!" she screamed with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Now, my pretty, you will love me!" said Katili, evilly as he put his wings on her chin.

"NO!" she screamed, angrily. "I will NEVER love you! Even as your wife! Especially if you kill my TRUE LOVE!" Some gasped when she said that. Katili raised his wing to strike her and Nzuri flinched, bracing herself for it.

"NO!" yelled Amira. "Please don't." To Amira's surprise, he stopped.

"Fine, have it your way." said Katili to Nzuri. "I don't need your love _pretty _much. I only need your pretty face and your obedience." Then, he took a long look at her.

"You know what?" he said, having an idea. He grabbed herself to him, accidentally choking her.

"You, my dear," said Katili, bringing her to the kidnapped Haki, "will not only have a front row seat to his death, but also you will _choose _how he dies!" Nzuri gasped.

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" she cried. "PLEASE!" Suddenly, a light blue hornbill threw herself on Katili's feet.

"DON'T DO THIS TO MY BOY!" sobbed Hika. "PLEASE! I LOVE HIM! HE'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE IN MY LIFE! WITHOUT HIM, I HAVE NOTHING!" Katili widened his eyes in surprise. His cruelness in his eyes vanished.

"Madame, what do you mean?" he asked in a kind voice. Nzuri also widened her eyes in shock and looked at the attendants. They were shocked as well. Especially her parents. Hiba, still bowing to him, looked up at him.

"When my Haki was a chick," she sniffed. "My mate left me for a prettier, younger female." A shocked Katili let go of Nzuri.

"But, how can anyone leave you? You're _beautiful!_" he said. "You're thin, you have beautiful red eyes, and your feathers are a mix of lavender and light blue. Such loveliness." Haki widened his eyes in horror.

"Wait a minute!" he yelled. "ARE YOU HITTING ON MY MOM?"

"Thank you, your Majesty." she said, blushing. "And my 4 other chicks don't see me anymore. That's why Haki stays with me! And my brothers and sisters are too far away. Without him, I'll be lonely!" Katili bit his lip.

"You know, my dear," he said, helping her get up. "I had nothing as a chick. My father abused me, my brothers, and my little sister all the time. Our mother was killed by a cheetah when we were just chicks. Then, I had no friends and my siblings hated me because I took my anger on them." Katili's eyes were filled with tears…of sorrow.

"What the heck is going on?" said Zazu, shocked.

"Is this why you're so cruel?" asked Nzuri. "You take your abuse and mourning of your mother out on everyone?" Katili turned around to face her.

"Kind of," he confessed. "Since I was a chick, my heart was filled up with so much darkness that I forgot to love and be kind to others. My heart is consumed with hatred and evilness." Nzuri smiled at him with kindness and pity.

"Katili, what life have you known?" she asked Katili. He struggled to speak.

"Consider this an act of kindness, but _not _love. Let me show you that you're not alone," she said, kindly. She winked at Haki and pulled Katili over for a big kiss on his lips. Some animals gasped and the news reporters went crazy. However, Zazu and Amira knew what was going on.

"Yup, we did a great job," said Zazu, wrapping his wing around Amira. Once she stopped kissing him, Katili began sobbing.

"No one has done something so kind before!" he sobbed. Then, Katili collapsed on his back and screamed, hanging on to his heart. His heart was pounding like crazy. He rolled on the ground, screaming. A lot of attendants, including Hiba, Zazu, Amira, Haki, Basi, Furaha, Binti, Abla, and Nzuri, gathered.

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?" gasped Furaha.

"I think he's having a heart attack!" gasped Binti.

"SOMEONE, GET A DOCTER NOW!" yelled Zazu, concerned.

"It's okay, it's okay." comforted Amira. Rafiki ran over.

"Excuse me!" said Rafiki. He checked on Katili's heart.

"Rafiki, is everything okay?" asked Hiba.

"Oh yes," said Rafiki, happily. "It's just that…his heart is growing two sizes."


	22. Chapter 21: For Good

"**Forgiveness is a funny thing. It warms the heart and cools the sting."-William A. Ward**

"**I ****heard it said,**

**That people come into our lives for a reason,**

**Bringing something we must learn.**

**And we are led to those who help us most to grow,**

**If we let them and we help them in return.**

**Well, I don't know if I believe that's true.**

**But I know I'm who I am today, **

**Because I knew you...**

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better? **

**But, because I knew you, I have been changed for good."**

**-Wicked, For Good**

* * *

Chapter 21

Katili slowly stopped screaming. His breathing became slower and closed his eyes. Everyone gasped.

"Rafiki," said Zazu. "You said his heart was growing?"

"It did," said Rafiki. "Don't worry, he's fine."

"Someone, do something!" said Nzuri, who didn't hear Rafiki.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a news reporter, "The King is not responding."

"Reports has told me," said another news reporter, "that the king had an emotional breakdown, then a heart attack, and now, he's apparently unconscious."

Katili started to breathe again.

"He's responding!" gasped Amira and told everyone, "He's okay!" Katili flittered his green eyes open.

"Wait," said the first reporter, gathering the information. "He's conscious!"

"Now, he's alright!" said the third reporter. Katili, groaning, struggled to get up. Haki and Blue helped him get up.

"What…just…happened?" asked Katili, confused. He looked around.

"Your heart grew two sizes, your Majesty." said Rafiki. Katili felt his heart.

"Is that why I feel all weird?" asked Katili.

"What do you mean?" asked Rafiki.

"I feel all good inside. All warm and tingly," said Katili. "And…nice to people." Nzuri smiled and put her wing on his shoulder.

"You're not evil anymore," she said, kindly. "You're good." Katili looked at his wings.

"I…am?" he asked, investigating them. "I…don't look good." Amira smiled.

"Good is not in your appearance…" said Amira, then she investigated his face, "…mostly. It's in your heart." Amira put her wing on his heart. Katili chuckled and touched her wing.

"That makes sense." Katili said, smiling. Then, he looked around.

"What was I going to do again?" asked Katili, confused. To avoid a catrosophe, everyone didn't reply. Until…

"You were going to marry the princess!" shouted Pumbaa.

"SHUT UP!" yelled everyone.

"Oh?" said Katili, delightfully in an evil voice.

"Thanks a lot, Pumbaa!" yelled Nzuri.

"Wait!" said Katili. He look at the ground, confused.

"What?" asked Nzuri, nervous. Haki wrapped his wings around Nzuri, and Zazu and Amira took her wings.

"I…don't feel like marrying you anymore." said Katili, eyeing her up and down.

"You don't?" gasped Nzuri, happy. Katili, confused, shook his head up and down.

"My passionate feelings for you must have disappeared while my heart was growing. Yes, you're drop-dead gorgeous, dearest princess, but I feel like…" Katili stopped to think. "It's wrong to marry you in your young age!" The Royal Family and Haki screamed and hugged Nzuri in celebration.

"Oh, thank you, your Majesty," said Nzuri, throwing her wings on his neck. She pecked him on the cheek.

"No, your Highness." said Katili. "Thank you." Zazu rubbed her back and winked at her. Then, he looked around. Tears came out of his eyes.

"Katili?" asked Zazu as he wept.

"What have I done?" wept Katili. "My life. Killing many innocent lives, torturing birds, taking over Birdistan, and treating everyone in it rottenly." Then, he looked at Nzuri and her bridesmaids. "Especially you four."

"You're darn right!" frowned Furaha.

"Furaha, please!" whispered Nzuri in her ear, giving her a light hit by her shoulder.

"And most importantly…" He looked at Zazu and Amira and crawled to them.

"Please, forgive me, your Majesties." he sobbed. He kissed Zazu's foot, which Zazu didn't mind. "Zazu, forgive me for trying to kill you and taking your wife away from you!"

"Of course," said Zazu, hugging him. Everyone broke in applause. Then, Katili looked at Nzuri, kissed her wing, and kneeled before her as if he was proposing to her.

"Your Highness," said Katili, holding her wing. "I am so sorry for trying to kill you as a chick. But, most importantly, I am so sorry for forcing you to marry me, trying to kill your love, and making huge, inappropriate, sick, and immature advantages on you, a young lady." Nzuri hugged him.

"Of course!" she said.

"And me too," said Haki, joining her. Everyone cheered again. Katili smiled at them and looked at Amira.

"And lastly," said Katili, trembling. "To the one who I have hurt the most of all." He kneeled before her. "My dear, sweet Amira." Then, he sobbed the hardest he did all day. "All your life, I had been torturing you and hurting you. Because of you, you ran away from home for the longest time. You lost your teenage years and most of your adulthood and you were separated from your family…_because of me_. I took them away from you. All those years, I have given them grief and heartache about you. Then, I wasted my adulthood, having a huge wild goose chase for _you_. Then, when you returned, I tortured your family, almost stole you away from Zazu, made your husband fight me, and then tried to kill him and your sweet, forgiving daughter. Please! I'm sorry! I'll do anything for your forgiveness." Amira, despite being moved by his plea and his serious apolzing, just looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

"I can forgive you for causing me to run away because because of you, I got the mate of my dreams and my family." said Amira. "But, those other things…" She turned away her head from him as Katili looked at her, hurt. "You left me many wounds and scars. And you defined my life with me running away, running away from my family and not seeing them for the longest time, and you torturing me. I don't think I can forgive you. I'm sorry." Everyone yelled and booed.

"Mother," said Nzuri in a shocked voice. "I can't believe you!"

"Honey," whispered Amira. "You know what he has done to me!" Nzuri pushed her mother.

"And we know what he did to me, and I'm forgiving him!" said Nzuri. "Look at him!" She pointed at Katili, crying. "He just rambled on how sorry he is! And he's crying! He's sincere!"

"I….I…" said Amira, nervously. "Don't have the ability to forgive him!" Zazu turned his wife around.

"You're right, darling." said Zazu. "You don't have the ability to forgive him. But, you have something bigger. You have the _heart _to forgive him! I know you!" Amira bit her lip and looked down to think.

"Forgiveness is a funny thing. It warms the heart and cools the sting." said Rafiki. Amira sighed and looked at Rafiki. She smiled, knowing the decision. Amira whispered something to Zazu and he nodded, smiling. She turned around to Katili and walked to him. Katili let out a cry when he looked at her and Amira said in a serious tone, "This will give you my response." Katili closed his eyes.

"Go on," he said, sadly. "Slap me. I deserved it." Instead, Amira pulled him up and kissed him on the lips. Everyone gasped.

"What is this?" gasped a news reporter.

"What…?" asked Katili in a touched voice in hope that she loves him. "Amira, you just kissed me."

"You deserve it," she said, smiling. "You waited it for a long time."

"So, you forgive me?"

"Of course!" Amira hugged him. Everyone cheered. Katili walked away from Amira and to the attendants of the wedding.

"My friends," Katili said in a calm voice, "I ask all of you for forgiveness. I am sorry for the pains I gave you in the past and of course, yesterday. To make it up to all of you, I am giving the throne back to the rightful owners." He grabbed Zazu and Amira, and put their wings in the air.

"I present to you…their Royal Majesties, King Zazu and Queen Amira of Birdistan." Everyone broke out in applause and cheers. Zazu and Amira hugged and kissed each other with joy.

"Additionally," said Katili. "As my last act of king…" He grabbed Haki and Nzuri. He put their wings together. "I demand ALL of you to attend the wedding of Princess Nzuri and her fiancé, Haki tomorrow morning." The two lovebirds, happy, kissed and hugged each other each other as everyone cheered.

"So, that you can get a better dress," Katili whispered to Nzuri, "And plan out the wedding the way _you and your boyfriend _want it to be like."

"Thank you, your Majesty." said Haki.

"Your _Highness_, my boy." he winked. Katili walked away. Nzuri and Haki continued to kiss as the kingdom looked on and cheered. Katili sighed.

"Goodbye, Princess. Goodbye, Zazu. Goodbye, Amira. Goodbye, Birdistan forever," Katili whispered with his eyes full of tears. Katili started to fly away, then someone grabbed him down.

"Katili," said Nzuri. "Where are you going?"

"To a desert." sighed Katili. "To die there in the heat." Nzuri's eyes filled with tears.

"No!" gasped Nzuri. "Don't do this."

"I deserve to die." said Katili. "I can't live my life anymore, knowing my past." Rafiki came up to him and hit him on the head with his staff.

"Ow!" yelled Katili, rubbing his head. "Why did you do that?"

"Why does it matter?" asked Rafiki. "It's in the past!"

"But, you hurt me!" snapped Katili with his temper.

"Yes, the past can hurt." said Rafiki. "But, you can either hide from it or learn from it." Rafiki once again swing to hit Katili, but Katili dunked.

"There!" said Rafiki. "So, what are you going to do?" Katili sighed.

"I…don't know," said Katili in a quiet voice. "I got your message. But, it hurts too much. I killed and tortured so many lives. I can't forgive myself or live with myself." Katili, once again, looked at his wings and quickly looked away from them.

"Everyone deserves to get a second chance," said Binti. "And you're changing. That gives you a new beginning."

"I don't know," said Katili. "Besides," he sighed. "It might be too late for me to find love and have some kids." Hiba smiled at him.

"You know?" she said. "If you're going to die in a desert, WHICH I DON'T WANT YOU TO, you'll be lonely. Like me."

"And I deserve it."

Hiba laughed.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"No," said Katili, confused.

"I'm lonely too! And you're lonely! I miss having little babies in the nest. You want babies! And I'm still young enough to have babies." Katili became excited.

"You mean…?" he said, smiling the biggest smile he ever had. Nzuri and Amira giggled over the smile.

"Besides," said Hiba, looking down, blushing. "Did I mention I have a thing for those _who change themselves? _And I think you're handsome." Katili couldn't speak.

"And I think you're the most beautiful thing I have ever set my eyes on. More prettier than Amira or her daughters," said Katili, taking his true love's wing and kissed it. Hiba giggled, happily as he kissed her wing a numerous of times.

"Oh my gosh…" muttered Haki in horror. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Nzuri giggled.

"I think it's adorable!" said Nzuri, putting her head on his shoulder. Katili gasped, "Oh! I forgot!" He ran to Nzuri.

"Look," said Katili. "It's not me. It's you. You're too young. May I have your engagement ring back?" Hiba gasped, knowing what was going on.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" gasped Nzuri. But before she took if off, Haki blocked her.

"Freeze!" said Haki, angrily. "I'm Hiba's son and I have to…"

"Hakkkkkiiiii!" said Nzuri with a smirk on her face.

"Please, Haki," begged Hiba. "I think I'm in love."

"Mom," said Haki. "Come on!" Katili then walked to Hiba and winked at her.

"Watch this, baby." he whispered, tickling her chin. Katili walked back to Haki. Hiba giggled. Hiba said to an attendant of the wedding next to her, "He called me baby! And he tickled my chin." The attendant happily nodded as Hiba continued to giggle.

"Go with it," whispered Katili to Nzuri.

"Very well then," said Katili, playfully and sarcastically yawned. "If I can't marry your cute mother, I might as well as stick to the original plan of marrying your girlfriend here. And she ain't so bad either." Nzuri put her wings on his shoulders.

"Oh, Katili." she sarcastically flirted. "Your muscles are so buff…buffer than THAT WHIMP over there!" Haki panicked.

"NO, NZURI!" yelled Haki. "Don't marry him!"

"Why?" asked Nzuri, playfully. "You didn't want him to marry your mom, so he's going to marry me!" Haki got what was going on and growled.

"Oh Nzuri!" he snapped. "That wasn't funny!" Katili and Nzuri laughed. Haki sighed, rolled his eyes, and smiled. "Fine, you can marry my mom!" he said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Katili with a smile, hugging him tight. He dropped Haki, who caught his breath and received Nzuri's engagement ring, and ran back to Hiba.

"Hiba, my darling." said Katili, hiding the ring.

"Yes, my love?" asked Hiba, excitedly. Katili kneeled. Everyone gasped, cheered, and said "Awww".

"Will you do the honor of making me the luckiest male alive by marrying me?" Katili asked, showing her the ring.

"YES!" screamed Hiba before jumping on him. Everyone cheered as they kissed on the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a news reporter. "Not only does _Prince _Katili have a change of heart and power, but a change of lady."

"Her name is reported to be named Hiba," reported an female one, "and she is the princess's future mother-in-law." Katili slipped the diamond ring on her finger on her wing.

"Oh, darling. It's so beautiful!" she said, admiring the diamond ring. "And miraculously fits!"

"You know, my little turtledove," purred Katili, wrapping his wings on her neck. "How about we marry now? Everyone has arrived for a wedding, and we don't want to waste their time, do we?"

"Now?" gasped Hiba with shock and happiness. "But, where will I find a dress and veil?"

"Here they are!" said Nzuri.

"Okay," said Hiba. "How about bridesmaids?"

"We're your girls!" said Furaha, Binti, and Abla, waving their bouquets.

"Well, we have everything!" said Hiba, looking around.

"What do you say, Hiba?" asked Katili, taking her wings.

"I say YES!" screamed Hiba. Everyone cheered.

* * *

"And behind the flower girls and ring bearer, here comes the duchess-to-be's bridesmaids!" said a news reporter. "The same girls as before and Her Royal Majesty, Queen Amira!" Amira only wore her queen crown and carried a tiny bouquet of flowers as she walked to the alter. "Her maid of honor is Hiba's daughter-in-law, Princess Nzuri, who is marrying her son tomorrow. She's going to carry her veil." A minute later, everyone stood up. The two girls moved their leaves to reveal the bride. Hiba looked beautiful in Amira's dress, even though it was tiny and short on her. Haki hold his mother's wing as he walked her down the aisle as Nzuri carried her veil.

"Wow," mouthed Katili. Zazu, who was his best maid, patted him on the back. Finally, Haki and Hiba got to the alter. Everyone sat down. Katili blushed in her presence.

"Who is giving this _lady _to this male?" asked Rafiki.

"I am, her son." said Haki. He gave her to Katili who kissed her wing.

"You're so beautiful," Katili whispered.

"And you look so handsome!" she whispered back. The bride and the groom held each other's wings in happiness.

"Dearly beloved," said Rafiki. "Once again, we're gathered on this…bizarre morning to join His Royal Highness, _Prince_ Katili Asani Fumo and Hiba Hawla Bitisururu-Imane in Holy Matrimony with love." The wedding party smiled in happiness. "Just as two very different threads woven in opposite…"

"NO!" yelled Katili and Hiba. Everyone laughed.

"Okay," said Rafiki, laughing. "May I have the rings?" Prince Idili gave Rafiki the rings.

"Thank you, Idili." said Rafiki. He handed Katili a ring.

"Now, Katili," said Rafiki. "Put the ring on your bride and say, 'With this ring, I be wed'."

"With this ring," said Katili, putting the ring on her, "I be wed." The bridesmaids each teared up.

"Hiba," said Rafiki, giving her the ring. "You do the same."

"With this ring," said Hiba, slipping the ring on him. "I be wed." Rafiki smiled.

"Your Highness," said Rafiki, reading his book, "Do you take Hiba as your for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" said Katili, happily.

"Hiba," said Rafiki. "Do you take Katili as your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" said Hiba, excitedly. Rafiki then shook his stick and chanted a prayer.

"By the power that is vested in me," said Rafiki, "and the spirits, we pronounce you husband and wife…and duke and duchess! You may kiss your bride!" The two kissed each other as everyone cheered on.

"I present to all of you," said Rafiki, "Their Royal Highnesses, Mr. and Mrs. Katili Asani Fumo, Duke and Duchess of...I forget what it's called!"


	23. Ch 22: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**NFTA-***PLEASE READ IT*****

**Surprised from the last chapter, aren't you? Told ya it would be shocking! But, they're such a cute couple, so I couldn't resisted! Plus, I think this story deserved a happier ending, so I spared Katili.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter because it took me 6 hours to do! I felt like jello afterwards. Name translations:**

**Hawla=Graceful as a antelope**

**Bitisururu=Child of joy**

**Imane=Faith**

**We only have 2-3 more chapters left, depending if I choose to add Nzuri and Haki's coronation as the last chapter. Malki will not be coroneted in her story, so I don't think it's fair to give Nzuri her coronation, but not Malki. Plus, I really need to finish this chapter by Saturday. I'll be gone all next week (I'll explain later) and I don't want to wait to add the last chapter a week later. If I do add the coronation, it may be rushed. Would you like to see the coronation?**

**Enjoy this chapter! I think you guys will love it! Yes, it's pointless, but I just want to show y'all the first date. This is a remake of **_**Can You Feel the Love Tonight? **_**scene in **_**The Lion King **_**with some aspects of **_**Lady and the Tramp, Lion King 1 ½, **_**and the Broadway show in it. The beginning lyrics are from Elton John's version and the last ones are from the Broadway version. I changed a tiny bit of it to get the situations from my last fan fiction in it. And no, I'm not making a certain decision that's made at the end of the chapter a chapter!**

**BTW: Be sure to read or re-read Chapter 3 of my fanficition, **_**Lion King 3 **_**to get some things like why Zazu mentions Amira being a gypsy and why he has a tarot card. **

**And yes, script form is back in this chapter ;)**

**Oh:**

**Signora=Madame in Italian**

* * *

Chapter 22

Zazu sat on a tree branch, looking at his grown-up daughter, dancing with her fiancé at their Pre-Wedding Ball. He smiled. Nzuri looked abouseltely beautiful with her long, golden dress. Her head was on a beaming Haki's shoulder as they slowed dance holding each others wings. Zazu sighed.

"That's my little girl," he thought. "Dancing with her fiancé." Zazu tried not to cry. He looked at a table right behind them. Hiba snuggled with her new husband, a changed Katili as they lovingly looked at their son/step-son, dancing with the girl of his dreams. The newlywed kissed his bride's head and put his head on her's.

"It's so weird," thought Zazu, looking at him closely, putting his chin above his wings. "Few months ago, he tried to kill me. Yesterday, he conquered my kingdom and forced my daughter to marry him, and now, a day later, he's…._good. _He has changed the heck out of nowhere." Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hello, your Majesty." said Afua.

"Oh, hi Afua." said Zazu, wrapping his wing around him.

"So, how does it feel to be a king again?"

"Not nearly as good as seeing your daughter getting married." Afua sighed.

"Yes, they do grow up so fast. Like my children for an instance. They're teenagers too. About your chicks' ages." Zazu chuckled.

"But, that's not why I'm here." said Afua, getting up. "Your queen would like to see you."

"Oh?" he asked, looking around. "She's not here?" Afua gave Zazu a warm smile.

"No, she has a surprise for you in your bedroom."

"Oh?" Zazu flew immediately.

* * *

A guard greeted Zazu outside of their room.

"Your Majesty, he's here!" yelled the guard.

"Let him in!" called back Amira. The guards nodded, tipped his helmet at Zazu, and moved out of the way.

"Amira, love?" asked Zazu. He gasped at the sight. It was the surprise dinner he had made for Amira last night! Not only that, but also Amira looked like herself in her first date with Zazu. Her hair was slicked down and a red flower and the same kind was in her hair.

"Amira," gasped Zazu. "What is all of this?"

"My way of saying how sorry I am about last night!" said Amira. She hugged Zazu.

"Zazu, I will always love you," she sobbed. "I am so sorry that I hated you."

'It's alright, Amira." he comforted. "Now…why are you looking like yourself on our first date?" Amira blushed.

"I want to feel a year-younger again," said Amira, putting her wing on his hair. "I want to forget everything in the world, including our daughter. Don't worry, we have plenty of time. It ends at 11. And just focus on you and I, and feel like it's the night we fell in love."

Zazu smiled.

"I love it," he said. The two kissed. Then, Zazu heard some romantic music behind the table.

"_There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day when the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_," sang a servant, playing music.

"Honey, it's our song," gasped Zazu as Amira lead him to their table.

"Timon and Pumbaa can't fit in this tiny place," chuckled Amira. "So, they had to teach them the song."

"_An enchanted moment,_" sang a maid.

"And for our dinner?" asked Amira, smiling.

"_And it sees me through…_"

"Let me guess." said Zazu. "Spaghetti!" Amira laughed and unrevealed the lid to show him spaghetti.

"How did you know?" asked Amira.

"_It's enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you…_"

Zazu and Amira put the sides of a worm in their beaks and sucked on it as they got closer to their beaks, reliving their first kiss.

* * *

*****SCRIPT FORM*****

***At Timon and Pumbaa's jungle home in the night time. They just served Zazu and Amira's dinner. So, they are singing with the instruments that the waiters from _Lady and the Tramp_ play during _Bella Notte_***

**TIMON & PUMBAA:**

_Can you feel the love tonight? _

_The peace the evening brings. _

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony, _

_With all it's living things. _

**AMIRA:**

Oh, Zazu! This is so wonderful. The place is beautiful. The waiters are romantic. This is all too wonderful.

**ZAZU:**

*with one wing on his cheek, lovingly looked at her*

Anything for the best girl.

*tickles her chin. Amira flinches, giggling*

**AMIRA:**

Let's try this spaghetti.

**ZAZU:**

**Okay**

*Amira eats a worm.*

**AMIRA:**

Mmmmm…oh, this is so so yummy.

**ZAZU:**

*Eats one* Hey, this isn't so bad!

**AMIRA:**

So, Zazu. *puts her wings on her chin in interest* Tell me about yourself!

**ZAZU:**

Well…okay. Well…my name is Zazu, you know that. And I was born and raised in Pride Rock, where The Lion King lives. I have 5 siblings. 3 brothers, 2 sisters. My father is British, hence the accent while my mother is…

**AMIRA:**

*In her mind as listening to Zazu*

_So many things to tell him. _

_But, how to make him see, _

_The truth about my past? Impossible! _

_He'd take advantage of me! _

**ZAZU:**

So, what's your family like? Surely, you're a gypsy, but you don't look anything like those gypsies!

**AMIRA:**

*gets nervous* Oh? My family? Well, you don't need to know about mine.

**ZAZU:**

Not to sound rude, but why? I told you mine.

**AMIRA:**

*sighs* It's too personal. And…*looks around* not safe.

**ZAZU:**

*starts to back away* You're not a thief, murderer, or a kidnapper or anything, are you?

**AMIRA:**

*gasps, holds Zazu's wing* No, no, no! Of course not. It's just that…I don't want to talk about it. It's…too sad. If we get really far, *sighs* I'll tell you!

**TIMON:**

*In a horrible Italian accent* Pretty Signora, the a-worms are getting a-way-a!

**AMIRA:**

*giggles, then gasps to discover that some worms are slithering off the plate* Oh! Thank you! *Eats some right away*

**ZAZU:**

Yes, of course, I understand!

*In his mind, watching her eat*

_She's holding back, she's hiding. _

_But what, I can't decide. *_turns away from Amira, leans down on his chair, so she can't see him, and sees his tarot card*

_Why won't she be the princess that she is, _*looking back up to see Amira, worryingly looking at him*

_The princess I can't see inside? _

**VOICES:**

*During these lyrics, later that night, Zazu and Amira, too focused on Timon and Pumbaa, playing their music, do the kiss by accident. The two blush as Zazu offers her a snail.*

_Can you feel the love tonight? _

_The peace the evening brings. _

*During these lyrics, Amira notices the lake behind her. She swings on a vine and goes in the pool. Zazu, worried, runs to see if she's okay. Amira pulls Zazu in, causing him to scream. Zazu goes back to the surface, soaked. Amira, also soaked, laughs at him. He, flirtatiously, pushes her back in and flies away*

_The world, for once, _

_in perfect harmony, _

_With all its…_

*Zazu and Amira chase each other in a field that Simba and Nala run in. They're flying, and they're knocking over the birds. One of them yells, "HEY, ROMEO AND JULIET! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Zazu, out of breath, stops to catch it. But, Amira knocks him over, causing them to tumble on a hill*

…_living things. _

*The two got to the bottom of the hill. As the lyric keeps going, Amira realizes her feelings for Zazu and kisses him on the cheek*

_Can you feel the love tonight? _

*Zazu, shocked, looks at her, who smiles at him. In this next lyric, Zazu looks deep in her blue eyes that are sparkling in the stars.*

_You needn't look too far. _

*Zazu, slowly smiling at her, recognizes his feelings for her. The two get up and kiss each other as butterflies fly past them. We then see Timon and Pumbaa, giving each other a high-five*

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties, _

_Love is where they are. _

_*_We see the two, snuggling on leaves*

**AMIRA:**

_And if you feel the love tonight,_

_The way I do._

**ZAZU:**

_It's enough for…_

**BOTH:**

_For this wide-eyed wanderer, just to be with you!_

*The two kiss each other*

***END OF SCRIPT FORM***

* * *

Zazu and Amira finally finished their dinner.

"So, Zazu." said Amira, looking down. "Yesterday really tested our love, didn't it?" Zazu nodded.

"Yes, it did."

"So, I'm wondering if…" she said, nervously as she played with her fingers.

"What? You can tell me!"

"If we can renew our vows!" Amira blurted out. She covered her mouth and blushed embarrassed. Zazu looked shocked and gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she gasped. "It's stupid!" Zazu walked to her, smiling.

"No, no, no!" he said, putting her wings on her face. He kissed her.

"I love it! Yes, after everyone cools down, absolutely 100% yes!" Amira gasped happily.

"YES!" Zazu got on her chair and Amira sat on his lap. The two, happy lovebirds kissed for a while.


	24. Chapter 23: The Letter

**NFTA-Hey guys! So, we're almost done! The last 2 chapters come out tomorrow! **

**The "**_**Keep your wings off my chocolate beetles!**_**" is based on the "Keep your hands off my mama, keep your hands off my Doritos" commercial. And the letter was based on a retreat.**

* * *

Chapter 23

After the ball, Nzuri went to bed. She needs to get her sleep. Nzuri cuddled in her nest in excitement. Tomorrow will be the greatest day of her life. She will be married to her true love and childhood friend, Haki. Nzuri looked near her mirror to see the dress the maids made for her. It was so beautiful and the way _Nzuri _wanted. It was long, had sequins, and the two straps came across each other and made a tiny hole. It also shimmered. Fit for a princess indeed. She also looked at her bridesmaids' dresses. They were navy blue, short, and had one strap that had roses on it. Nzuri sighed happily and put her wings on her nest. She laid her head on them, thinking about tomorrow. She also thought about this morning. She was so happy that today ended very different than it planned. If it didn't end that way, Katili would be still cruel and vicious. And around this time. Nzuri shivered as she imagined what she and Katili would be doing. Licking her neck, feeling her around, sniffing her hair, throwing himself on her, and _moaning_.

"Thank you, Mufasa!" she whispered. She heard a knock.

"Mom? Daddy?" asked Nzuri, lifting her head.

"It's me!" said Zazu.

"Come in!" A very nervous Zazu walked in the room.

"Ahhh, there's my bride-to-be!" said Zazu, hugging her.

"Oh, Daddy!" said Nzuri. "I'm so excited!"

"Nzuri," said Zazu. "You may be growing up, but there's one thing you'll never outgrow." He revealed a box. "Go on, open it!" Nzuri opened and gasped.

"Chocolate beetles!" she said, excitedly.

"Your favorite childhood treat!" chuckled Zazu. Nzuri quickly grabbed a piece. She moaned and closed her eyes, enjoying the taste.

"I remember the first time I ate one," said Nzuri after she swallowed. "You showed me my second tour of Birdistan as a part of queen training. I was riding on your back." Zazu chuckled.

"Then, you saw the candy store. And you begged me to take you. I did as a nice way to end 'Daddy/Nzuri Day'. You wanted the beetles, so you got some." Nzuri laughed, thinking about what happened next.

"Then, you asked me if you could had one," she said, smiling. "You reached out for one. Then, I hit your wing and I said…"

"_Keep your wings off my chocolate beetles!_" they said at the same time. They both laughed afterwards.

"Then, you spanked me," said Nzuri, feeling bad. "I was screaming like a little girl."

"Zuri, you _were _a little girl," said Zazu. "And the paparazzi took photos of it."

"Yeah," said Nzuri. "That wasn't good."

"Yup," said Zazu. Then, he chuckled. "But, I have to admit. That was really adorable! You were such a cute little girl."

"Mom says that I was just like you," said Nzuri. "I was dramatic like you. And stubborn." Zazu smiled.

"And that moment showed it!" said Zazu. "_Keep your wings off my chocolate beetles!_" He chuckled, sadly and shook his head left and right.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" asked Nzuri, putting the box down.

"Oh, nothing." said Zazu, sadly.

"Daddy…" said Nzuri. Zazu looked at her, but as a little girl.

"There's something wrong." said Nzuri as a little girl. Zazu sighed.

"It's just that…" Zazu said. He lightened up. "Oh, I forgot." He had a golden envelope that said, "_Nzuri_".

"Here, it should explain everything," said Zazu, giving it to her. Nzuri looked at it in wonder. Zazu sighed and hugged her.

"Well, it's time for me to go to bed too," said Zazu, starting to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow morning!" He smiled. "On your wedding day!"

"Kay, Daddy." said Nzuri, blowing him a kiss. Zazu winked at her and flew off. Nzuri grabbed a firefly from outside and opened the envelope. Nzuri took out a letter that was on a gold paper. It said:

"_My dearest Nzuri,_

_My baby bird. My little girl. My best buddy._

_My, has it been a few months already? I can not believe how quickly time has flew. Tomorrow morning, you truly will not be a child anymore. You will be a bride. And children do not marry, only (sometimes) teenagers and (mostly) adults. And of course, in 6 days, you will be queen of Birdistan! I just can't believe it. My little girl as queen._

_I remember when your mother told me she was pregnant with you, Binti, and Blue…I fainted. Yes, we planned this out, but I was still in a state of shock. Me? A father? When Simba and Nala were cubs, they were a wingful! Simba was especially out of wing! I remembered how he gathered like ALL of the animals in Pride Rock to squish me, throw me, and grab me to get bugs off my hair, so he and Nala could get to the Elephant Graveyard. They nearly died that day. They're lucky that I got his father. I feared that the same thing would happen to you. What if not only you and your brother and sister were crazy, little beasts, but if anything happened to you and it would be my fault? I stressed these questions for four months…until the day you were born._

_The doctor told us your due date, and we woke up early that morning, so we couldn't miss your birth. We were thrilled. But, little did we know that 2 certain cubs had their due date on that day too! My assistant, a gopher, told me that Kiara was in labor. Despite his reminding that it's required to be there and help with the queen's labor, I refused to go (Wow, I do see me in you now!) Your mother told me to go to make you proud. I finally gave up and agreed if Gopher would watch your mother and if the hatchings begin, he would get me. Well, as Kiara was about to push Malki out, Gopher got me to tell me that the hatchings have begun! I never fly so quickly in my life. I finally got home in time. As I saw 3 little eggs hatch, anxiety and those questions I mentioned earlier came back. Then, all of these anxieties and problem disappeared when I saw you. A beautiful, featherless baby. I remember repeating to myself that I have a little daughter. Your mother cried when she saw you. The first thing you did was standing up and you got egg cracks off you. You tried to walk to your mother, but failed. You then cried out the cutest cry I have ever heard. I cried along with you, I was that happy. Then, it got better. I then held you. It was the most incredible feeling I ever had since your mother laid you. Holding you for the first time was incredible. My own little girl. Daddy's little girl, I may add. You were so cute, looking at me with a curious, cute facial expression and wrapping around my finger. Ah, yes, you were a cute little baby. Such a sweet, happy, and funny baby. You would always smile and made me smile, especially when you crawled to me when I got home from work. That was my favorite time of the day. Did I mention how you were a little flirt, both like me and Amira? I remember on the day you were born, I took you to Pride Rock and you had the biggest crush on Kovu. Smiling, blushing, and sassily battering your tiny eyelashes at him. You were like a half and hour old, and you were already a flirt._

_You were a presicious little girl as well. You were so sweet. I loved it when you were snuggling with me. You always gave me a lot of hugs and kisses. You were so funny too. You were very sassy, and always made me and others laugh with your clever wit. Just like me, ha ha. You were cute and you knew it, and took every oppturnity to show your charming cuteness off! I know that the transition of being a princess was a little difficult at times. Yes, you were living your little dream of being a princess and getting to know the family you thought you never had, better. But, then those queen lessons began. You tried your best to focus, but sometimes, you were bored and not paying attention. That made me and Mommy very frustrated and we fought a lot with you, and I apologize for that! Of course, we remembered the vow that Katili was going to try to harm (or even worse) you and your siblings, so we hired those bodyguards. You 3 hated that. You never had any privacy, freedom, or anything. It was very frustrating, and I apologize for them, but me and your mother wanted to keep you safe._

_I can't believe that you're nearly all-grown. My dear, the reason why I have been so snappy at you lately, especially as you were leaving for finding a mate at the waterhole last week, is because you're growing up. You're not a chick anymore! And most importantly, __you're not my little girl anymore!__ I miss holding you as a baby and whistling to you, so you could fall asleep at 2am in the morning. I miss those queen lessons, or as we called them "Daddy/Nzuri Time". I miss hearing your little voice and that little chubby body of yours. But, I know that it's a part of the circle of life and if you stayed as my little chick, you would never go off doing great things like finding love, being queen, changing the kingdom, and of course, mostly important, having chicks of your own (I want grandkids seconds flat!). _

_Nzuri, I am so proud of you and the strong, beautiful, wise, and brave young lady you're becoming. It has been incredible watching you these last few months. I love you so much, and I'll always be there for you, even if you need help. I just can't wait for you to be queen._

_Love,_

_Daddy (and Mommy too)_

_P.S.-Please give us grand chicks soon! PLEASE!_

* * *

Nzuri put the letter on her chest and hung on to it, sighed, and smiled. That was the best letter she had ever received in her life! She let go the firefly, looking at the ceiling and falling asleep.


	25. Chapter 24: The Royal Wedding

Chapter 24

"ZAZU, WAKE UP!" yelled an angry voice. Zazu woke up. It was morning.

"Zazu, what are you doing?" yelled Amira, who was getting her purple dress on. "It's your daughter's wedding day and you're sleeping like a log!" Zazu gasped.

"Oh no, what time is it?" he asked in a panic.

"Don't worry," she said, buttoning her dress in the front of the mirror. "You have 2 hours left."

"Dad!" said Binti, who had her dress on. "See Nzuri NOW! She is gorgeous!" Zazu gasped.

"Oh, I will!" he said. "Oh, you look beautiful too, darling!" He kissed her cheek and flew off. There were guards, blocking the door, so Haki couldn't see her.

"Oh, Nzuri!" he heard Katili say. "You look a million times better than yesterday's wedding! You're so beautiful."

"Thank you, Katili." she said, happily.

"Yeah, my son is truly the most luckiest guy alive!" said Hiba. Zazu got in front of the room.

"Your Highness, your father's here!" said a guard.

"Oh, let him in!" gasped Nzuri, excited. The guards moved out of the way.

"Oh, Nzuri!" said Zazu, closing his eyes. "I can't wait to see you."

"She's worth it, Zazu!" said Abla. Zazu opened his eyes and gasped. He never saw his daughter more beautiful in her life! She had her dress on and looked so elegant with it on. She had her mother's wedding tiara and a new veil on. It was plain, but had roses on the bottom. Her veil was long in the bottom, but on the front, it just covered her face. No more, no less. Her hair was in a white scrunchie, so all of her hair was sticking up to make a ponytail that was sticking up. It actually looked great on her. She was carrying her bouquet, which she changed it to white roses.

"Oh, my little girl." he whispered, approaching Nzuri. "Abla and your sister were right. You are so beautiful." He kissed her wing, getting choked up.

"Oh, Daddy," she said about to cry too, hugging him.

"Wave to the camera, your Majesty." said Furaha, with a video camera on. Zazu waved.

"We were recording all morning!" said Furaha, turning it off. She hugged Furaha.

"Wait until Haki gets a load of you!" said Furaha, hugging her. "You're the most prettiest bride I've ever seen!"

"Aww!" said Nzuri, hugging her. "I remember when we were chicks, how we kept talking about how we were going to be each other's bridesmaids when we're all-grown up."

"And now we are!" said Furaha. SNAP! Binti took a photo of that moment.

"Okay, now with you and Dad!" said Binti with the camera. Zazu put his wings around his daughter and the two took a picture.

* * *

"This way," said a guard. The guard and Rafiki lead Nzuri and Zazu to the same tunnel as yesterday to sneak past the crowd. They couldn't see them, but heard a lot of talking.

"They're so excited, Daddy!" whispered to Nzuri. They finally got out of the tunnel after a while and saw a little field. They saw a golden carriage. The guards let Nzuri in first, then Zazu.

"Oh, by the way!" said a guard. "SMILE!" He had Binti's camera and took a picture of them. The carriage finally moved.

"Daddy," said Nzuri, holding his wing.

"Yes, love?"

"I'll ALWAYS be your little girl! No matter what!" Zazu smiled.

"I know, Nzuri. I just miss you as a chick." He teared up. "Now, you're getting married!" Nzuri hugged her father. "And you're going to be queen next week. I just wish that time would slow down!"

"Me too, Dad." said Nzuri. "Me too." Then, she heard cheering.

"We're passing a crowd!" said Nzuri. A few minutes later, the carriage stopped.

"Okay, we reached the destination!" said a guard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the bride is getting out of the carriage!" said a news reporter.

"Here's His Royal Majesty," said another reporter. "Looking very handsome!" Zazu waved to the camera. He helped Nzuri out.

"Oh my gosh! Here she is!" said a reporter. "She is gorgeous!"

"Look at that dress!" said a reporter. "It's so beautiful!"

"The princess has left the carriage," said a reporter from a distance. "And she's going down to her entrance."

"Look how happy she and her father looks!" said a reporter. "Way happier than yesterday!"

"Well, here it is!" said Nzuri. "Oh, my wedding day!"

"I've dreamt of this day ever since I saw you." said Zazu, holding her wing tightly. Binti fixed her sister's veil to carry it.

Suddenly, a bunch of music started to play. Just as grand as yesterday. As the chorus started to sing, Amira, Durra, Hanuni, Hiba, and Katili started to walk down the aisle. Rafiki followed them. Soon after, Haki, who was wearing a royal sash, and his best man, his oldest brother, walked down the aisle. Soon after that, Idili, Durra's Amira, Farashuu, Abla, and Furaha walked down the aisle.

"I love the blue dresses!" commented a news reporter. "It's so beautiful!"

"Here it comes!" said Nzuri. Zazu wrapped her wing in his and patted it.

"My little girl." he said, kissing her cheek. Then, two trumpets played. Haki's big brother patted his back.

"Just wait until you see her," he whispered. Haki was beaming. The two girls unrevealed the leaves to show Nzuri's beauty as the three walked down the aisle. Nzuri quickly looked at all of the attendants. They were in awe too. Then, she looked at Haki. His eyes were widened and his jaw was dropped, eyeing her up and down.

"Told ya," whispered his brother.

"See the way how he's looking at you?" whispered Zazu, beaming.

"Uh-huh." whispered Nzuri.

"That's the way I looked when I saw your mother both times we got married," he whispered, patting her wing. They saw Amira, who was dabbing her tearstained cheeks and eyes. Finally, they got to the aisle.

"Oh my gosh," whispered Haki. "You." Nzuri giggled.

"Who gives this girl to this boy?" said Rafiki out loud.

"Her mother and I," said Zazu as they stepped closer. A few moments of silence went by.

"Your Majesty," said Rafiki. "Give her away."

"Yeah, Daddy." said Nzuri. Zazu turned around where he saw Nzuri as a chick.

"Let go." said Nzuri as a little chick. Zazu bit his lip and slowly gave Nzuri to Haki. Zazu lifted her veil. Then, Zazu whispered to him in a very shaky voice, trying not to cry, "Take good care of my little baby bird."

"Sir, I would die for her." said Haki, smiling at her.

"The answer I wanted to hear," said Zazu, patting the two lovebird's shoulders. Amira smiled at him and gave him a tissue. He dabbed his teary eyes.

"Dearly beloved," said Rafiki as they looked at each other, "we're gathered here _again_ in this happy morning to celebrate the marriage of Princess Nzuri Durra Feruzi of Birdistan and Haki Hasa Imane-Fumo of Pride Rock. Now, I forgot to do this yesterday, which I apologize. But whoever objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold their peace!" No response.

"Should I even do the love speech, you two?" asked Rafiki.

"NO!" they both yelled at the same time. Everyone laughed.

"Okay," said Rafiki. "So, may I have the rings?" Prince Idili gave Rafiki the rings.

"Thank you, Idili." said Rafiki. He handed Haki a ring.

"Now, Haki," said Rafiki. "Put the ring on your bride and say, 'With this ring, I be wed'."

"With this ring," said Haki, putting the ring on her, "I be wed." Hiba wiped her tears with happiness.

"Your Highness," said Rafiki, giving Nzuri the ring. "You do the same."

"With this ring," said Nzuri, slipping the ring on him. "I be wed." Amira put her head on Zazu's shoulder and smiled happily. Zazu also wiped his cheeks.

"Haki," said Rafiki, reading his book, "Do you take Nzuri as your for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" said Haki, beaming. Nzuri grinned a huge smile.

"Your Highness," said Rafiki. "Do you take Haki as your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"Oh, I do!" said Nzuri, happily. Amira mouthed those words as she said those. Rafiki shook his stick and chanted a prayer.

"By the power that is vested in me," said Rafiki, "and the spirits…" The two looked at each other with antipation.

"Here, it comes!" whispered Katili and Zazu.

"We pronounce you husband and wife." said Rafiki. "You may now kissed your bride!" Nzuri jumped up and kissed him as Haki dipped her. Everyone cheered as confetti was blowed from a cannon. Hiba, Katili, Zazu, and Amira hugged each other, crying. The bridesmaids were sobbing too.

"I present to all of you," said Rafiki. "Their Royal Highnesses, Mr. and Mrs. Haki Hasa Imane-Fumo, Prince and Princess of Birdistan."


	26. Chapter 25: The Coronation

**NFTA-So, we're finally done with The Royal Engagement. I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. I had so much fun, writing this. And it took me ONLY 4 weeks! That is very impressive! This took me longer than I thought. It was so much fun writing about Zazu, Amira, Nzuri, and the gang!**

**So, guys. I know it's long. But, I'm taking a 2-week break. All next week, I'm going to be at school. Next week is the school play, which I am in. So, I'm stuck in school every day next week until 9 or 11. Then, I'm going to that next week off to relax. I need to have a break for a while. Don't worry, I'll still be on to check out stories. Of course, as I said, my next (and final for now) **_**Lion King **_**story is about Kovu and Kiara's daughter, Malki. She falls in love with a human prince, so Rafiki (hence the reason why I didn't kill him off in TLK 3 as originally planned), Timon, Pumbaa, and her nieces help her get her prince. It's called **_**The Little Lioness**_**. It should be as long as this.**

**I'm also considering writing a story about Katili that takes place after this story. It would be a 1-chapter and he would reflect on how to forget about the past. IDK if I'm going to write it because I need to move on from **_**Lion King **_**stories after **_**Little Lioness**_**. But, I may add it as I write **_**LL**_**.**

**Thanks so much for your support! And enjoy the conclusion! **

**P.S.-Hasa=Special**

* * *

Chapter 25

The reception of the Royal Wedding was wonderful. Everyone had a great time. Everyone gathered for Nzuri and Haki's first dance in which the parents cried. Zazu also cried when he danced with his daughter in the "Father/Daughter" dance. Same with Hiba and Haki. Everyone laughed when the newlyweds threw their pieces of chocolate/vanilla cake at each other. But, a huge highlight was during the traditional throwing of the bouquet. All the ladies and the bridesmaids gathered. Nzuri laughed at the sight of the ladies. Nzuri smiled as she threw the bouquet. Abla caught the bouquet.

"Hey, look everyone!" she joked. "I'm the next one to get married."

"Yes, you are!" said a voice. Abla looked down, gasped, and screamed when she saw Blue on one knee with a diamond ring. Everyone cheered when she agreed to marry him. It was a joyous day indeed!

* * *

"Today is it!" said a female news reporter. "Princess Nzuri has trained and waited all her life for this moment and day. Her coronation as queen!"

"Everyone is finishing the touchups!" said another news reporter. "The crowns had been polished, the thrones have been cleaned, and the flowers have been set."

"We're reported that everyone has gathered already to get a glimpse of the new king and queen." said a third one.

"Right now," said an interviewer. "We're with His Royal Highness, Prince Haki's trainer and he'll talk with us about training the king and how short it took. It took him a week to be trained, you know!"

A very nervous Nzuri looked down from her room at the scene. There were a lot of birds and the podium has been set. She sank on her nest and sighed.

"You look so beautiful with that golden dress!" said Haki, wearing a golden outfit with a royal sash on it.

"You too, darling." said Nzuri, kissing him on the lips. "Haki…are you nervous?" He shook his head yes.

"I am too!" she sighed.

"You…nervous?" asked Haki, shocked.

"Your Highness," said a maid to Haki. "Your mother would like to see you." Haki sighed.

"What now?" he asked, then turned to Nzuri. "Be right back, love." Haki flew out and Zazu and Amira flew in. They were wearing their crowns and regal capes. Zazu had a regal outfit on and Amira had a silver dress on.

"Your Majesty." they said, playfully. Nzuri sat and sighed.

"What's wrong, Nzuri?" asked Amira, sitting next to her.

"I'm so terrified." she said.

"What? Why?" asked Zazu.

"What if I'm a terrible queen?"

"Honey, you're the most loving, kindest girl I met! How will you be terrible?" asked Amira.

"What if I screw up? Like an invasion happening and I won't know what to do! Or a lion comes and kills everyone in Birdistan?" Zazu smiled lovingly and put his wing around her.

"You know, Nzuri." said Zazu. "When I agreed to become king, I was terrified. I had the same anxieties as you. But, then, I had training and I felt a little better. Plus, your mother was trained to be queen and I felt more better. When I became king, I just followed my heart and did what was right. Then, I was confident." Zazu took his daughter's wing and lovingly raised her face to look at him. "You'll be ok. I promise that you will be an excellent queen!"

"I guess you're right," sighed Nzuri, smiling a little.

"We love you, my dear." whispered Zazu, as he and Amira hugged her. "We're so proud of you."

"Thank you, Daddy. And Mommy." said Nzuri.

* * *

Trumpets started to play. Then, an orchestra started to play. The orchestra was much more majestic than the wedding. Zazu and Amira walked down the aisle and got on the podium and stood next to the thrones. Blue and Abla held their capes. Finally, Nzuri and Haki walked down the aisle as Binti and Furaha carried their capes. Nzuri wore a tiara and Halki wore a prince's crown. The Royal Army put their swords up to make a bridge above the four as they walked.

"There's my little boy," whispered Hiba and put her head on Katili's shoulder. Nzuri and Haki sat down on red thrones. They looked and saw Basi and the gang from Peoponi/Pride Rock. Rafiki then walked down.

"My good people of Birdistan," said Rafiki. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the coronation of Princess Nzuri and Prince Haki."

"My people," said Zazu out loud. "It has been amazing to be your king these last few months. At first, I was frightened, but I came around." Everyone laughed and Zazu chuckled. "But, I am so happy that my daughter will have the same experience as me."

"It was great to live my dream at last," said Amira. "But, everything ends and I'm overjoyed that my daughter will be your next queen."

"Your Majesties," said Rafiki. "Are you willing to give up the throne?"

"Yes, we are." they said in unison.

"Are you willing to give up the crown?"

"Yes, we are." they said in unison.

"Are you willing to give up the power?"

"Yes, we are." they said in unison.

"Your Highnesses," said Rafiki, "Please stand up." Nzuri and Haki stood up and took a step away from the throne.

"Prince Haki," instructed Rafiki. "Please face King Zazu." Haki turned around to Zazu.

"Please remove your crown," said Zazu. Haki took off his crown and put it near his feet. Zazu, in return, took his own crown off and held the crown above him.

"Please answer these questions, honestly." said Zazu. "Are you willing to take the throne?"

"Yes, I am." said Haki.

"Are you willing to take the crown?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you willing to take the power?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you promise to not abuse the power for your selfish gain?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to rule _your_ kingdom with goodness and kindness?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to treat everyone in goodness, and not abuse?"

"I do."

"Will everything you do be the best for the kingdom and everyone in it, and not you?"

"Yes."

"Will you be peaceful and kind to outside forces?"

"Yes."

"Will be prepared for any bad situations anytime such as invasions and predators?"

"Yes."

"Will you be loyal, good, and fair to your queen?"

"Yes."

"Prince Haki," said Zazu as he put the crown on him. "You are ready to become king." Zazu shook his wing and winked at him. Haki smiled, but stopped when he faced the audience. His parents and his biological father were sobbing.

"Princess Nzuri," instructed Rafiki. "Please face Queen Amira." Nzuri turned around to her mother. Zazu joined and put his wing on her shoulder.

"Please remove your tiara," said Amira. Nzuri took off her tiara and put it near her feet. Amira took her own crown off and held the crown above her daughter.

"Please answer these questions, honestly." said Amira. "Are you willing to take the throne?"

"Yes, I am." said Nzuri.

"Are you willing to take the crown?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you willing to take the power?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you promise to not abuse the power for your selfish gain?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to rule _your_ kingdom with goodness and kindness?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to treat everyone in goodness, and not abuse?"

"I do."

"Will everything you do be the best for the kingdom and everyone in it, and not you?"

"Yes."

"Will you be peaceful and kind to outside forces?"

"Yes."

"Will be prepared for any bad situations anytime such as invasions and predators?"

"Yes."

"Will you be loyal, good, and fair to your king?"

"Yes."

"My eldest daughter," said Amira as she put the crown on her. "You are ready to become queen." Zazu and Amira hugged their daughter tightly and Nzuri heard sobbing of happiness in her shoulder. The two left and sat next to Katili and Hiba. Nzuri faced the audience.

Rafiki walked to them and said as Binti and Blue give them a scepter and orb.

"Take the scepters," instructed Rafiki. "As a sign of rule. So, you can always remember that you're ruling."

"We will," said Nzuri and Haki, taking the scepters.

"Take the orb," said Rafiki. "As a sign for the whole world. So that you can always remember to help the world in anyway you can."

"We will." They took the orb. Then, Blue and Binti gave them each a royal ring.

"Take these rings," said Rafiki. "To always remind yourselves that you are kings and queens."

"We will." Blue put the ring on Haki and Binti put the ring on her sister.

Rafiki shook his staff and chanted a prayer and a blessing. He took a coconut and broke it. He grabbed some ointment and put it on their foreheads. He also put some sand on their heads.

Rafiki grabbed their scepters and tapped their shoulders each with their scepters.

"By the power that is vested in me, the King and Queen, and Birdistan, I dub you two King and Queen," Rafiki said out loud as he was doing this. Drums began playing and the orchestra joined them. Everyone began to sing the Birdistan national anthem. Cannons started to go off. The army came near the newly ordinate King and Queen and put their swords above them. A beaming Nzuri and Haki went off the podium.

"That's my little girl." cried Zazu with tears coming down from his cheeks.

"She looks so beautiful," cried Amira.

"My son is a king," cried Hiba.

"I'm so proud of them," whispered Katili.

The anthem ended and Rafiki came to them. Nzuri smiled the biggest smile she had in her life.

"Presenting," said Rafiki. "Their Royal Majesties, Haki Hasa Imane-Fumo and Nzuri Durra Feruzi Imane-Fumo, the King and Queen of Birdistan." Nzuri closed her eyes and grinned as she heard the applause, cheers and, "Long Live the Queen! Long Live the King!" Zazu and Amira sighed and cried happily at their little girl. Nzuri is indeed grown up.

**THE END**


End file.
